Shikon Cruise
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Kagome goes to an all girl’s school with her best friends, Sango, Kilala, Kagura, Ayame and Kikyo, Her class has won a trip on Shikon Cruise, the top cruise lines in all of Japan. Will it be a a time to remember or will it be another Titanic? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Shikon Cruise

The Contest

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Well this is my new fanfics, hope you all enjoy!**** Oh and this is totally Amateur work, I might not go for a really long while with this since I have another fanfic that I REALLY want to do. Oh and ****Aimee Rose if your reading this, wait until my next story, I'll show you what I'm made of then.**

"Kagome, get your lazy ass up! We're gonna be late for Mrs. Yamata's class!" Sango yelled as she straightened her hair out neatly.

"Urgh…" Kagome moaned as she was ripped from her bed and thrown on the floor, she groaned in pain and glared at her room mate, and best friend, Sango.

"I hate you…More then words could express…" Kagome muttered as she went into her closet and grabbed her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a green pleated skirt, and a sailor top to match.

She came out ready and angry, she stared at Sango, who was smirking. Sango had her hair up in a pony tail, like always, and her sparkling brown eyes full of laughter.

Kagome had her hair down and her brown eyes were full of fury.

"Whoever made school so damn early is sooooo dead!" Kagome mumbled as Sango got their bags and pushed Kagome out the door.

"Come on, we gotta meet Kilala, Kagura, and Ayame." Sango said, dragging her best friend down the hallway.

"Hey losers, over here!" Kagura waved cheerfully, Kagura had her hair up in a bun with two small feathers out on the side, she had green earrings on and her red eyes were full of mystery. Kagura was the darker one of the group, she could be a real snake if she was provoked but most of the time she was quite pleasant.

Ayame had her hair in two pig tails; she had red hair unlike her friends who had Black hair, she had a small purple iris flower in one of her pigtails and her green eyes were all bubbly, Ayame was the child of the group, she was always up for fun and always laughing.

Kilala had her hair down, like Kagome's but her hair was shorter, it was naturally a soft cream color, she had red eyes much like Kagura She was no doubt the wild one of the group.

Kagome was the dubbed 'Leader' of the group; she was always there for everyone and never asked for anything in return. She never let them down, and she made sure of it. Sango was the more tomboy of the group; she was an athlete and loved to run. She was the out right tough one of them all.

"Hey did you hear, we're having a surprise assembly today?" Asked Ayame as they all merged together.

"If it's a surprise then how do you know about it?" Kilala asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause…I'm…uh…errs…physic…yeah that's it, I'm, physic!" Ayame lamely thought out.

"Are not!" Kilala teased Ayame.

"Are to!" Ayame said back.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Hey Monica and Rachel, can we please get back to our conversation?" Kagura smirked, looking at the two bickering friends.

"Yeah, so what's the assembly about?" Kagome asked as they made their way to their homeroom class.

"Yeah well, I heard from Yumi, who heard it from Eri, who heard it from Yuki who totally heard it from----" Ayame started.

"Ayame, short version." Kagome said, opening the door.

"Oh right, well I hear that the assembly is about some scout from this cruise thingy, basically, we get to miss half of the school day talking about some cruise." Ayame summed up.

"Hey as long as we don't have to talk about school!" Sango cheered.

Just as she finished cheering, Kikyo, one of their friends, who suspiciously looked a lot like Kagome, only older, more mature, stern and cold, came in and sat next to Kagome, smiling gently.

"Hey guys." Kikyo greeted.

"Hey." They said back, Kagura had her eyes on Kikyo for a while before she turned away. She had never truly trusted Kikyo, mostly because she was the new addition, Kagome, Sango, Ayame and her had been best friends since kindergarten, Kikyo had joined them just last year.

The girls started talking before their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Yamata, came in the room.

"Attention you little monsters, well today we have an assembly, so…sit still, shut up and be nice." Mrs. Yamata said, she was their favorite teacher, she was like one of them.

They all walked down to the gym and sat in the seats that were provided, then a woman that looked around her early twenties came onto the stage, she walked up in a red blazer and a black skirt.

She smiled at them, her hair was beautifully cut, it was short on one side and then long on the other, it was a slanted cut, much like the teen pop sensation, Ai Takahashi.

"Hello students of Hari private school for girls, I'm Kino Hashimo, I'm here to talk to you about our new, top of the line cruise, Shikon Cruise. It is a great way to relax, especially after finals." Kino joked and the students laughed, "This is one of the best cruise in all of Japan, they have indoor swimming pools and outdoor ones as well, it makes two stops, so you also get to travel around on land, it has a tennis court and a volley ball court, it has a restaurant and 200 rooms, a bar and a lounge." Kino smiled.

"Sweet." Sango whispered to Kagome, Kagome then nodded.

**Mean While in Another part ****of Tokyo, Japan**

"Hey, Yash, you moron!" A red haired boy ran up to a tall silver haired boy.

"What is it Shippo?" asked InuYasha, a little irritated.

"We got am assembly, so hurry up and get Miroku, I got you're brother and Koga, so hurry." Shippo said as he zoomed by InuYasha and into the gym.

InuYasha shook his head and headed to his dorm room, he walked in and yelled,

"Oh my god, it's a naked girl!" He waited as his room mate jumped up yelling,

"What where? I don't see her!" Miroku screamed. Miroku, InuYasha's best friend since forever, Miroku had black hair that went into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, he had deep brown eyes, he was a real pervert, but one of the greatest guys you'd ever meet.

"Get up, we got an assembly." InuYasha said, throwing his friend a shirt.

"That was pure evil InuYasha." Miroku glared, Miroku went and got his school uniform on, it was a black Japanese shirt and pants.

"Yeah well, you know me." InuYasha smirked, he waited until Miroku was done and they both went to the gym, they sat beside Shippo and the rest.

Shippo had red hair, and green eyes and was a lot shorter then most of the guys, he was the smartest of them all though. He was like a child, cute and sweet.

Koga was the cockiest out of them all, he was a fairly good guy, he had black hair, always in a pony tail and green eyes, like Shippo, he had a wolf like appearance. He was fast, and was head on the track team, which only added to his overgrown ego.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother, was a very mature guy. Though he started school late he was the ruling guy of the school, no one messed with him, if they were smart enough. He and his brother looked a lot alike, he had Silver long hair, up to his waist, and amber eyes, they were always sharp and clear, seeing everything, and anything. Sesshomaru was tall and slightly feminine but a good looking guy.

And last but not least, InuYasha, He was dubbed leader of the group though he was hard headed and cocky, annoying, stupid and arrogant he was a real leader, he looked out for his friends and knew when to speak up…most of the times. He was smart….when he wanted to be… Though he and Sesshomaru looked the same there was a difference.

Sesshomaru looked stern, and sophisticated, InuYasha looked wild and mysterious, His silver hair was wild and unruly, his golden eyes tough and told a story that only a special few could read. He had a tough exterior but only his friends knew who he truly was.

"So what's this about?" Koga asked Shippo.

"I dunno, it's about some stupid boat…" He answered.

"Well----" Miroku was cut off as someone came on the stage. It was a man in his mid twenties, he had dark black hair and he was wearing a suit.

"Hello students of Ruri private school for boys, my name is Muso Nakashima I'm here to talk to you about our new, top of the line cruise, Shikon Cruise. It is a wonderful way to relax; we have everything, tennis courts, basket ball courts, volley ball courts and swimming pools." He talked about everything and anything, soon InuYasha and Miroku had gone to chucking bits of paper at peoples head.

**Back with Kagome**

They were all watching Kino as she was talking about Shikon cruise, she was telling them about their day spa and the girls were on the edge of their seats.

"Anyways, I have a surprise; a student from each class will come up here and answer a question on history, whichever class wins gets a free cruise trip on Shikon Cruise!" Kino excitedly said.

"Ok, Mrs.Yamata's class, it's history, and since we all suck at history…we're screwed…" Mrs. Yamata started.

"Um…well I know a little about history." Kikyo spoke up.

"Same here, just a bit." Kagome said.

"I vote Kagome." Kagura said sternly, she glared at the rest of the class, indicating 'If you don't vote for Kagome, I'll rip out your eyes and feed them to my pet snake.'

The class caught on and nodded.

"Ok Kagome, do us proud!" Sango cheered.

"Go Kag!!" Ayame shouted.

"You can do it girl!" Kilala joined.

"Just go Kagome, we all know you can do it." Kagura said, she glared at the class and they also nodded their heads.

Kagome walked down to the stage with a few other students from different classes, Yura, one of the girls smiled at her Kagome smiled back.

"Ok the question is what was the name on the princess in the Moon legend?" Kino asked them.

"Oh Kagome got it!" Ayame said as she saw Kagome light up and write it down on a piece of paper, then ran back to her class.

"What was the answer?" Asked Kikyo.

"I thought you were a history expert Kikyo." Kagura glared lightly.

"Well I never said that." Kikyo said, she knew Kagura didn't like her and it didn't really bother her, after all she still had the others.

"It was Kaguya." Kagome smiled out.

"We are soooo in!" Sango cheered.

**Back with InuYasha**

After InuYasha and Miroku got talked to about throwing things in other peoples hair they sat still.

"Alright, I have a surprise for you all; a student from each class will come up here and answer a question on history, whichever class wins gets a free cruise trip on Shikon Cruise!" Muso said cheerfully.

"I think he's gay." Koga whispered to InuYasha.

"You got that right." InuYasha nodded.

"Ok, my class, pick someone, I could care less…" Mr. Yamata said.

"Ok, I think I should go." Miroku said.

"Miroku you suck at history, you fail all the time." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yeah well, fuck you too." Miroku flipped him off, the class laughed as they heard Muso talking again.

"Ok so the question is what was the name on the princess in the Moon legend?" Asked Muso.

"Oh shit, we need to pick someone now!" Koga hurried.

"Don't worry, I already went." InuYasha said as he strolled back up the isle.

"What?! You suck at history!" Shippo shouted, the group moaned in dismay.

"Actually I have an A plus average." InuYasha smirked.

"Alright, Mr. High and Mighty, what was the answer?" Asked Miroku.

"It was Kaguya." InuYasha smirked.

"Oh I am sooo sure." Miroku mumbled.

"We are sooo out." Koga sighed.

**Kagome and Gang**

"I can't believe we have to wait a week just to know if our answer was right." Ayame sighed.

"Yeah I know, I mean all you have to do is check if it's a name or not, Gees!" Sango joined in.

"Oh well, I'm sure we won anyways." Kikyo said.

"Yeah well with Kagome's answer I'm betting on it!" Kagura smiled.

"Come on guys, I could have been wrong." Kagome blushed.

The group was silent before they fell on the floor laughing.

"Yeah right, you wrong? That's great." Sango laughed.

"Come on, we still have math to go." Kikyo said, they all went to their math class with a moan and took their seats, waiting for the day to end.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"A week?! A freaking week?!" Koga asked in annoyance.

"I know, even though InuYasha probably got it wrong…" Miroku teased, he was then hit on the head by InuYasha himself.

"Watch it moron." InuYasha threatened.

"Oh well, let's get to science." Shippo shrugged.

"Sesshomaru, walk faster." Miroku said.

"You are a loser." Sesshomaru said back.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're you." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Well that was completely random…" InuYasha whispered to Koga.

"Yup." They said as they all walked into their class, waiting for the day to end.

**That Night**

The teens all went back to their dorms and then went to sleep after a while.

'_I __ hope we win that trip; I need to just get away from it all.' _Kagome sighed as she pulled the covers of her.

'_We are sooo gonna win that trip!'_ Sango cheered in her head silently.

'_Please god, may you smite Kikyo tonight, amen.' _Kagura sighed happily.

'_Did I turn off the oven? Oh well, I'll guess I will see tomorrow, well that or I'll be dead, let's just see what comes first.' _Ayame shrugged her shoulders.

'_I'm sure I would have gotten that answer right, had I been the one to go.'_ Kikyo pepped herself before turning off the lights.

'_Am I in my own bed? Oh well I'll see in the morning…'_ Kilala shrugged as her face was in the pillow.

**And with the guys**

'_I know I got that answer right, I can't wait to rub it into Miroku's face…that pervert…' _InuYasha growled in his sleep.

'_I know InuYasha got that answer wrong; I can't wait to rub it into his face…that idiot…'_ Miroku grinned evilly.

'_Those idiots…'_ Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

'_Ok so Sleep…yeah that's good…sleep…Yay…sleep…' _Shippo sighed.

'…' Koga snored.

**A/N: Lol that was a weird Chapter****, Kino's back! Ohh and is there a connection between Mr. Yamata and Mrs. Yamata? Hope you guys like the beginning of Shikon Cruise! Anyways R&R if you wanna, love you all Peace out!**

**P.S The roommates are Kagome+ Sango, Kagura+Kilala+Ayame, and then Kikyo, for the guys: InuYasha+Miroku, Koga and Shippo and then Sesshomaru by himself.**

**Vixen**


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon Cruise

I Won?

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

'_I know I got that answer right, I can't wait to rub it into Miroku's face…that pervert…' InuYasha growled in his sleep._

'_I know InuYasha got that answer wrong; I can't wait to rub it into his face…that idiot…' Miroku grinned evilly._

'_Those idiots…' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes._

'_Ok so Sleep…yeah that's good…sleep…Yay…sleep…' Shippo sighed._

'…' _Koga snored._

**Present time**

**Next Week at School**

"Mrs.Yamata's class…shut up you little brats." Mrs.Yamata smiled innocently as she walked to the front of the class.

The class went silent and waited for her to continue.

"Ok so you know that boat thingy? Well Kino is back to tell us if we won or not, so get up in an orderly line and head to the gym please." Mrs. Yamata instructed.

The students all walked over to the door excitedly, in a line and headed down to the gym.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"So you think we won?" Asked Shippo.

"I know we won." InuYasha answered smugly.

"You know I feel so sorry for you, here you all with an ego that could spread across Japan, and there are some children in other countries that don't have any self esteem at all." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh that was sooo clever." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you devils, go down to the gym, Muso is here to tell us if we won or not." Mr. Yamata sighed.

**Kagome and Gang**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kino smiled, they all cheered as she laughed.

"Ok so you wanna know who won the trip right?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, then, let's see who won, shall we?" She asked again in a chuckle.

"Yes!" The audience said getting irritated.

"Alright, well the right answer was Princess Kaguya, and the one with the right answer was….Kagome Higurashi!" Kino said with a clap, the students of her homeroom clapped and cheered yelled and screamed, all were jumping up and down.

"I knew you could do it Kag!" Sango smiled.

"GO Kagome!" Kilala yelled out.

"Go Kag!" Kagura cheered her best friend.

"Nice work Kagome." Kikyo smiled.

Kagome was stunned as hell; she had just won her class a trip on a freaking cruise!

"Ok, the winning class will be going on the cruise about 2 days from now, you just need to get all your things ready and get this form signed." Kino smiled and handed them all a pink form, the girls were ecstatic.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"Alright, you devils, go down to the gym, Muso is here to tell us if we won or not." Mr. Yamata sighed.

They all headed down to the gym, Miroku and Shippo complaining the whole time.

"Urgh we're not gonna win, thanks to the idiot over there…" Miroku sighed.

"I know, and I was so excited about it." Shippo added in.

"Oh well, there's always next time…" Miroku and Shippo said, overly dramatic

"Oh shut the hell up, I'm gonna be right, and then I get to kick your asses, you little fuckers!" InuYasha threatened.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Muso smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you gonna tell us who won or what?" Asked InuYasha harshly from the back row.

"Ok…Mr. Yamata's class won." Muso shrugged, he handed the forms to Mr. Yamata and then walked out of the gym, the gym was silent until…

"I knew it! You go InuYasha! I knew you could do it!" Miroku yelled.

"…Miroku, you're the one that said he couldn't…" Shippo nodded.

"What?! Never, I would never say that about InuYasha!" Miroku said, faking hurt.

"Yeah whatever pervert." InuYasha sighed out.

"Good job though InuYasha." Koga congratulated.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed.

"_Attention students, please report back to you're home room class, and congrads to Mr. Yamata's class__."_ The announcements rang through the school, everyone headed to the class.

"Very good Mr. InuYasha." Mr. Yamata said.

"It's InuYasha, no mister." InuYasha said roughly.

"Yeah huh, Mr. InuYasha." Mr. Yamata laughed.

"Oh that was sooo funny." InuYasha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Anyways, here are some forms you need to get singed before you go, also you can go home today since you need to get packed."

"…YEAH!" The class yelled, they all hurried out, all of them willing to sell their grandmothers to get out of school.

**Back with Kagome and the Gang**

"Oh yeah, we won, oh yeah we won!" Kilala and Ayame had taken to dancing on the desks.

"Hey, you two weirdoes, get your asses down here, and listen to what Mrs. Yamata has to say." Kagura sighed.

"Ok you satanic worshipping children, get those forms signed and you have the rest of the day off to get ready, the cruise is in two days, we will be going to the boat at 7:00 am in the morning, so you better get a good night's rest, additional info will be on the forms, now get going." The girls stood up and went.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall and get some stuff?" Asked Ayame.

"Hell ya!" Kagura and Kilala yelled.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah why not." Kikyo responded.

"Ok we'll take my car." Kagura said, they left the school and headed to the parking lot where they all piled into her car and drove to Tokyo mall.

**InuYasha and the Gang**

"Hey wanna go to the mall and get our stuff?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, let's take my car." Sesshomaru said.

"Can I drive?" Miroku asked, with sweet innocence…they saw right through it.

"Hell no! If we let you drive we won't get to the mall until tomorrow!" InuYasha and Koga said at the same time.

"Oh, I will not!" Miroku pouted.

"Ha that's a knee slapper!" Koga said.

"Hurry up let's go!" Shippo yelled from inside Sesshomaru's car.

They got in and drove off to the mall.

**At the Mall**

"Kagome you moron! Get your ass over here, we just saw the shirt I wanted, and I'll go to hell before I let someone else get it!" Kilala yelled at Kagome, Kagome laughed and ran over to her group. She wasn't exactly watching where she was going so she ran head first into someone.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled as she hit the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" The boy asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, I should have watched where I was going." Kagome blushed, she looked at the boy and smiled, he seemed young, maybe a year younger then her, he had Orange hair and green eyes.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going either." He kindly assured.

"Oh no---" Kagome was interrupted when Kagura came out of no where, her eyes were flaming and she had her fists out.

"Hey is this punk bugging you, 'cause if the brat is I'll punch the lights outta him." Kagura threatened.

"What? I-I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me!" Shippo said scared as he crawled back a bit.

"Oh Kagura, he didn't do anything, I ran into him, he was apologizing." Kagome quickly spoke. Kagura turned back to her nice self.

"Oh, sorry about that, Kagome here is like a sister to me! I'm Kagura, and you are?" Kagura said in a sweet voice.

"I-I'm Shippo…nice to meet you…" Shippo smiled, nervously '_Holy shit this one is physco!'_

"Same, Hey Kags, we gotta go before Kilala rips our heads off, see ya Shippo." Kagura dragged Kagome from her shirt and they meet up with the others.

"Hey, yo, Ship what was that about? Those chicks bugging yah?" Koga asked.

"No, just saying hi…I think…" Shippo shrugged.

"Ok…Whatever, he can handle himself, now I wanna go!" InuYasha whined.

"How did you ever live with that?!" Miroku asked pointing at InuYasha as he turned to Sesshomaru.

"It was a real miracle that I was able to stand that..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh shut it!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hey let's go get my shirt and then we'll leave 'Kay?" Asked Shippo.

"Whatever, Me and Shippo will go, you guys stay and chill." InuYasha and Shippo went over to the store, as they were walking in they saw three girls walking out, one had her hair up in a high pony tail, the other had two pigtails and the last one had her hair in a bun with two feathers on the side.

"Hey Shippo." The girl with the bun said, she was walking fast since one of her friends were dragging her.

"Hey Kagura." Shippo answered, and looked as the other two pulled their friend away and to the food court.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked.

"Just some people I met today." Shippo shrugged.

They walked into the store; it was dark and had red lights all over. It was pretty big and there were clothes lined all over the walls. There was a small ashier desk covered in skulls in the middle.

"What are we, in Satan's store? Where the hell do you shop?!" InuYasha voiced as he also mumbled something about 'Satanic worshipping children and their crazy cults.'

"OH there's my shirt!" Shippo yelled, he ran over to the rack and put his hand on it, at the exact same time another hand came for it.

"HEY BACK OFF MUCHKIN, IT'S MINE!" The girl yelled, she had creamed colored hair and red eyes, she was beautiful.

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake." Shippo smiled, he took it out and handed it to her.

"Uh…thanks?" Kilala said in shock.

"Hey Shippo, don't do that! You're never gonna survive you little runt!" InuYasha yelled behind him.

"InuYasha, it's just a shirt, it's not that important, there'll be others!" Shippo smiled.

"Ha! You're gonna die one of these days!" InuYasha huffed.

"Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!" Kilala smiled "Kikyo, get your ass over here, find Kagome, we're out!" Kilala yelled suddenly, Kikyo ran over and smiled at the two.

InuYasha was shocked she was gorgeous, though he didn't like how she looked so cold, distant and stern, though hopefully she wasn't actually like that, InuYasha could only hope.

"Hi there!" Kikyo smiled.

"Hi." Shippo and InuYasha spoke.

"Come on, we gotta go, get Kagome, where the fuck is she?!" Kilala asked.

"I dunno, she said she needed to get a new CD, I think it was called X-Japan, I'll never understand her love for metal." Kikyo said.

"And that is what makes you weird!" Kilala joked.

"Hey, losers get going, I know where you live AND where you sleep, so get your asses going!" Kagome yelled from the front door

"I'm guessing she couldn't find the CD…" Kikyo whispered.

"I know, she must be pissed, that's freaking scary!" Kilala said back.

"I heard that!" Kagome yelled, she was standing behind a manikin so InuYasha couldn't see her.

"Well see yah Shippo and friend!" Kilala said as she paid for her shirt and left.

"Bye..." Kikyo smiled, she walked over to Kilala and they went out of the store.

"Dude, that chick was hot!" InuYasha said.

"Which one? Kikyo or Kilala."

"Kikyo, she was so beautiful." InuYasha drooled out.

"I think Kilala was better." Shippo shrugged.

"She was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was---"

"Hey you guys get going!" Sesshomaru yelled, the ended their fight and went to the others, they all then decided to go home, not wanting to take anymore of InuYasha's whining.

The girls also went home all couldn't wait for their fabulous cruise!

When Kagome got home she started reading the forms, all the girls would send it to their parents and then they'd sign it and mail it back in a week. Kagome read and read until she screamed.

"What the hell? Did someone die? They better have cause I swear to God, if you woke me up for nothing…I'll hurt you!" Sango screamed as she got up from the floor, she had fallen off her bed when she heard Kagome scream.

"No not that…" Kagome said slowly.

"Ok then what?!" Sango screamed.

"SHUT UP!" was yelled down the hall by Kagura.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked again, with a sigh.

"We have to share the cruise with another private school class…" Kagome said.

"Yeah so?" Sango asked with a roll of her eyes.

"The private school is….a BOYS PRVATE SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled as Sango turned white.

**A/N: Lol yay. Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've decided I don't like this story-Lol. I'll keep going though, so don't you worry, it'll just take a while. I'm posting chapter 3 as well, since I made you guys wait a million years! R&R is you wanna.**

**Vixen**


	3. Chapter 3

Shikon Cruise

Meetings…and Headaches

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_We have to share the cruise with another private school class…" Kagome said_

"_Yeah so?" Sango asked with a roll of her eyes._

"_The private school is….a BOYS PRVATE SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled as Sango turned white._

**Present time**

**The day of the Cruise**

"Oh yeah! Cruise day! I rock, ohhh yeah!" Kilala laughed as Ayame danced on the bed.

"You idiot, get off the bed and get everything packed! You got your forms signed right?" Kagura asked, they had all sent their forms over by mail and then received it back the next day.

"Yup!" Kilala and Ayame sang out.

"Shut the hell up!" Sango yelled from down the hallway.

"Well la de da!" Kilala yelled and stuck her tongue out down the hallway.

"So, how is everyone taking the news?" Kagura asked after the whole ordeal was done with.

"You mean the whole boys private school thing? Pretty good, I heard Yura and Miyu talking about how they were gonna show them that just because we're in an all GIRL'S private school, that didn't make us any prissier." Kilala laughed.

"So like Yura, I heard Yumi and Eri talking about how they were gonna pick up every guy within a ten mile radius." Ayame laughed.

"Ha, that's great…but what about Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"What do you mean?" Ayame inquired.

"Remember, Kagome was never any good with guys, that's why her mom sent her here, and that's why we went along with her! We are no doubt the greatest friends ever!" Kilala laughed evilly, Kagura scooted over to Ayame.

"Oh wow, her ego just blew up about a thousands times bigger huh?" Ayame whispered to Kagura who nodded her head and then shook in dismay.

"I am awesome! I rock! I am all mighty goddess of friendship!" Kilala yelled.

"Oh god! Someone save us from this…this…idiot!" Ayame yelled as Kagura toppled over laughing and clutching her stomach.

"I know where you live!" Kilala pointed a finger at her friends.

"Hey you morons, you done packing yet?" Kagome and Sango asked from their doorway.

"Holy shit where the hell did you come from?!" Kilala yelled as she fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"We've been here for like five minutes…" Sango sighed.

"Come on, let's get going!" Kagome said. The girls packed everything up and went to the bus outside.

"Ok class, we're leaving. If you're not on the bus to bad, ya reject." Mrs. Yamata said, the girls got on the bus and sat down on the seats. Kagome and Sango we're talking about all the things they were going to do, Kikyo was sitting with a girl named Kanna and they were talking too. Kilala and Ayame were fingering cars behind them, until Mrs. Yamata told them to stop…and then showed them to do it with both hands instead of one.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"Get up you loser!" InuYasha yelled into Koga's ear, Koga jumped up and tried to slap InuYasha.

"You freaking devil I'll cut you!" Koga screamed.

"Get your ass up we're leaving in 10 minutes." Shippo informed him.

"Holy shit!" Koga made a mad dash for the shower he nearly knocked over Miroku.

"Holy naked women what was that about?" Miroku asked from the floor.

"Naked women?" Sesshomaru asked from Koga's doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry, that must be wrong for you, Holy naked Men, there that suits ya better." Miroku slyly smiled, that is until he could literally see the anger waves rolling off of Sesshomaru.

"You moron, let's go." InuYasha said as Koga got his stuff together.

**Kagome and Gang**

"Okay so when are we gonna get there?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I dunno it's been two hours already though…" Sango answered.

"Damn."

"Yup."

**InuYasha and Gang**

"We there yet?" Miroku asked.

"No." InuYasha said.

"We there yet?" Miroku asked again.

"Nope." InuYasha sighed.

"We there yet?" Miroku repeated.

"No!" InuYasha answered irritably.

"How about now?" Miroku asked, just then a fist came at his jaw.

"InuYasha! That hurt!" Miroku yelled from the floor of the bus.

"It wasn't me!" InuYasha defended.

"Oh then who was it?!" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It was me." Sesshomaru said, with a sly smile.

"You're both evil!" Miroku screamed as Sesshomaru and InuYasha high fived.

**Kagome an Gang**

"I'm going to die." Kagome sighed out, her head was on Sango's shoulder and Sango's head was on her head.

"I know what you mean."

"I believe I can fly." Kagura and Kilala started singing.

"Shut up!" Ayame said, her fingers were in her ears and her knees were pulled to her chest.

"From the bottom of my broken heart!" They starting singing again.

"Dear lord shut them up!" Ayame screamed.

"Hey shut up or I will throw you out of this MOVING bus myself!" Mrs. Yamata yelled.

Needless to say…they went silent.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"Ok I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Miroku told InuYasha.

"Naked Girls?" InuYasha and Koga guessed.

"Get out of my mind!" Miroku yelled as he curled up into a ball.

**Kagome and Gang**

"We're here!" Mrs. Yamata yelled.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled, they got off the bus and stood in a line.

"Ok so now we have to walk to the docks, the bus will take our stuff there."

"Then what the hell are we walking for?!" Yumi yelled.

"Because you guys need the exercise." Mrs. Yamata smiled evilly.

"Oh…ok….Hey wait you callin' us fat?!" Sango yelled.

"Yes, now get your fat asses over to the docks!" Mrs. Yamata laughed.

"Oh hardy har har!" Sango mumbled.

**InuYasha and Gang**

"Hey kids, we're here…get out." Mr. Yamata told his class.

The students walked off of their bus and onto the ship, they we're talking to Mr. Yamata and he had some interesting news for them.

"Oh right, by the way, we're sharing this cruise with another private school, an all girls private school." Mr. Yamata said like it was nothing. The students fell silent, not one was even breathing until….

"Yes!" Was a loud yell from Miroku.

"Oh boy…." Shippo sighed out.

"Yes! Yeah! Score one for Miroku! Oh yeah!" Miroku yelled over and over again, dancing and singing, that is until InuYasha decided to shut him up his way.

"Ow InuYasha you didn't have to punch him that hard." Shippo said, InuYasha had smoked Miroku right in the jaw.

**On the Boat**

The cruise was beautiful, they had different rooms everywhere, the first floor of the ship was for the students that won, and they had to share the floor with the boys, so it was kind of awkward.

"Are the boys here yet? Eri is about to blow something up if she, quote 'Doesn't see some hotties right now', unquote." Kagura said.

"Um…Not that I know of---"

"Hey look the guys are here! Damn their fine!" Yumi, a class mate yelled, all the girls dove for the windows and saw the boys docking the boat.

"Damn look! That's Shippo!" Kagura yelled.

"Who's he?" Ayame asked.

"Oh he's a guy we met at the mall a while ago, he's really sweet." Kagome informed.

"Yeah well, he's with some other guys, they look tough, and then again they haven't met us now have they?" Kagura smirked.

"Oh god…I think I'm gonna hurl!" Kilala yelled as she dashed down the hall.

"Oh right I forgot she has sea sickness, guess she didn't realize until it was too late…" Sango laughed.

"I'll go with her, you guys greet the boys real good, ya hear?" Kagome smirked and ran after Kilala.

"Awright! Let's kick some boys around!" Sango said as all the girls ran downstairs.

**In the washroom**

"I think I'm gonna…Urgh…Oh god!" Kilala said as she emptied her stomach out again.

"Don't worry it'll be alright…" Kagome said, she was sitting beside her friend and holding her hair back.

"Sure you're not the one basically emptying' her guts into a toilet!" Kilala mumbled as Kagome laughed a bit.

**Downstairs**

"Alright, girls this is my husband's class from the all boys' school, Ruri and what not, so yeah here are some boys, get pregnant and I'll throw you off the ship, um did I miss anything?" Mrs. Yamata turned to her husband, Mr. Yamata.

"Um…Don't do drugs….there, well we're out!" Mr. Yamata said as he and his wife left.

The boys stood parallel to the girls, all were staring at each other, InuYasha caught Kikyou's eyes and smiled, she did the same.

The only 4 that were missing were, Kagome, Kilala and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was exploring and didn't give a damn about the girls and one of the other guys from the Boy's Private school.

"So….Yeah well this is um…fun?" Sango said.

"Uh yeah…" Miroku said back, he had been eyeing Sango for sometime and Sango seemed as if she was gonna kick his ass.

"Hey punk, you gonna stare at me forever?" Sango finally burst.

"You got a problem with it, girly?" Some guy said behind him.

"Oh snap no he didn't, you better run pansy, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Sango was about to start running after him wen Kagura held her back.

"Sango, that's not fair, kick their ass after we've eaten." Kagura smirked; all the guys got a bad vibe from her and pulled back.

"Yeah right." InuYasha said.

"What was that punk?" Kagura growled.

"What you got a hearing problem? I said Yeah right, got a problem with it?" InuYasha challenged.

"Damn straight I have a problem." Kagura rose.

"Well then, bring it." InuYasha said, ready for anything.

"Oh it's here, punk!" Kagura was about to pounce when Kikyo came in the middle.

"Now, now, hold on, must we fight in the middle of the lounge?" Kikyo said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Listen Bitch! Just 'cause Kags ain't here doesn't make you our 'new leader' you understand?! I'd rather die then let you take over, so mind your own damn business." Kagura yelled at Kikyo.

"Kagura! Come up here, Kagome is in trouble, some guy won't let up!" Kilala yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh shit! I'll deal with you later and you, bitch I can deal with you anytime, stay out of my way!" Kagura yelled at InuYasha and Kikyo. Kagura ran upstairs, with all the girls following behind.

"Whoa seems Kagome's popular, whoever she is…" Koga said.

"Yeah whatever, let's see what's up…" InuYasha growled, everyone was up in the hall way, a crowd was surrounding two people, one girl, who no one could see because of the people in front of them, and a guy.

"Damn it's Menomaru, that idiot, he just doesn't know when to quit; he's tough though I'd like to see this…" Koga smirked.

"Whatever, he should know better…" Shippo replied.

"You bastard, this is for trying to touch me!" Kagome yelled as she high jumped and kicked him in the head "And this is for not understanding the word no!" Kagome then kneed him in his jaw. "And this…this is for fun, bastard!" Kagome screamed as she punched him in the nose.

"Yeah Go Kagome!" Some girls yelled.

"Go Kag!"

"Show 'em who's boss!"

"Wow does this happen a lot?" Shippo asked one of the girls.

"Yup, Kagome is a champion fighter, rumor has it she learned by herself, since she lived on the streets before she came here…"

"The hell are you talking about Eri, Kagome learned from her Dad, jeez are you stupid or something?" Ayame said popping out of no where.

"Hey, My name is Ayame, if you want the real details, come with me." She said, the guys went over and followed her into a dorm room.

"Ok so this is my room, wait a sec, Kagome always gets hurt so she'll be here in a minute…" Ayame advised, they all sat down and waited until…

"That was wicked Awesome!" Kagura yelled.

"Yeah Kagome!" Kilala smiled, they walked into the room and were surprised to see the boys.

"Hey Kags, congrads on the victory, here are some guys who wanted to meet you." Ayame smiled.

Kagome walked in, her face was a little bruised and her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess.

"Hey there!" Kagome smiled.

"Uh…hi, how'd you get hit?" Miroku asked.

"He managed to get a hit on me, but I'm ok!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"My name's Kagome, it's a great honor to meet you!" Kagome bowed.

"Hey, I'm Shippo, remember me?" Shippo asked.

"Oh Hi Shippo!" Kagome smiled.

"Well, this is Miroku, the perverted player of the group, this is Koga the cocky one, Sesshomaru is somewhere and he's the dark one of the group, and InuYasha is the stupid one!" Shippo summed up.

"Hey! Watch your mouth runt!" InuYasha threatened.

Kagome laughed, InuYasha looked at her and noticed she looked a lot like Kikyo.

"Well this is Sango, she's the violent one, this is Kagura, the dark one, this is Ayame the peppy one, this is Kilala the 'punk rocker' and this is Kikyo the logical one." Kagome laughed.

"What are you talking about?! Her logical?! Ha that's a laugh!" Kagura yelled, she hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier.

"Hey bitch watch your mouth." InuYasha defended.

"Hey! Watch your mouth punk; you got a problem with Kagura you deal with me! Same goes for all of you boys too!" Kagome yelled, they looked at her, and stared in shock. She had just changed from nice to bitch in tens seconds flat!

"Ha, I don't play dolls." InuYasha yelled at her.

"Shut up pansy, Kagura, please apologize to Kikyo, you know that was a cheap shot, alright?" Kagome tried,_ 'and here I thought he was hot, when really he's just hot-headed'_

"Fine, Sorry Bitc—Kikyo." Kagura smirked.

"Ok now that that is settled, can we all…." Kagome said as she fainted to the ground, the last thing she heard was the voices of her friends calling her name and then there was only black.

**A/N: OH Snap I wonder what had happened. Who knows….well…cept for me….anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**** Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Vixen**


	4. Chapter 4

Shikon Cruise

Party Animals

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Shut up pansy, Kagura, please apologize to Kikyo, you know that was a cheap shot, alright?" Kagome tried, 'and here I thought he was hot, when really he's just hot-headed__.'_

"_Fine, Sorry Bitc—Kikyo." Kagura smirked._

"_Ok now that that is settled, can we all…." Kagome said as she fainted to the ground, the last thing she heard was the voices of her friends calling her name and then there was only black._

**Present time**

**The next morning**

Everyone was in Kagome's room. After she had fainted they took her into her room, the cruise doctor said it was stress related and lack of sleep, so they, even the boys, we're waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on Kagome, wake up already." Kilala tried.

"This is so boring." Kikyo said.

"Well if it's so damn boring why don't you get out?!" Kagura was tired of Kikyo complaining, their friend had fainted and she was bored?!

"Urgh…" Kagome muttered as she opened up her eyes, blinding light seeped through and she harshly snapped her eyes shut again.

"The hell kinda light is that?" She whispered, when her eyes had adjusted she looked to see everyone surrounding her.

"Kags you ok?"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"You ok?"

"Are you alright?"

"Kikyo's a bitch." Kagura smirked.

"I'm ok, chill, just a little dizzy." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha had just noticed that Kagome was never seen without a smile…at least…if she wasn't angry anyways…

"Yeah well you gave us a scare, why weren't you sleeping and why in the seven hells we're you stressed?" Sango demanded.

"We had exams soon, you know how much my mom wants me to succeed and I won't let her down, I couldn't sleep I had to study!" Kagome smiled forcefully, "Besides I'm good as new!" Kagome laughed.

"That's our Kag, never looking at the glass half empty!" Kagura smiled.

'_Wow, she has a beautiful smile.'_ Koga smirked.

"Hey Kag, glad you're awake, anyways if you're feeling better we're gonna have a 'welcome to Shikon Cruise Party you rejects'….um the name was from Mr. and Mrs. Yamata…." A girl from their class, Tsubaki said as she passed by Kagome's room.

"Thanks Tsu, I'll probably come, hope to see you there, and remember to take that medicine." Kagome warned her, Tsubaki blushed and nodded.

"What was that about?" Kilala asked after she left.

"She has heart problems, she takes meds to help it, if she misses it then it could be fatal, I always remind her just in case, sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night to give some to her." Kagome said as she walked into the washroom down the hallway to get a shower.

"Wow, Kagome never mentioned anything like that…" Kikyo said.

"Yeah I know, she's actually been doing this, the whole time?" Kilala questioned.

"Is Kagome always like that?" Koga asked with interest, mean while Miroku and InuYasha were wrestling on the floor…but really…who cares about that?

"Yeah since she was young Kagome has always cared about people, especially when it comes to health, her dad died when she was young, right in front of her too, he had some kind of disease, and she was so close to him too." Sango filled in.

"H…her dad died?" InuYasha stopped with sudden interest.

"Yeah when she was 9, she use to have nightmares about it she'd wake up in the middle of the night crying and yelling…it was horrible especially since Kagome was always so cheerful, she's changed she's not like she used to be." Sango said, she had a worried look on her face but didn't say anything.

"Really? InuYasha lost his parents too." Koga said insensitively out.

"Shut the fuck up!" InuYasha yelled.

"I guess that's a touchy subject." Kagome said from the doorway.

"Kags…" Kagura smiled.

"Hey, let's drop the subject ok?" Kagome smiled at InuYasha telling him, without words, that she wouldn't say a thing, InuYasha had no choice but to smile back _'What the hell?! She has powers I tell you! Witch!_' InuYasha yelled in his head.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone Kags, I'm really sorry." The girls all said at once.

Kagome laughed and hugged them all.

"Don't worry guys! I love you all; something like this would never come between us!" Kagome cheerfully yelled.

"So you guys wanna get ready for the party?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Sure!" The guys and girls yelled, they all went to their dorms, except InuYasha.

InuYasha was wondering around in the hallways, looking out some windows and thinking hard.

"Hey man, you ok?" Miroku asked appearing out of no where.

"What the hell man, where a bell or something!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" Miroku asked in a serious voice.

"Just thinking about my dad, I was so weak, I mean when my dad died I wouldn't eat, sleep or do anything, yet Kagome had the strength to smile again…I couldn't do that for 2 years!" InuYasha let out all of his emotions, the pain he had gone through with his dad's death was like Kagome's yet she found strength to smile again…

"Strength is not the absence of fear, but the courage to overcome it." Miroku said.

"…What the hell?" InuYasha snorted, here he was telling him his feelings and he comes back with a fortune cookie remark.

"It means, you aren't weak just cause it took longer it just means that you're strong enough to have overcome it…you idiot!" Miroku said laughing as he slapped his arm around his best friend.

"Har! Anyways where the hell is Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha asked.

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure he's still on the ship though…"

**Girl's Room**

"Ok so I have to wear this." Ayame smiled.

"Go for it, I'm wearing the black one though." Kagome yelled.

"Which black one? The onyx one or the ebony one?" Kilala asked.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Kagome asked her.

"No, see the onyx one…" Kagura started.

"Ok whatever looks best." Kagome stopped her.

"That'd be the onyx." Kikyo informed.

**Guys room**

"You suck."

"You suck." InuYasha said back to Koga.

"No you do."

"Nope, it's you."

"No you."

For the rest of the afternoon the girls tried to figure out what to wear, each had styled their old dresses to create a new fashion.

The boys on the other hand had spent the day cruising around; well Miroku was out and about trying to flirt with as many girls as possible.

**That night**

"Hey welcome to the party, I've spiked the punch and probably drugged the food, but I really can't remember." Mrs. Yamata greeted at the door leading to the room.

The room was huge, it looked like a gym, decorated with streamers and flashing lights all over. There were 2 doors that lead to the washrooms, and a long table full of refreshments. And another door it lead to the outside deck, the stars were out and the moon was full.

"Hey Mrs. Yamata, great decorations." Kagome smiled.

"Your welcome, now remember if you throw up make sure to go to the washrooms or on the deck!" Mr. Yamata said, coming out from no where.

"Um…aright…" Kagura said as they all headed to the refreshments table, "You think she's drunk?"

"Yup." They all answered.

They were all ready for dancing. Kagura was wearing her hair down, yet the feather clip was still in her hair, at the side, she was wearing a red halter top and tight dark blue jeans, she had pink eye shadow on and light red lipstick. She had light mascara on and was ready to party.

Ayame was wearing her hair down as well, she had an iris on her right side, and she was wearing a lavender tank top, with a black mini skirt, she was wearing light lavender eye shadow and light eye liner.

Kilala was wearing a tight cream colored dress, it had a slit in it on the left leg and was form fitting, it was a strapless; the bottom was like a rag style. She was wearing eye liner and lip gloss, her hair was down as well.

Kikyo was wearing a skirt that slanted from the left knee to the right calve, it was black and she was wearing a silver tube top with it, her hair was down and her make up was black eye liner.

Sango had worn a strap dress, which was light pink and had a slit on the left leg. Her make-up was light pink eye shadow and lip gloss.

Lastly, was Kagome, her hair was flowing down, wavy and when she let the light hit her the right way you could see blue highlights, her eyes were beautiful and bright, they were lined with light eye liner, her lips were layered with light pink lip-gloss and her cheeks had a light tint of blush.

Her dress was beautiful. It looked like a salsa dancing dress, it had a criss cross pattern on the front, and the back, with red ribbon, and it was the onyx black dress that she had picked out. It was a strap dress and the bottom was the rag style, she was smiling brightly and ready for dancing.

"Hey there are the guys!" Ayame smiled, just then she realized how much the guys were hanging out with them.

The guys were all wearing jeans and dress shirts, InuYasha was wearing red, Koga was wearing brown, Miroku was wearing purple, Shippo was wearing orange and they all look annoyed.

"What's up?" Kagura asked Shippo.

"We've just spent the last fifteen minutes looking for Sesshomaru and he's no where to be found!" Shippo sighed.

"Ohh well, just chill he'll show up sooner or later." Kilala offered.

"Yeah whatever." Koga said.

Miroku was long gone by the time they all relaxed, he had just went around looking for girls to hit on by the time he went back he was sporting five slaps on his face.

"So what happened?" Ayame laughed out.

"Nothing at all." Miroku grunted.

"Pervert." Sango mumbled.

"Only for you Sango." Miroku smirked.

Sango in turn stuck her tongue out. The music changed and Kagome's eyes lightened up.

"Dance!" She yelled before taking the closest hand and dragging him to the dance floor, she looked up to see InuYasha.

"Just one dance, I can tell you're the kind that doesn't like this type of scene, more of the mid night run kind of guy." Kagome observed, InuYasha was shocked but then got over it as she started dancing with him, the song was called Run it, it was fast and too the beat.

Kagome and InuYasha were grinding bodies together and moving to the beat, by the time the song was almost finished there friends were yelling a bunch of things at each other.

"DIRTY DANCING!" Kagura laughed out.

"Oh ha, very mature." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she and InuYasha made their way back to the group.

"Oh right," Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Thank you for that wonderful dance, InuYasha." Kagome smiled at him.

"Um…Your wel---"

InuYasha was cut off when a slow song came on; Kikyo took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"That little maggot! Get back here Bitch they were talking!" Kagura jumped up.

"It's ok; I got to go outside, for some fresh air." Kagome walked off to the deck and looked up at the stars.

"I have a feeling you don't like Kikyo very much do you?" Shippo asked.

"I never have and never will! I hate her with everything I've got!" Kagura's eyes were on fire and she looked about ready to kill.

"Um…she scares me." Shippo said.

"Join the club." Kilala and Ayame nodded.

**SLAP**

"What was that?" Ayame asked. They turned around to see a pissed off Sango and an unconscious Miroku.

"Oh that happened." Koga rolled his eyes; he was still a little irritated that Kagome got to dance with InuYasha.

**Outside**

Kagome was staring up at the night sky. The stars looked like diamonds embedded on a silk black midnight dress, and the moon, so beautiful and full. The wind blew by and the waters at the bottom crashed, yet still everything seemed so peaceful.

'_Why was a jealous that Kikyo danced with InuYasha?'_ Was the only thought running through Kagome's mind.

**Back to the losers**

"Hey losers, I'll be right back, dance be merry whatever." Kagura smirked.

Koga and Ayame had taken to dancing with each other, and Kilala with Shippo as well as InuYasha and Kikyo. Sango and Miroku on the other hand had taken to Miroku trying to touch Sango and Sango hitting him into unconsciousness.

Kagura was looking around the halls, she just wanted to relax for a bit and she needed to get away from the loud noise at the party, she ended up in a study type room, the walls were lined with book shelves of books…

She saw a chair and saw some one with silver hair sitting in it.

"Hey InuYasha that you? I thought you were dancing with the bitch." Kagura said, when he didn't say anything she kept on going.

"You know, I know you think I'm a bitch and you're right, I am, but I don't like her for a reason, she's always been trying to take Kagome's position or something yet Kagome doesn't seem to notice…" Kagura said, again there was silence.

"Hey listen you pansy loving, punk ass kissing little bastard, when I talk you either nod or say something got that?!" Kagura said in a loud angry voice.

"Do you always talk to people who don't know you?" A deep voice said. Kagura was stunned, it was the wrong guy.

"Um…oops...Hey wait you could have said something earlier!" Kagura was back to yelling.

"Well I would have, had you not been talking so much." The voice said again.

"Look whoever the hell you are, you could have said something earlier then being gay and sit there doing nothing!" Kagura said, she spun the chair around and glared whoever it was in the eyes,

"Oh really?" It was Sesshomaru! Kagura new enough from the descriptions from Shippo and Koga to know who it was.

"Oh sooo you're the mysterious Sesshomaru I've heard about." Kagura said.

"So you heard about me? What about?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"…That you were a stupid bitch who needed to get his foot outta his ass." Kagura smirked in response.

"Well I see you're just as bitchy as you said."

"Yup, I'm a bitch." Kagura said in return.

"Well a hot bitch is for sure." Sesshomaru smirked at the shock that ran through her body.

"Say what?" Kagura asked.

"Relax I'm joking, I better go and see my brother." Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed her hand then walked to the party room.

Kagura smiled and blushed.

'_Wow he is fucking HOT!'_

'_My, Kagura is very beautiful.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk, when he felt Kagura's hand tighten around his.

"So is the girl my brother likes really that bitchy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Even more so, I hate her." Kagura said, the fire in her eyes told everyone who saw that she wasn't messing around.

**Party room**

"Ok you wonderful losers; this is the last song so dance and get out!" Mr. and Mrs. Yamata shouted into the mike.

The student's laughed and all got on the dance floor, they were all partying and some were even drunk.

That night everyone got a great night's rest, all the partying behind them, all had met Sesshomaru and he had said to Kagura that he also got weird vibes from her, but he liked Kagome a lot, she had a little sister vibe going on, and that made Kagura feel a lot better.

**A/N: **Lol Yay Kagura and Sesshomaru seem to have a little thing going on-Lol. Anyways tell me if I'm moving too fast, I'll try to slow it down for sure though so Yeah, Love you lots! R&R if you wanna!

**Vixen**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikon Cruise

Complications and dating

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Ok you wonderful losers; this is the last song so dance and get out!" Mr. and Mrs. Yamata shouted into the mike._

_The student's laughed and all got on the dance floor, they were all partying and some were even drunk._

_That night everyone got a great night's rest, all the partying behind them, all had met Sesshomaru and he had said to Kagura that he also got weird vibes from her, but he liked Kagome a lot, she had a little sister vibe going on, and that made Kagura feel a lot better._

**Present time**

**2 days later**

It had been 2 days since the party, everyone was resting in Kagome's room, yet Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey you guys know where Kagome is?" Kilala asked.

"Nope." Shippo answered.

"She's probably around here somewhere." Miroku said.

"I'm right here!" Kagome smiled brightly from the doorway, yet her head was down so you couldn't see her eyes.

"Holy shit where were you?!" InuYasha screamed, he was sitting next to Kikyo and Kagome's whole outburst made him jump closer to her.

"I, um…was…uh…nothing." Kagome smiled, hoping to cover it all up.

"Kag…your dad?" Sango asked, she hadn't realized what day it was.

"Uh…yeah…" Kagome said, her eyes were covered with unshed tears, she ran over to Sango and started to cry into her shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don-don't mean to-to be a…" Kagome was crying sop hard she couldn't talk right.

"Oh my god! We forgot?!" Kilala jumped up, Kikyo was on alert as well.

"How could we?!" Kagura yelled, she was so mad.

"I…we're so sorry Kagome!" Ayame and Kikyo begged.

Kagome was crying so much she didn't know what to say; they hugged her until she finally fell asleep.

After Kagome was put in bed, all the guys hounded the girls for answers.

"Ok what's going on, why was Kagome crying?" Koga asked.

"Yeah what's going up? Is she ok?" InuYasha asked.

"I hope she's ok."

"I've never seen her so depressed." Miroku said.

"Ok shut up!" Kagura yelled, besides Kagome, Kagura had cried a great deal, then Sango.

"K-Kagome…when she lost her father, she was put into such a deep depression, her father and her had a deep connection, that no one could break, not even after death, did you know Kagome still talks to her father late at night? S-she lost someone so dear to her and yet she could still smile, her exact words were…'I smile because my father said he loved my smile'…she loved him so much." Kagura's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Kagura…" Kilala hugged her.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Koga could ask, why was Kagura crying?

Ayame looked at Kagura and Kagura nodded.

"Kagura was…beaten as a child, so when she got all bruised up, she'd go to Kagome, and Kagome's dad would always help her out, soon Kagura was over at Kagome's everyday she was like Kagome's sister. It was just as hard when Kagome's dad died." Ayame said, they were all depressed.

"When I was young, my dad abandoned me, and my mom was thrown into depression, she soon died after that and I'm living with my aunt and uncle." Shippo said in one deep breathe, they all looked at him with shock filled eyes.

"I thought that if you all saw that maybe someone's life was like yours too, you'd all be a little happier."

"Shippo…you're so right!" Kilala smiled, she opened her arms and told Shippo to come over he walked over and she hugged him.

"Ok so My mom left me and my dad when I was 12, I later found out that she was killed in a car accident." Koga said, he walked over and sat beside Shippo who was stilled being hugged by Kilala who was sitting by Kagura who was being hugged by Ayame.

"I didn't have such a bad life, I can't tell you I did." Kikyo said, she sat down by Ayame, Kagura was glaring at her, _'well if you didn't you shouldn't have said anything you son of a …Breathe Kagura breathe.'_

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru, you coming in or what?" Kagura smiled; after all of them telling each other what was wrong with their lives, they felt a deeper connection.

"I'm not telling you squat! You lunatics!" InuYasha laughed, though deep down he was just to scared to tell them anything.

"Oh well, come and join us anyways puppy." Kagura laughed at him.

"Hey what? Puppy?!" InuYasha mocked glared.

"Oh deal, come on Sesshomaru sit with us." Kagura smiled up at him, he smiled back and sat in front of her, they were all sitting in front of Kagome's bed, laughing and teasing each other, it was all good, because now they knew a great deal about each other, and they knew that no matter what was to happen, they'd get through it…

**Later on**

"You suck! I rock! I win! You suck! I rock!" Kagura sang over and over again.

"Shut the hell up." said a now angry Kilala.

"Oh shush you're mad because I won!" Kagura smiled, they had been swimming for the last hour, all of them were wearing there school swim suits. The girls swim suit consisted of a one piece, dark blue, the same for the guys except, swim trunks.

"Kagome, wanna race?" Sango asked, she had a glint in her eyes.

"Actually, Sango, I kind of wanna see Kagome and Kikyo race…if that's ok." Kagura smirked, an evil smirk.

"Um…I don't know." Kagome said with uncertainty.

"Well I'll go for it." Kikyo raised her head, Kagura glared at her, she was so freaking cocky!

"Um…I guess…Why not?" Kagome smiled, she and Kikyo got into ready position at the deck, Kagura yelled go and they raced to the end of the pool and back. They had to do at least 3 laps.

Kikyo started with the lead but by the second lap Kagome scored ahead. Kagome had a determined look on her face, InuYasha smirked, he liked those kinds of girls, but …he liked Kikyo better, still.

The last lap came and Kagome was victorious.

"GO KAGOME!" Kagura yelled, some people yelled at her to shut up and in return she flipped them off. The day was passing pretty fast, the stars were already out but the sky was still a little bit light.

"Thanks! Good swim Kikyo!" Kagome smiled, Kikyo shook her hand, but her face held a bit of annoyance.

"Hey, it's getting a little late, we should head in and get something it eat." Ayame suggested, everyone nodded and turned to leave.

"Kagome, hey? You coming?" Shippo asked.

"I wanna stay out here for a little bit, don't worry I'll be there!" Kagome smiled at them all, her hair was wet, sticking to her body and her eyes were bright.

"Alright, peace, and don't get a cold!" Kagura smiled, as she, non to gently, shoved everyone inside.

Kagome sat out side, the clear, dark blue sky twinkling with stars. Kagome lay on the deck; her eyes searching for something until a shooting star past buy.

"Dear star, please make sure my friends are safe, and my new friends, the guys. I hope that you can grant that wish, whatever happens I hope they are ok, no matter what I really want them to be ok…" Kagome prayed, she smiled and then stood up and went inside.

Unknowingly to her InuYasha had watched the whole thing, he smiled and went to rejoin everyone.

**Dinner**

"Ok if you guys were going to die tomorrow, what would you want to do before you died?" Ayame asked, they had all been talking for an hour or 2 after dinner.

"Ok well I'd blow off my life's savings at the mall." Kilala laughed, they were all in their sleep wear and were hanging around in Kagome's and Sango's dorm, drinking soda and listening to some music.

"Alright I'd jump off a tall, freaking tall building." Koga said.

"You lunatic, I'd rob a bank." Shippo laughed.

"Ok well I'd…I'd…wear a skirt!" Kagura dramatically said, they all burst out laughing.

"But really…I'd…kill Kikyo, yeah probably kill Kikyo." She smiled like it was nothing; they all stared at her and then Kikyo. Kikyo just shrugged.

"I'd do the same as Shippo." Ayame said.

"Same here." Miroku said "Wait no…I'd go to a strip joint, yeah that sounds about right!" He smiled while Sango hit him.

"I'd try to finish all of my life's goals." Sango smiled while sitting next to 'sleeping' Miroku.

"I'd spend my day with you guys." Kagome smiled.

"Same here!" Kikyo smiled as well, Kagura just glared at her.

"I'd kill Sesshomaru." InuYasha smirked.

"Same her, but replace InuYasha for me." Sesshomaru smirked back.

"Alright, so what do you guys plan to do tomorrow?" Kilala changed the subject.

"Well I hear that Mrs. and Mr. Yamata, are planning to do this whole girls against guys crap, something like maybe a paint ball war? I dunno I rock at paintball tough!" Koga said absently, while InuYasha shook his head no in the background.

"Oh, well that's not fair." Kagura answered.

"Yeah, I mean girls against guys? How unfair." Koga smirk.

"Yeah, I mean that'd be too easy for us." Sango smirked.

"What?! Yeah right! We'd totally win!" InuYasha jumped up.

"What are you talking about, you loser! We girls would kick your skinny little asses!" Kagome jumped in, she was smiling at InuYasha and he smiled back, but then he smiled over at Kikyo.

"Ha! I laugh!" Miroku said in laughter.

"Oh bring it! I bet you a shopping trip that we'd win!" Ayame stood up.

"Ok and we bet a lap dance that we'll win." Miroku screamed.

Everyone went silent and looked at him.

"Ok how about, a day of being slaves for each other whoever wins, that is." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your on." Kagura smirked right back at him.

The guys and girls were all fired up, but they decided they'd best get some sleep before their big war.

"Ok night guys!" Kagome yelled to everyone, they all said night as well and headed to their different dorm rooms.

InuYasha and Kikyo went onto the deck to talk for a while. Both they were just hanging out mostly laughing about what a weird day it had been, nothing more.

"So, you seem to like Kagome a lot." Kikyo pointed out, her voice was a little rough, like she was forcing that sentence out.

"What? Kagome? No she's cool but not THAT cool." InuYasha laughed… it was partially true, she wasn't that cool….was she?

"Oh that's good." Kikyo smiled brightly, if Kagura had been there she would have probably kicked her ass so far.

"I guess, so you like any of us guys?" InuYasha smirked.

"Well there is this one guy, but I don't know if he likes me, he's really sweet and good looking though…" Kikyo smirked and InuYasha smiled back, he knew she was talking about him.

'_Sweet? I'm not that sweet though…does she even know me?'_

"Oh really?" asked InuYasha moving closer to Kikyo, she nodded her head and he wrapped an arm around her.

Kikyo leaned against him and then looked up at him.

"Kikyo, I know this is pretty sudden, but would you like to go out sometime?" InuYasha looked down at her, she was a bit taller then he would have thought, he would have liked it better of she was around Kagome's height…

'_Kagome…_'

"Of course InuYasha, I'd love to." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They both leaned in for a kiss; it was short but sweet…like a lover's first kiss really.

Kikyo smiled at him after and said good night.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Kikyo waved and went inside to her room.

InuYasha smiled and looked up at the sky; the stars were like diamonds against dark black velvet. He smiled up at the sky and walked around the deck for a bit before deciding to go inside and get some rest for tomorrow's big day.

Kagome had seen it all, the kiss the hug…she was so…sad. She didn't think she liked InuYasha until she saw him with someone else….but for that person to be someone like Kikyo?

They didn't seem to fit, but Kagome pushed that feeling away…Kikyo was her friend she didn't want to wish ill thoughts upon her friend, and she did wish for their happiness, so she was happy….right?

**A/N: **Wow that was pretty short, anyways ok I've been reading a lot of reviews lately and I kind of got a bit upset, and here is why…

"I love you all! See you in the next chapter of Shikon Cruise!"

**Vixen**


	6. Chapter 6

Shikon Cruise

War of the sexes

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

_Kagome had seen it all, the kiss the hug…she was so…sad. She didn't think she liked InuYasha until she saw him with someone else….but for that person to be someone like Kikyo?_

_They didn't seem to fit, but Kagome pushed that feeling away…Kikyo was her friend she didn't want to wish ill thoughts upon her friend, and she did wish for their happiness, so she was happy….right? _

**Present time**

**Early Morning**

"Dear lord Smite Kikyo please!" Kagura said as she rolled over onto her stomach, while dragging her pillow over her head trying to drown out the noise.

"Oh come on, she's just happy is all." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah but she keeps telling everyone that she and InuYasha are dating…IT'S FREAKING 5:30 IN THE MORNING!" Kilala yelled, Kagome sighed and laughed, she then walked out onto the deck.

Kagome had always loved the rising sun, she thought it was beautiful, so when she was younger she would sneak out with her dad and they'd sit there watching the sun rise.

Kagome wrapped her sweater tighter around her, when she felt something drop onto her shoulders; she looked behind her and saw that it was InuYasha putting his jacket on her.

"Oh, hello InuYasha, thanks." Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Why do you always do that?" InuYasha grunted out, looking at the ocean.

"Do what?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Every time I see you you're always smiling." InuYasha told her.

"Well, when I smile it makes others smile, and I think that's a beautiful thing." Kagome said as she looked over the ocean, the sky was orange and red, with a hint of pink here and there, the ocean reflected the colors as well.

"You're weird." InuYasha bluntly stated.

"Yup." Kagome giggled a bit.

"So why are you up so early?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, Kikyo woke me up to tell me that she was dating you, by the way Congrad's, and then I've been up ever since." Kagome answered with a shrug.

"She's telling people already? No wonder I could hear Kagura yelling the boy's side of the ship…" InuYasha chuckled lightly, Kagome laughed along side him.

They both stood watching as the sun came up, they were content with each other's presence…that is until a certain someone decided to come over.

"Hey, Inu!" Kikyo yelled as she ran over to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Oh…Um…hey…" InuYasha stuttered out, _'Why the hell is she calling me Inu? That's stupid!'_

"Hey Kikyo!" Kagome smiled from behind InuYasha.

"Oh, Hi Kagome didn't see you there." Kikyo said bluntly.

"Well I got to get going, see you two later." Kagome said, she decided that she better get lost and fast.

"Oh, ok see ya later Kags." InuYasha said suddenly, Kagome stopped in her tracks, turned around and smiled.

"See yeah, _Yasha_." Kagome smirked, she could tell InuYasha liked that one way better then Inu.

"See ya Kagome." Kikyo said as she hugged InuYasha, Kagome quickly went away and left the couple on the deck.

"So you're on a nickname basis with her now?" Kikyo asked casually.

"Yeah, why you don't want me to be?" InuYasha asked.

"No, it's good that your friends with her, she's really great, I remember the first day I came to this school she helped me get away from some bullies, she's helped me out ever since." Kikyo said, she was staring at the sky, like she was re-living the memory.

"Wow, really? She sounds like she takes good care of her friends." InuYasha said lightly.

"She does, and she always will, it's in her heart, friends are what she cares so much about." Kikyo nodded, she hugged InuYasha a bit more and he hugged her back as well.

**Inside**

"Achoo." Kagome sneezed.

"Hey, are you sick?" Kagura asked.

"No, someone's probably talking about me." Kagome laughed and smiled.

"So you all ready to go the assembly in the lounge." Ayame asked them all.

"Yup." they all answered.

"Ok let's head down then." Kagome said as they started walking down the hallway, and into the lounge, they said morning to Shippo, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kikyo and InuYasha.

"Ok you little brats, we're having a war of the sexes today, basically it's a whole bunch of games, to see whose better then who." Mrs. Yamata announced.

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"Ok, so the last one standing is the winner, of whatever their gender is, so the first game is Basket ball, we're gonna split you guys off into 2 groups of girls and 2 groups of boy's, go!" Mr. Yamata concluded.

**Basket Ball**

"Kagome pass over here!" Kagura yelled, Kagome passed to her and then she ran down the court, passed it to Sango who in turn passed t back to Kagome, Kagome ran for the net, when a guy named Kyo came out of nowhere and stole the ball, she ran down after him, at the same speed, she stole the ball and passed to Ayame.

Ayame passed it to Kagura who then passed it to Kagome who dunked it into the net, just as the buzzer went off.

"YAH!" All the girls yelled, the other girl's team had lost, so they were out, and this boy's team was out as well.

"Ok so Kagome's team and InuYasha's team are left." Mr. Yamata announced.

"Take a break and then the next game is soccer." Mrs. Yamata filed them in.

The winning groups came over to the other side of the room.

"Ha! Kikyo lost!" Kagura smiled.

"Kagura, be nice." Kilala patted her on the head.

"Good game girls." Shippo smiled.

"Thanks same to you." Ayame nodded.

"So we're versing each other in soccer?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." Miroku told her.

"Ok winning teams come over here I'm splitting you up into two people per group." They were all split up, and that was how the rest of the day went, Kagome and InuYasha were the last ones to be standing in the end. Kikyo was cheering InuYasha on while Kagura was glaring at her on the side.

"Ok so since its InuYasha and Kagome, we're gonna make it interesting and see who can eat the most chocolate." Mr. Yamata smiled evilly.

Kagome and InuYasha smiled at each other and sat down to eat a huge bowl of fudge.

The other groups were cheering each other on, laughing and telling jokes all around, in the end Kagome had won.

"GO KAGOME!" Kagura yelled loudly.

"Woo hoo!" Ayame and Kilala were doing their happy dances.

"Cheater!" InuYasha accused.

"InuYasha, stop being a poor loser." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know where you live!" InuYasha mumbled as he glared at her.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." Kagome sighed.

"Good job girls, we are the best!" Mrs. Yamata cheered, they all stared at her.

"Hey, I know you were thinking it too." She smirked; the classes laughed and congratulated each other.

At the end of the day all of them said good night and went to bed…except for Kagome that is.

She was planning a way to get back at InuYasha for calling her a cheater; she was half way through when Kilala, Ayame and Kagura walked over beside her.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Kagura asked, Kagome jumped.

"What the? How did you guys know I was making a plan?" Kagome asked.

"Please Kagome, we know you better then that, so what is it?"

Kagome laughed and told them the entire plan; they all changed into black outfits and walked to the other side of the room to the boy's area.

"Ok so do you have the key to the boy's room?" Kilala asked.

"No I thought I'd just say open sesame…of course I have the key!" Kagura sarcastically whispered.

Kagura pulled out the key, which they had swiped from Mrs. Yamata when she wasn't looking, and opened the door. They all quietly walked into the room. It was just like theirs except messy.

Kagome went over to look at InuYasha and smiled, he looked so cute asleep, too bad for that Kagome thought as she started pulling out make up. She started with the eyes, she took out some dark blue eye shadow and smeared it all over his eyes, and so it went like that throw the rest of the night.

**Next and wonderful morning**

The guys were slowly getting up, Sesshomaru was the first, he woke up went into the washroom and turned on the light. He went to the mirror and looked…and stared…and stared…before…

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS UNHOLY, INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled as he made a quick dash for the guy's room, he banged on the door before Shippo finally answered.

"Hey what's u-" Shippo was cut off.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran for InuYasha's bed and tackled him.

InuYasha grunted in pain and yelled.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha said before a pillow came flying to his face to smother him.

"Urgh Sugh agh bitgh" InuYasha tried to yell through the pillow.

"Sesshomaru get off!" Koga and Miroku yelled before pulling him off and restraining him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" InuYasha demanded.

"You did this!" Sesshomaru yelled while pointing to his face, they all stared….and then busted out laughing.

On Sesshomaru's face was written in lipstick 'Talk next time Loser.'

"Why the hell would I write talk next time loser?" InuYasha asked after laughing his ass off.

"Cause….Wait…you wouldn't…only…KAGURA WOULD!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Eh." Miroku shrugged, he started laughing all of a sudden.

"Wah?" InuYasha asked dumb founded.

"Look at your faces!" Miroku pointed, On Koga's face, was pink eye shadow and red lip stick smeared everywhere. InuYasha had blue eye shadow and pink lipstick everywhere.

"Oh dear lord! Who the fuck?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Your one to speak Miro!" Koga yelled as he pointed to Miroku, on Miroku's face was written Pervert.

"Oh snap, look at the room!" Shippo yelled the only one who wasn't painted on was him; they all looked around to see their room in shambles.

Toilet paper was everywhere, things were turned over, and their clothes were thrown around everywhere. And last but not least their shoes were glued on the ceiling.

"The girls!" Koga yelled loudly, the guys wash their faces and got dressed then stormed through the ship.

"Kagome! Open up!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome opened the door and smiled sweetly.

"Why hello InuYasha." Kagome smirked.

"You bitch!" InuYasha yelled, just then Mr. and Mrs. Yamata came walking down the hallway.

"InuYasha! What's the meaning of this?" Mrs. Yamata asked, sternly.

"She killed, no _maimed_ my room!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hell she maimed _us_!" Koga added.

"I'll kill them…" Sesshomaru glared, they all stared back at him and moved over a bit.

"Kagome Higurashi. Come right now." Mrs. Yamata said, Kagome nodded and followed down the hallway, everyone followed behind…maintaining some distance of course.

"Kagome Higurashi! How could you get into this much trouble in one day?!" Mrs. Yamata yelled.

"It didn't take me a whole day…" Kagome bowed her head.

"Kagome…why?"

"Because he called me a cheater, no one gets away with that." Kagome glared at the ground.

"Kagome, I'm sure he was only joking, now who else helped?"

"W-What do you mean?" Kagome stuttered.

"I know you; you'd never be able to pull this off with some help." Mrs. Yamata stared at her hard.

"No, No one helped; it was me and me alone." Kagome said, she stared directly into Mrs. Yamata's eyes. Of course Mrs. Yamata knew she was lying but took the excuse anyways.

"Alright, you'll be cleaning the mess hall everyday for the next week." Mrs. Yamata said, with a smirk.

"What that's all?" Kagome asked startled.

"Yup, now hurry and run along." Mrs. Yamata winked at her.

Kagome nodded and met up with everyone.

"So you got away?" Sango asked.

"Yup, just barely." Kagome sighed.

"Good job though eh?" Kagura and Kilala smirked.

"Damn right!" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome…You bitch!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after Kagome. Kagome winked at her friends and made a mad dash for it.

"Oh boy." Kagura shook her head, she felt as if someone was staring at her so she turned her head to see Sesshomaru staring at her like he was plotting something…..

Son of a Bitch

**A/N: **Lol how was that? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Peace out! Love you all!

**Vixen**


	7. Chapter 7

Shikon Cruise

Paradise Island…Or not

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Good job though eh?" Kagura and Kilala smirked._

"_Damn right!" Kagome laughed._

"_Kagome…You bitch!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after Kagome. Kagome winked at her friends and made a mad dash for it._

"_Oh boy." Kagura shook her head, she felt as if someone was staring at her so she turned her head to see Sesshomaru staring at her like he was plotting something….._

**Present time**

**In the Morning**

"_Attention all passengers, Shikon Cruise will now be stopping at one of the many islands of Japan, please have a good 2 days here!"_ The announcement rang throughout the ship early one morning.

"Hey, you hear that?" InuYasha asked. He was sitting on a couch in Kagome's room, eating some of her chips.

"Duh! It was freaking loud!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she was folding a few of her clothes.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways we're stopping at some island that should be sweet." InuYasha said as he drank some of her pop.

"InuYasha, I said you could help me pack not eat everything you could get your hands on!" Kagome said as she ripped the can out of his hands and took a sip.

Over the last few days InuYasha and Kagome had gotten closer; they were becoming really good friends and talking a lot more…

"Yeah well I'm gonna take a good walk along the beach, that's for sure." InuYasha said.

"Yeah maybe I could come with-"

"Maybe I could go with you Inu!" Kikyo smiled at Kagome's door. She walked in and sat on his lap; InuYasha smiled but was kind of shocked when she just walked in.

"Sorry what were you saying Kagome?" InuYasha asked after Kikyo kissed him.

"Oh, um nothing, I hope you guys have a good time on that walk then!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Kagura and Kilala came running to Kagome's door.

"What?" Kagome inquired

"Well we're having a party, don't tell the teachers, they won't know, but yeah we're gonna have a party, it's gonna be a beach party starts at around 10." Kagura panted out.

"Awesome! I'm there." Kagome cheered.

"Same!" Sango said coming out of nowhere.

"I'm in." InuYasha shrugged, Kikyo nodded her head which in turn brought a deep sigh from Kagura.

"We're in as well." Miroku said, for Koga and Shippo, as he stood next to Sango.

Miroku and Sango seemed to be getting closer as well, they talked more often and she didn't have to slap him as much as she used to.

"Awesome anyways, we're gonna have to sneak out so that Mrs. and Mr. Yamata don't' find out." Ayame informed.

"Hell, they'll probably BE there BEFORE us!" Kilala smirked, everyone laughed, though they knew she was right.

"Ok well let's get ready chicklets!" Ayame skipped down the hallway, they stared after her and shook their heads.

**At the Island**

"Ok classes, we have rented a hotel that's close to the beach have fun." Mrs. Yamata said as she and her husband walked away.

"Ok we'll get ready for the party; you all can do whatever the hell you want until 10:00pm." Kagura instructed. Kagura, Kilala, Ayame, Kikyo, Koga, Shippo and even Sesshomaru stayed to help out with the party, Kagome and InuYasha just wandered off.

They went a little away from the hotel and into the town. Though it was an island it looked more like one of those old towns in the movies, though it did have some more modern features.

"So what do you want to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know, I've got some money on me though so I can get stuff for us." Kagome smiled at him.

"I've got some money too." InuYasha smiled back.

"Cool, so let's see what I want to get." Kagome smirked at him. She and InuYasha walked around until they came into this clothing/jewelry shop.

"Oh look over there!" Kagome squealed and dragged InuYasha by the hand to a clothing rack. She took out a beautiful blue dress. It was dark and was form fitting, it was a strapless and went down to Kagome's ankles. Kagome tried it on and modeled for Inuyasha.

"So?" Kagome asked as she spun around.

"I-I think it's beautiful!" InuYasha gasp, Kagome really did look like the dress was made for her.

"Awww, thank you Yasha!" Kagome insisted on calling InuYasha, Yasha now, she said it made her feel like they were actually getting to be friends, so in turn InuYasha would call her Kags every now and then.

"Well it'd look prettier if it was on someone else…" InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome mocked hit him, he caught her hand and smiled at her, Kagome smiled back and then…

"So how are you two doing?" The store manager asked.

"Oh, um we're fine." Kagome said, though they didn't let go.

"Oh, young love so sweet, is this for anything special, like an engagement perhaps?"

The store owner winked. She was tall and had long black hair. Her smile was bright and her eyes were a light hazel.

"Oh no—" Kagome was cut off.

"Yes, Kags and I are having an engagement party soon, and I thought that I should get her a dress." InuYasha cut in, he pulled Kagome into his lap and whispered into her ear.

"Just go along with it." InuYasha smiled at her and Kagome smiled back.

"Oh I see, well then I'll give you a discount, come with me." She instructed, Kagome was about to laugh but she held it in. Kagome went back in and took off the dress; she followed the women and paid for the dress, which was now 30 off.

"Here." Kagome was about to hand her money, but InuYasha stepped in.

"I'll pay darling, remember it's our special night, but I want you to be the one who gets whatever she wants." InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Aw that's so adorable." The women said as she gave them their change.

Kagome blushed and wrapped her arm around InuYasha's waist.

"Have a good day." The women waved. As soon as they got out of the store they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we got away with that!" Kagome laughed out.

"Hey, I'm the master!" InuYasha laughed with her.

They started walking a bit when someone put an arm around Kagome.

"Hey babe, where you going?" A deep voice asked, Kagome looked to her side and saw a man about 20 ish and looking at her chest.

"Back off." Kagome said trying to get him off her.

"Aw come on." The man said when he was suddenly ripped off of her and thrown to the ground.

"She said no, bastard." InuYasha glared he put an arm around Kagome and they started to walk away the man and his friends ran off.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said as she leaned her head against him.

**Back at the beach**

"Ok let's party!" They all yelled the party had already started and everyone was dancing drinking and laughing. InuYasha and Kagome were talking at the bar and then Kikyo came up and started to dance with InuYasha, Kagome went over and started talking to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey I thought you were talking to InuYasha, not that we don't want you here." Sango said.

"Yeah but now he's dancing with Kikyo." Kagome shrugged.

"Oh, no offence but she's starting to get kind of annoying, with the fact of InuYasha." Sango sighed.

"Well that's just how most girls are around him, don't tell anyone but he hates that." Miroku whispered.

"I see." Sango nodded.

"Guys! Dance be merry! Get drunk! Woo!" Kilala sang as she was on Kagura's back getting a piggy back ride.

They all laughed and started to dance.

"Hey guys!" Mrs. and Mr. Yamata yelled, they were holding a bottle of beer and dancing around.

"I told you!" Kilala pointed at them.

They all had a good laugh and sat down to talk, all except for Miroku and Sango who were trying to help their drunken teachers out of the thought that they could fly.

"No Mrs. Yamata you can't fly, not even with your pixie dust, please stop that." The group heard Sango.

"No, Mr. Yamata you can't float, fly, hover in place or freeze time so that it looks like you're in the air, and please get out of that tree!" Miroku yelled.

"So what's happening with all of you?" Kagura tuned Sango and Miroku out.

"Nothing just dancing having fun, whatever there is to do." Koga nodded.

"Kilala you wanna dance?" Shippo asked, Kilala nodded and they went on to the dance floor. Shippo put his hands on her hips and Kilala put her arms around his shoulders.

"Aw they look so cute together." Ayame, Kagura, and Kagome cooed.

"Eh." InuYasha answered and shrugged.

"Whatever." Koga shrugged.

"Yasha." Kagome lightly glared.

"Eh." InuYasha shrugged again.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and in turn InuYasha did the same thing.

"Wow, they are so mature." Kagura smiled.

"So InuYasha wanna dance?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm a bit tired, is it ok if we don't dance for now?" InuYasha asked Kikyo.

"Sure." She nodded and then a guy came up to her.

"Hey you wanna dance?" The guy asked, Kikyo looked at InuYasha and asked him in her eyes, InuYasha shrugged.

"If you want to." InuYasha said, Kikyo nodded to the guy and they started to dance.

"I'm gonna take a walk." InuYasha got up and left, they all stared after him.

"Wow that was harsh." Kagura said, how could Kikyo actually go and dance with some guy she barely even knew?

"I'm gonna go with him, excuse me." Kagome said as she got up and ran after InuYasha.

"Hey." Kagome said, she was walking a little behind him.

"Hey." InuYasha sighed.

"So, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I've been better…how could she just do that? I mean I could understand if it was a friend of ours, but she didn't even know that guy…that really hurt…" InuYasha sighed, Kagome nodded.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I can't totally understand your pain, only you can…but I can tell you I'm sorry and mean it." Kagome answered.

"Thanks Kagome, you've been a really good friend and person to talk to these past few days or weeks whatever I've lost track of the days." InuYasha smirked.

"Yeah, come on let's go back to the party!" Kagome smiled "I'll dance with you in place of Kikyo!" Kagome smiled again.

InuYasha smiled and they walked back to the party….

"InuYasha! Kagome! Go get some towels!" Kagura yelled.

"What?! Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamata are throwing up, get some towels!" Kilala and Miroku yelled.

InuYasha and Kagome ran to the hotel and into a supply closet, they looked around for some towels when the door suddenly shut closed.

InuYasha tried to open it and swore.

"Fuck, we're locked in!" InuYasha yelled he scuffed the door with his shoe and sat down; he rested his arms on his knees and his heads in his hands. Kagome walked over to him and sat down; she smoothed out her skirt and put her arms around him.

"Don't worry someone will find us, besides I don't think being locked in a closet is what your mad about." Kagome said quietly.

"Maybe it is…" InuYasha said he let Kagome hold him; he rested his head on Kagome's and relaxed.

"Then should I take that as an insult, I mean I am the only one in here." Kagome pretended to be hurt.

"Oh please." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear… I feel faint, InuYasha if you don't say sorry this instance I think I might actually die from hurt!" Kagome dramatically sighed and pretended to faint; she leaned on InuYasha and closed her eyes. InuYasha sighed and sat there in silence.

"I'm still waiting you know…" Kagome opened one eye to look at him, InuYasha sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'm sorry Kagome, that I hurt you so very much." InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's 'Dead' form.

"Ah, see was that so hard, now I'm all better!" Kagome twisted in his arms and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kagome." InuYasha looked into her eyes, Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, InuYasha leaned his head on her head and both of them sat there. After a while they started to talk again, about anything and absolutely everything.

They realized they grew closer, and both were ok with that. They never did get out of the closet….that is till….

"Hey you kids, get out of here!" A man yelled, Kagome and InuYasha woke up in a shock. Kagome was in InuYasha's arms, they somehow ended up on the floor instead of the wall like before. They blushed and pulled apart, they got up and out of the closet.

"Well that was embarrassing, wouldn't you say?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, never in my life have I been in that situation." InuYasha laughed out, Kagome laughed as well and they walked back to the beach to cool off, as they walked up they saw all of their classmates passed out all over the beach, one of their teachers was passed out in a tree and the other passed out near the shore….was she in for a surprise soon when the tide comes up….

"Ok so what should we do?" Kagome asked.

"Follow suit I say." InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome down onto the sand with him, they sat leaning against a huge rock, both talking about themselves to the other person, just like last night. As they talked, some of the students were waking up…

"I told you it'd work." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head though and if they found out we locked them in that closet, it's your ass." Sango smiled sweetly.

"Oh gee that was ever so thoughtful of you." Miroku said as he pretended he was just getting up, just in time for a rock to come flying at his head, he yelled and woke up their entire class.

"See, I told you I could hit Miroku and wake up the whole class from here." InuYasha smirked; he made sure Miroku could hear.

"Oh darn." Kagome snapped and smiled.

"Oh har har! I know where you COULD live!" Miroku lamely threatened his friends.

"Awww that's so cute, he just tried his first lame threat!" Sango said as she pinched his cheeks...and hard.

"I hate you all!" Miroku yelled, as Sesshomaru kicked him in the head.

"Don't ever wake me up again." He threatened as Kagura came up and smacked him in the side of the head.

"You suck!" She screamed as Kilala and Ayame came up and slapped him in his face, and then Koga came up and punched him in the head.

"One of these days pervert." He said and Shippo came up and kicked him right in the gut.

"That was just so I'd fit in." Shippo smiled happily.

"WHY ME?!?!?!" Miroku yelled as he fell over in pain. The group of friends laughed, all forgetting about Kikyo and the fact that she was watching their little gathering…She sighed and shook her head, realizing they had a bond bigger then her, but maybe InuYasha wouldn't leave her out. She could only hope…

**A/N: **Well that was a bad ending line-Lol. So you guys like? R&R if you wanna hell flame if you wanna, but I can tell you now… I don't give a damn. Sorry a bit tired and irritated, Anyways I hate this story soooo much! Lol, seriously, I'm half assing it, I'm still trying but barely,. I'm more into the three other stories I'm starting...Lol anyways, Love you all.

**Vixen**


	8. Chapter 8

Shikon Cruise

Shopping Trip

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_WHY ME?!?!?!" Miroku yelled as he fell over in pain. The group of friends laughed, all forgetting about Kikyo and the fact that she was watching their little gathering…She sighed and shook her head, realizing they had a bond bigger then her, but maybe InuYasha wouldn't leave her out. She could only hope…_

**Present time**

That morning, while everyone was waking from their drunken state, they all decided to go and shop around town. InuYasha and Kagome showed everyone some stores they checked out the other day.

"Hey you guys wanna check out some swimsuits?" Kagura asked with a sigh, she was a bit down today since Kikyo decided to come along.

She was hanging all over InuYasha's arm and barely noticed anyone else. Kagome walked beside InuYasha and Sango, but didn't talk too much to InuYasha since he was having enough trouble focusing on his girlfriend and her speedy mouth.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said. She took them around the corner and into a little shop.

"Wow sweetness." Kilala smiled, they walked around and looked at all the racks. The boys were with them but not really doing anything.

"Ok so, we'll model them for each other!" Ayame suggested, they all nodded, except Sango.

"Nuh uh, no way in all the seven hells, am I doing that with Miroku around." Sango said as she turned and glared at Miroku.

"Aw, Sango I'm deeply hurt." Miroku came up with a big sad, sigh.

"Oh shut it pervert." Sango glared at him.

"Sango, come on, it'll be fun." Kagome pushed, Sango sighed and gave in. The boys were first so Koga decided to try and show off to Kagome.

"I'll go first." Koga said, he came out in low brown trunks with a white stripe going down his sides, he had a well toned chest, and he knew it.

He smirked when he saw Kagome looking at him, then she smiled at him and turned to talk to InuYasha…Koga sighed and went back to change.

"Sesshomaru you're up next." Kagura smiled an evil smile.

Sesshomaru smirked and went to change he came out in low white trunks; he was leaning against the door frame. He smirked when he saw Kagura drop her mouth and quickly shut it, and pretended to look somewhere else, he smirked and went back to change.

"Damn I'd like a piece of that!" Kagura whispered to Kagome and Kilala, Ayame over heard and laughed.

"Ok so, Shippo go ahead." Kilala smiled, Shippo went in and came back out in low orange trunks with a red line going down the sides. He was a bit shy so he had his hands close to his sides. Kilala blushed ad smiled at him, he did the same.

"Aw look at that, they love each other." Kagura teased.

"Shut up." Kilala growled.

"Alright, Miroku your up." Kagome smiled at Sango.

Miroku shrugged and went in, he came back out in low Purple trunks, he had a well toned chest, but not as great as Koga's or Sesshomaru's.

"Wow, well look at that the pervert has a good body." Sango said checking him out, Miroku saw this and smirked, he went back and changed.

"Ok, come on Inu, go." Kikyo smiled at him, He smiled back, but was hesitant.

"Hey, Yash if you don't want to, then don't." Kagome said as she pulled him over to her so she could whisper into his ear.

"Hey its ok Kags, I'll go for it." InuYasha winked and went to change, Kagome sat down and smiled at him when he turned around, he took a deep breathe and went to change. Kikyo saw the exchange and sighed _'I knew I was right.'_

InuYasha came out, he had his trunks low on his hips, they were red with and orange stripe going down his side along with a yellow one. He had his hands in the pockets of them and stood there.

Needless to say the girls were impressed; though he wasn't as muscular as Sesshomaru he definitely beat out the rest. Kagome was speechless, while Kikyo smiled brightly. InuYasha smirked at Kagome and she blushed a bit.

"Wow, so dog boy's got a body." Kagura commented, InuYasha mocked glared at her and went back to change.

"Alright, girls are up, Go Kagura." Koga laughed, Kagura went and changed and came out in…A bikini, on one side it was striped with red and white, on the other side it was blue with white swirls around it, and her bottom half was red.

"So?" Kagura asked as she spun around, Sesshomaru was looking at her through the corner of his eye, trying to maintain his posture, but damn she was looking hot.

"Awesome! Go Kagura!" Kilala cheered along with Ayame, they laughed as she smiled, winked and blew a kiss….in Sesshomaru's direction.

She went back and changed, she came out and said,

"Aya, your up." Ayame went in and changed, when she came back in, a bikini as well, it was black and out lined in red. She turned around and smiled. Koga couldn't stop staring, and Miroku was having a hard time not drooling, he managed to keep to himself for Kagura, but one more girl and he might explode.

"Awesome Aya! Sango your next." Kagome said as she walked back inside.

"Fine." Sango sighed.

Sango took her sweet time, until Kagura yelled,

"Hey, loser get out of there!" Sango sighed and came out, she was wearing a light pink bikini, it had a bit of lime green like army wear, and had her hands on her hips.

"Ok here." Sango sighed, Miroku lost it. He came up to her and…

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked, Sango stared at him and then whacked him one right in the head.

"Never again." Sango said as she went inside and changed.

"Ok, ok, Kilala you go." Ayame said after she finished laughing. Kilala went and came out in a bikini as well; it was a light cream color, with black strips that looked like claw ripping on the sides. And fit her well. Shippo stared in aw, she was fine!

"So what do ya think?" She asked and spun around.

"HOTT!" Kagome laughed.

"Fine!" Ayame smiled, Kilala laughed and went to change.

"Go Kikyo." Kilala said as she came out, Kikyo went in and came out in a bikini, it was white, with blue swirls spreading around the bottom half and the top it fit her fairly well, she spun around and asked

"So?"

Kagura sighed and looked away after muttering something along the lines of 'ugly bitch.', Kagome smiled and told her she looked great, InuYasha did the same.

She smiled and walked back inside, Kagome stood up and slowly walked inside. She never did like to show too much of her body but decided to get over it. She walked out and was wearing a light red bikini; it had small white flowers on the right breast and on the left side of the lower part. Kagome had a red sarong wrapped around her hips; it hung limply.

InuYasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome, but tried not to stare so much, all the guys were staring, even Sesshomaru had to take a glance, though he thought that Kagome looked good, he thought Kagura looked great.

"Um…so?" Kagome asked, she spun around and then held her hands together.

"You look…HOT! With a capital H!" Sango cheered.

"Lookin' fine Kagome!" Koga clapped.

"Never looked better!" Kilala and Ayame smiled.

"Very nice." Kikyo smiled.

"Awesome!" Shippo said, he was sitting by Kilala.

"No one hotter!" Kagura cheered, Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome turned to InuYasha he stared at her and smiled.

"Awesome Kag, totally awesome." InuYasha smiled.

Kagome blushed and went back to change, she came out and smiled at them all.

"Ok so I say back to the beach." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Ayame said, they all bought their swimsuits and went to the beach.

Koga and InuYasha were having a surfing contest, while Kilala and Sango were having a drinking contest at the bar.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were just chilling out, sitting beside Shippo and Ayame who were playing crazy 8's. Ayame went sun tanning, while sitting and talking to Miroku, after finishing the game of cards, Shippo soon joined them in talking.

Kagome and Kikyo were swimming laps and cheering the guys on.

Everyone was relaxing and enjoying their own thing, they then got together at around sunrise.

**Sunrise**

"Ok so who won the surfing?" Ayame asked, they were all sitting around the fire, roasting marsh mellows.

"I did, thank you very much." InuYasha puffed out his chest, Kikyo was about to fake slap him when Kagome beat her to the punch. She playfully slapped him on the arm, since she was sitting next to him on the other side.

"Shut it Yash." Kagome sighed, they all laughed.

"So who won the drinking contest?" Asked Shippo.

"I…..hey…who are you? You're kinda hot." Kilala said, in a drunken state, Shippo blushed at the comment.

"Ok so I'm guessing Sango won." Miroku said, they looked over to see Sango past out on the sand by them.

"Alright so it's Kilala." Kagura laughed.

"Who did more swimming laps then?" Koga asked.

"Um…I think Kikyo did." Kagome said.

"Maybe." Kikyo shrugged.

"Actually I was watching, it was actually Kagome, she did 3 more laps then you." Ayame raised up a little.

"Oh ok then." Kikyo shrugged again.

"Guys we better head on in." Ayame suggested, it was getting kind of dark.

They all headed inside the hotel. The students of both schools went to go and eat in the lounge. It was a big red room, with gold out linings of Dragons and Phoenixes. They were sitting across from one another laughing and having a good time.

"Ok so wait, you walked around naked for a whole day at school because you thought you were invisible?" Kagura laughed, Sango started crying from laughing so hard beside her. Kilala nearly choked on her drink as Ayame fell on the floor clutching her stomach from pain of laughing too much.

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that Sesshomaru was lying?" InuYasha huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Maybe after the first few people started laughing at you?" Shippo suggested, InuYasha flipped him off.

They were all talking about their most embarrassing times, the other students had already left, so they sat down there and talked.

InuYasha just told them how in grade 3 Sesshomaru told him he could become invisible if he did his chores and InuYasha actually believed him.

"Ok so Kagome, how about you?" Koga asked.

"Ok well I was in a real hurry to change for gym, sometime in grade 4 so I was running down the halls and went into the change room…..too bad it was the guys." Kagome blushed, The group bursted out laughing.

"Burn!" Miroku laughed.

"Ok Mr. Hot shot, what was your most embarrassing moment?" Kagome asked, Miroku shrugged.

"Every time I get hit by a girl?" Miroku suggested.

"No way, that's too many." Sango smirked.

"Hey guys, how long have you all been down here for?" Kikyo asked, she had left to talk to some friends so she wasn't in there discussion.

"Um…about an hour, maybe 2." Kagome answered.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go to sleep, night." Kikyo waved, they all waved back, except for Kagura, who fingered her, until Kagome told her to stop…then she stuck out her tongue instead.

"Ok so, Kagura why do you hate Kikyo so much?" Miroku asked.

"Because she keeps trying to take over Kagome's position in our group. Kagome doesn't think she is…But I know she is. She's always wanted to get Kagome out, and I'm not about to let her. She is pure evil." Kagura said without hesitation,

Miroku looked over at InuYasha, he and Kagome were having their own little discussion…he hadn't even cared what she said about his own girlfriend…

"Now, now Kagura please, calm down." Kagome smiled at her, Kagura smiled back.

"Ok kid's time to get some sleep." Kagura said, they all stood up and went to bed, Kagome stayed behind, InuYasha did too. They said they were going to walk around the town. Kilala looked at them like they were crazy.

"Are you fucking joking me? It's like 10pm; you guys could get into some freaking trouble out there." Kilala said.

"Well, InuYasha said he would take me out, plus since the engine on the boat is screwed up, we'll be here for a while, we might even stay out the whole night." Kagome said, they all nodded at the crazy couple and went to sleep.

InuYasha and Kagome walked out and into town. There were still a lot of people out, and lights on the shops were still on.

"Kags, I have a question." InuYasha asked.

"Ok shoot." Kagome smiled.

"Remember, when we had the welcome to the cruise party? You said that I looked like a midnight run kind of guy…what did you mean?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome and InuYasha walked for a bit, Kagome thought about it and then answered.

"My dad was like you, a person who had deep thoughts, interesting and open minded opinions, but hid it well. I call those people a midnight run kind of person because, you probably liked to get up in the middle of the night, run and think about everything, to let yourself go. You want to open your thoughts to others, but your scared of what they think…am I right?" Kagome asked, she looked at him, he looked back and smiled.

"Yeah, you are." They both smiled and headed back to the hotel….only to find it was locked.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome was shaking the doors; she finally flipped out her phone after countless of tries of the door. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked up.

"Hey you've called Sango, I'm not here right now most likely because I don't want to talk to you, don't bother leaving a message because I probably won't read it and I'll for sure delete it." Kagome got Sango's answering machine, she dialed another number.

"This is Kagura, leave me a message, and if this is God, Please smite Kikyo." She got Kagura's answering machine, so she called another number.

"Hey, it's Ayame's cell, and if you don't know that, hang up." Kagome sighed and dialed another number.

"This is Kilala's cell phone, I'm probably at home, and if you don't know the number, there's probably a reason." Kagome sighed and turned to InuYasha, he took out his cell to call his friends.

"Hey, if this is a pretty girl call back, if this isn't, go away." Miroku's answering machine came up.

"Hey, I'm the awesome Koga, if you don't know who that is, why the hell are you calling and have you been living under a rock?" Koga's oh so cocky answering machine.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru's answering machine.

"Hey it's Shippo, I'm not in, or I am and I just really don't like you, either way I'm not picking up."

"Ok I'll call Kikyo then." InuYasha said, he dialed in her number and waited.

"Hi this is Kikyo, I'm not in right now leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya." InuYasha hung up.

"Damn what a boring answering machine, what's yours?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Mines, 'Hey Kagome here, If you don't know who I am, hang up if you do, I'm either really away or just to lazy to press a button and talk, do what you think you have to do beep' Yours?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Yasha here, I don't care who you are, screw off I'm busy, or I really hate you." InuYasha smiled, Kagome laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I say we get a hotel, I've got some money, so let's get." InuYasha took Kagome's hand and went back into town to find another hotel they could crash in.

**A/N: **Hey hey, how was that? I love their answering machines-Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, until next chapter! Peace out…oh and R&R if you wanna!

**Vixen**


	9. Chapter 9

Shikon Cruise

Locked up and saving Mitzuki part 1

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked._

"_I say we get a hotel, I've got some money, so let's get." InuYasha took Kagome's hand and went back into town to find another hotel they could crash in._

**Present time**

InuYasha and Kagome had just found a hotel, it was even in there price range. They went up stairs and opened their door. It was fairly big, with red carpets, red silk sheets and pillows and red curtains….and there was only one bed…in a shape of a heart…

"What the hell?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I have no clue…" He said just as an attendant came into the room.

"Hey there you lucky couple! The lady that owns that cute little store down the street told us that you're engaged, so we gave you the suit." The lady smiled, she was about Kagome's height and had blue eyes. She was also blonde, which told them she must be an American.

"Oh…how nice of her…" Kagome said, trying to hold her smile.

"Why yes, yes it is honey…" InuYasha smirked at Kagome; the blonde attendant had her back to them for a second so she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well I just came to check if everything was ok…so is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes it is, thank you for all of your help, please thank your manager and the lady that told them." InuYasha smiled, she smiled back and went downstairs after closing the door, and InuYasha went over and locked it.

"Ok well….that explains the room." InuYasha sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kagome pointed to the heart shaped bed; InuYasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Well sleep I guess, just make sure to stay on our own side." InuYasha said as he went into the washroom.

Kagome sat on the bed and smiled _'oh well, at least it's not Miroku.'_

"HOLY SHIT! They've got a bar….IN THE WASHROOM! Dude AND a hot tub! Damn!" InuYasha yelled, Kagome laughed and went to take a look.

"Holy fuck! They've got a freaking lounge in here!" Kagome yelled as well.

Outside of the door the American attendant laughed at the young couple_ 'They really are newly engaged.'_ She thought while she went downstairs again.

**Later on that night**

"Ok I wish I lived here!" InuYasha said, they had found a fire place in the next room and decided to roast some marshmallows.

"I know! Is this seriously what newly engaged couples get?" Kagome wondered as she ate another marsh mellow.

"I don't know but I could seriously get used to this." InuYasha sighed as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

'_I could too…especially if it was with you…what?!_' Kagome was startled by her thought as InuYasha came over and tickled her.

"Hey, what! Let me go!" Kagome yelled as he tickled her even more. They laughed and laughed, soon Kagome got the upper hand and pushed InuYasha off, she straddled him and tickled him back, he struggled and laughed, Kagome laughed with him…

"Ok, ok I give Kags." InuYasha laughed.

Kagome stopped and they realized their position, she leaned her head down as he leaned his head up.

"Awe that's just adorable!" The American attendant said at the door, she had come up to give them the extra marshmallows they ordered.

The couple blushed, Kagome got off of her 'husband' as he sat up.

"Oh sorry to disturb you two." She winked, InuYasha laughed as he saw Kagome blush he wrapped an arm around her and put her on his lap.

"Anyways, here are your marshmallows you ordered." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"I swear…I locked that door…" InuYasha shook his head; Kagome giggled and got up from his lap to get their marshmallows, she walked back and they sat down.

"So, let's get to know each other…some more…!" Kagome smiled, InuYasha sighed and shook his head but agreed.

"Ok well, why are you going to an all boy's school? You don't like girls?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows, InuYasha chuckled and started.

"My older brother went to an all boys school because he said it wouldn't distract him, in turn my family decided the same for me, I was always the failure of my family, the one that did whatever he wanted, but never once did my mom or dad care, in fact they seemed to think it was funny, they said they loved me the same no matter what, even my cold brother thought it was funny at times, we were a true happy family, I was the screw up, my brother was the role model, my mom the caring one and my dad the greatest man alive, some how, even though we were so different we were such a happy family, mom said I was exactly like dad was when he was younger." InuYasha said.

"The only person to actually hate my way of living was my uncle Naraku, Sesshomaru always told me it didn't matter, and it's not like I cared what he thought anyways." InuYasha said.

"That sounds so nice! You must really love your family, well except for Naraku, so have you talked to your mom or dad since we went on this cruise?" Kagome asked.

"No...they died about 3 years ago, my uncle killed them, he ran his car into them when we were going to the park for our family gathering, he meant to hit me, but my mom and dad pushed me out of the way… It was my fault they died, if he had just hit me…then this wouldn't have happened, it's always because of me that people around me get hurt, I've been a problem for Sesshomaru since forever…." InuYasha hung his head down low.

"I…I know that I might not have been through everything that you have been through, and I probably don't understand everything…but it sounds to me like they would have done it all over again, they loved you InuYasha, they would have done it even if it meant they had to lose their life, in order for you to live, that's just what parents do." Kagome smiled at him, InuYasha looked up, tears lightly glazing his eyes, and he smiled.

Kagome crawled over to him and sat by his side, she wrapped an arm around him and together they just sat there…content….

"Anyways, what about you? Why are you at an all girl's school?" InuYasha asked her.

"Well, I used to be a real tomboy, I was alright around guys, and they were my best friends…but…Um…well I was young and I didn't understand that most guys wanted only one thing…" Kagome choked on her words, while and anger was building inside him.

"What happened?!" He harshly asked Kagome was startled; he calmed down when he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"I mean, can you tell me what happened?" InuYasha calmly asked.

"Well, one of my friends tried to…well…touch me…but our teacher came in before anything happened, I was so relieved, I ran home and told my mom she freaked out of course and my dad was about to kick some butt, in the end I switched schools, and there you have it." Kagome answered.

"Why do you always smile? I mean you've been through more then an average person should but you always smile and act like it's nothing." InuYasha would usually beat the hell out of a person for smiling that much, but since Kagome was a girl…and could probably kick HIS ass….

"Well, it's mostly for my father, but it's for me too, if I can't come up with the courage to smile for myself, then who will? But it's also for those around me. When you see someone smile at you, you usually just have to smile back, it's in our nature, I love making people smile." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, or they just smile cause they think that your crazy and that if they smile you won't kill them." InuYasha smiled sweetly at Kagome while she flipped him off.

"Anyways we should get some sleep." Kagome yawned and stretched, she slipped into bed and InuYasha followed suit. They both said that they'd keep to their own side.

** In the Wonderful Morning**

"What do you mean we're stuck in here?!" Kagura screamed.

"I mean that we can't get out." Kikyo calmly instated.

"Cut the crap, why can't anyone get out?" Kilala growled, sure she and Kikyo were friends, but why was she so damn calm?!

"I mean, that we have a lock down, the electricity went down in the middle of the night and it mal functioned the security in the hotel." Kikyo again calmly said.

"We're gonna rot!" Ayame yelled in dismay.

Early morning they all got up to find out that they were locked inside, They looked for Kagome but couldn't find her, they thought she and InuYasha were probably still out.

"I'm gonna call her, just to make sure." Shippo said, the guys had come over since they found out about their bad news.

"Ok, tell her I said hey." Kagura waved, she went over and sat beside Sesshomaru, they sat down and talked.

Shippo dialed the phone while Koga and Ayame yelled at the TV, about the basketball stats.

**Back with Kagome and InuYasha**

Kagome heard her phone ring and woke up in shock, same with InuYasha. They looked at each other and smiled…before they realized that InuYasha was spooning Kagome…..

"AHHHHHH!!!" Kagome yelled as she pushed InuYasha off of her, InuYasha landed in a thud.

"Hey!" He yelled from the floor, Kagome quickly grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kagome picked up.

"Hey Kagome! It's me, Shippo, where are you guys, oh and Kagura says hi."

"Oh well, me and InuYasha tried to get in last night, but the gate was locked, so we got a hotel, why what's up? Me and Yasha were about to head over, oh and tell Kagura I say hi back." Kagome said as she mouthed a sorry to InuYasha, he glared at her and went into the washroom.

"Well something happened to the security thingy and we're all locked in, so you guys might have to stay there for a while longer." Shippo said.

"Oh…do you know how long it'll take to repair it?" Kagome asked as InuYasha poked her, she swatted his hand away.

"Uh…hang on let me ask." There was a moment of silence and then Shippo came back.

"Um, about a day they said."

"A day...Damn." Kagome swore "InuYasha! Stop poking me or I'll rip out your eyes!" Kagome screamed into the phone.

"Um…well I'm gonna leave you now…" Shippo said as he slowly hung up his cell.

"So what sup?" Asked Kilala.

"Well their at a hotel right now." Shippo said.

"I hope they didn't do anything…you know…naughty..." Miroku wiggled his eyes brows as Sango whacked him on the head.

"Will you ever learn pervert?" Sango asked.

"No, probably not." Miroku answered.

"Well what should we do?" Asked Ayame, after her and Koga finally turned off the TV due to too much swearing.

"I say…we throw Kikyo off the boat." Kagura smirked; Kikyo sighed and shook her head.

"Or we could…you know…not." Kikyo suggested.

"How about we go swimming in the pool?" Sango suggested, they nodded their heads and went to get their stuff. They then went to the top floor and into the pool.

**Back with Kagome and InuYasha**

"Ok so…how about we get out of here, I'm bored." Kagome said, InuYasha nodded and they went out side.

They decided to go to the park that was a bit away from the hotel. They saw some boys, kicking something.

"Oh my gosh, their beating someone, InuYasha let's go!" Kagome yelled as she dragged InuYasha over to the boys.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded in a strong voice.

"None of your business go away." One of the boy's said, they all looked around a year or so younger then her, yet they had a mouth…

Kagome heard a whimper, it sounded like a little girl.

"Shut up Mitzuki!" One boy yelled.

"Get off of her!" Kagome yelled, she dove into the group of boys and covered the girl's body with her own. The boys kept kicking and kicking, Kagome started coughing up some blood when a foot slipped and kicked her right in the side of the stomach; InuYasha grew furious and came in.

"Get off of her!" He yelled as he threw the boys off of Kagome and the girl, they all scattered and ran off, he kneeled by Kagome.

"Are you ok Kagome? Speak to me, come on." InuYasha tried to see if she was still awake, Kagome moaned but didn't wake up.

InuYasha carried her over to a nearby tree, the little girl followed them.

"Hey…why were those boys beating on you?" InuYasha asked the girl looked up but didn't say anything; InuYasha lay down beside Kagome and hugged her to himself.

"Mitzuki? Mitzuki where are you?!" A frantic voice asked, she looked to where InuYasha was and ran, when she saw her daughter beside him.

"Oh my god!" The women said as she hugged her daughter, she was American, her hair was a light brown and her eyes a deep green, she was hugging and crying.

"What happened? Were they picking on you again?" She asked her daughter, she then noticed InuYasha and the unconscious girl that lay next to him.

"I'm sorry, thank you for finding my girl…what happened?" She pointed to Kagome.

"She tried to save your daughter from some boys, she got in the way and she got knocked out." InuYasha said harshly, he moved Kagome to his lap and cradled her head.

"Oh my, will she be alright?" The women asked in a nervous voice, her concern was clear in her eyes.

"I think I'm InuYasha by the way." InuYasha said, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"I'm Julia Takuzuni." She smiled, hugging her daughter and wiping her tears away.

"Um…" InuYasha stared at her.

"I'm married to a Japanese man, I'm American, and Mitzuki is…a half-breed…" Julia looked down at her now asleep daughter.

"I…see…is that why those guys were picking on her?" InuYasha asked looking at Mitzuki as well.

"Yes, they have been for a while now, no one can get through to her, she stopped talking about 2 years ago…I don't know what to do…" Julia cried, her eyes were glazing with tears.

"I…I don't know what to say…" InuYasha said.

"It's alright it's not your burden…is it ok if I stay with you, to thank this young girl?" Julia asked.

InuYasha nodded his head as Kagome started to wake up….

**A/N: **Hey all, so here's chapter 9, I hope you like it; the whole Mitzuki thing was me totally pulling it out of my ass-Lol. Anyways I still have to figure out how to end it, it's gonna be fairly sad…so yeah or maybe not, whatever I feel like at the time will be what happens-Lol anyways peace out!

"See you next time on _Shikon Cruise_"

**Vixen**


	10. Chapter 10

Shikon Cruise

Locked up and saving Mitzuki part 2

** Last time on Shikon Cruise**

_InuYasha nodded his hea__d as Kagome started to wake up…_

**Present time**

"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?!" InuYasha asked frantically, Kagome nodded her head slightly.

Mitzuki came up and held Kagome's hand, she squeezed it and felt Kagome squeeze back, Kagome came to in a few minutes.

"Urgh…I hate headaches…" Kagome mumbled.

"I'm so glad you're awake…" Julia smiled, Kagome smiled back.

"Oh this is the little girl, Mitzuki's mother." InuYasha filled in when he saw Kagome's slight confusion.

"I wanted to thank you for everything." Julia said to Kagome, Kagome nodded and smiled brightly.

"It was my pleasure, are you alright Mitzuki?" Kagome asked the now awake little girl, Mitzuki nodded her head, her dark brown hair swaying with her, her bright hazel eyes sparkling yet held a story of pain, and sorrow…so much sadness for a girl so young to have felt already.

"Mitzuki doesn't speak she's mute." InuYasha explained.

"Oh…I see…" Kagome said sadly.

"Well I must go; I have to drop her off at the daycare…" Julia said as she stood up and brushed some grass off of her skirt, Mitzuki nodded her head no, and tried to hide behind Kagome.

"Please Mitzuki we need to, I have an important meeting today." Julia pleaded.

"Um...we can look after her! We'll stay till whatever time you want! We can even stay by the office if you want, or whatever!" Kagome said in a rush.

"Um…I don't really know…" Julia said, InuYasha knew it must have been hard, I mean with people beating up her daughter everyday and then just putting her with some people she barely knew.

"Julia, may I speak with you for a moment?" InuYasha asked, he took Julia over to a small clearing close by and talked her into letting them take care of Mitzuki, Kagome and Mitzuki were watching some ants carry small bits of leaves up an oak tree.

"See, ants are really strong, even though their small, so be an ant, show people you can do more then what they think." Kagome winked at Mitzuki, Mitzuki smiled and let out a small giggle, When Julia saw this she agreed, and told them to meet back here in about 6-7 hours.

Julia waved and kissed Mitzuki on the cheek.

"Ok so what are we going to do? Mitzuki, what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked as she held the little girls hands, Mitzuki just stared at her,

"Ok…how about we play a game, we walk around town and whatever you wanna do squeeze my hand ok?" Kagome asked, Mitzuki smiled and nodded.

InuYasha walked beside them, his hands behind his neck and he rolled his eyes.

"InuYasha…thanks for worrying…" Kagome whispered softly, InuYasha stared at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Hey what are you doing with a half-breed?" Asked a group of high schoolers, there were about 6 of them, 4 guys and 2 girls.

"What do you care?" Kagome asked in a harsh voice, she put Mitzuki behind her.

"Well, if you were true Japanese, you wouldn't even touch her; let us take her off your hands." One of the boys said.

"How about no?" InuYasha stepped in front of the two, he glared at them, the boys back off a little and the girls just whispered among themselves.

"We're not scared of you, I mean look you're a freak too, what the hell it's up with your silver hair?" One brave…or stupid boy said.

"You should be scared, because I'm gonna make you cry." InuYasha's anger was clear as rain, the boys started to get scared, "Hay man, we didn't mean anything." The boys ran off with the girls behind them.

"Well…shows you how many people are still so prejudice…" Kagome shook her head; she felt some water and looked up to see rain falling.

"I guess we better find a place to go." InuYasha said, Kagome shook her head.

"No way! Rain is awesome! Come on Mitzuki I'll show you how great the rain really is!" Kagome smiled as she pulled Mitzuki into the street and started dancing in the rain, it was coming down hard but yet gentle. Mitzuki started laughing and danced along InuYasha just stood there, he's mouth wide open and a perplexed look on his face.

"InuYasha come on!" Kagome waved him over, she took Mitzuki's hand into hers and they started dancing some more, InuYasha sighed and ran over to the two crazy people dancing in the street. He stood next to them but didn't dance, so then Kagome took his hands with Mitzuki and they both tried to get him to dance. He laughed but didn't move.

Soon some more teens, parents and children joined them; they all started dancing and laughing, mingling and talking.

Kagome laughed as she dragged InuYasha and Mitzuki out of the crowd.

"I never thought everyone would start dancing to." Kagome laughed, Mitzuki was laughing as well, InuYasha just shook his head, and they walked and passed an Ice cream store, when Mitzuki squeeze Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked up to see the ice cream store.

"Do you want some?" Kagome asked, Mitzuki nodded slowly and Kagome smiled.

"Alright then! Ice cream it is! InuYasha your treat!" Kagome said as she and Mitzuki marched into the store.

"Hey wait! I never agreed!" InuYasha yelled running after the two, Mitzuki laughed when Kagome got a table and InuYasha sat down.

"I hate you." InuYasha murmured to Kagome, Kagome just smiled and said,

"I love you too!"

"Ok I'm gonna go and order, it'll take a while since they have a freaking huge line!" Kagome sighed as she took InuYasha's wallet and went into the line.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled, Kagome just winked and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh boy…" InuYasha thought, Mitzuki giggled, InuYasha smiled and put his arms on the table.

"So…why won't you talk?" InuYasha said bluntly, Mitzuki looked down at her fingers and swung her foot.

"Well let me tell you…I was like you once, I stopped talking for almost 5 months when I was younger, My uncle, he hated me with every fiber of his being, so he beat me, I was scared I didn't like to talk, some kids picked on me too, because I wouldn't talk."

"But then I entered middle school and made a friend, Miroku, he was the greatest, he never saw me as anything lower then him, he would gladly stand up for me. One day when I was getting picked on by some kids, Miroku stopped them, I asked him why, I mean I never talked to him and I usually ignored him, but he always talked to me anyway, I asked him why he always looked out for me, that was the first words I ever spoke to him and he said it was because I was his best friend, from that day on, I realized just because I was different, my hair was a weird color, it didn't matter cause I had a best friend and I tried my hardest to make sure I repaid him back."

"I think that you can't really get out of what your in until you have someone tell you their your friend and that they like you for you, so Mitzuki…I like you, and I want to be friends…do you want to as well?" InuYasha asked, Mitzuki had tears in her eyes and she went over to InuYasha, sat in his lap and cried as she hugged him.

"Y-Yes…I…really do…I…w-want…t-to be f-friends!" Mitzuki cried, InuYasha hugged the small girl and smiled.

"And I'm sure Kagome would like to be your friend as well." InuYasha smiled, Kagome came back to see the two bonding.

"I'm glad you two are hugging, but I finally got the ice-cream and I don't want it to melt." Kagome smiled at them, Mitzuki went off of InuYasha's lap and hugged Kagome's legs.

"I—Can we…be friends…Kagome?" Mitzuki asked.

"Oh my! Of course!" Kagome said and she went to her knees and hugged Mitzuki, she smiled and looked at InuYasha, who in turned smiled back.

The three sat their eating their ice cream and laughing.

**Back with the others**

"Dammit you cheater!" Kilala yelled.

"Fuck you!" Sango yelled back, the two had started a game of 'who can do the most laps before passing out and drowning' in the pool.

"You know I won!" Kilala yelled.

"I'm not listening." Sango sang while covering her ears.

Just as she started singing 'itsy bitsy little spider' they heard a scream and a splash, they turned their heads to see Kikyo coming to the surface and Kagura whistling beside her on the edge.

"Kagura what did you do?" Shippo sighed.

"Why nothing dear Shippo, I was merely standing here when I saw Kikyo accidentally trip into the water, I tried to save her, but alas I was not fast enough." Kagura faked innocence.

"I'm so sure." Koga rolled his eyes, Ayame laughed.

"Oh well." Kagura shrugged, she was then picked up and thrown into the cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled when she surfaced.

Sesshomaru was standing there, smirking madly.

"I hate you! What the hell was that for?!" Kagura demanded.

"That was for writing 'talk next time loser' on my forehand!" Sesshomaru then calmly walked to his chair and sat down, Kagura glared before swearing a few choice words.

"I hope you die of some horrible, incurable disease that makes your hair fall out and your eyeballs shrink into raisins and I hope it makes you wither in pain every second you breathe!" Kagura yelled.

"Well… that was a lot of detail…" Kilala whispered to Miroku and Sango.

"I'm sure she's thought about it lots." Miroku whispered back.

Sango and Kilala nodded.

**Back with InuYasha, Kagome and Mitzuki**

They had just finished eating their ice cream and decided to go, Mitzuki reached for Kagome's hand and then for InuYasha's. He stared at it before finally taking the hand; they looked like they were a real family.

Mitzuki was swinging between them.

"Let's go to the park ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok!" Mitzuki said cheerfully, she was getting used to talking again.

"Whatever…" InuYasha sighed.

"Ok so off to the park we go!" Kagome sang.

**Back to the others**

"I hope you die." Kagura said as she glared at Sesshomaru who was reading a book.

"I know." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'll get you back…one of these days…" Kagura started cackling evilly.

**Back to Kagome and InuYasha**

"So Mitzuki, you think you can handle going to daycare and school now?" Kagome asked her, they were sitting by the tree that Julia said to meet them.

"I-I think….so…" Mitzuki smiled, InuYasha looked at the scene in front of him.

Kagome was smiling and holding Mitzuki and Mitzuki was smiling back, they looked truly content.

"Well that's good, I hope you have a good time, and we'll try to visit you again!" Kagome smiled.

"Right Yasha?" Kagome asked him, He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course we will." InuYasha said.

They sat there and waited until Julia came. About 20 minutes later, she came running up to them.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Julia said.

"Oh, it's alright, no problem at all!" Kagome said, she went down to Mitzuki's level and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, but when we meet again, promise you'll smile, always smile, ok?" Kagome told her, Mitzuki nodded her head and turned to InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll miss you too…" InuYasha sighed, Mitzuki smiled, she hugged InuYasha and he hugged back as well, Kagome smiled.

"Remember we're friends, ok?" InuYasha whispered in her ear, Mitzuki nodded and hugged them both again, they both hugged back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter." Julia smiled.

"It….was…fun mommy…" Mitzuki said softly, Julia bursted into tears.

"My baby! I haven't heard your voice in so long!" Julia cried, while hugging her daughter, Mitzuki smiled and hugged her mom back.

"InuYasha….and K-Kagome…helped me." Mitzuki said.

"Thank you, you two are the greatest kids ever!" Julia said. Her tears fell as she thanked them repeatedly, waving bye, Kagome smiled and waved back.

"I hope Mitzuki is ok." Kagome said, InuYasha wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure she will be." InuYasha said as they went to the hotel, they got their stuff and headed back to their friends, then went back to the ship.

"Kagome your back!" Kilala yelled.

"Why yes, yes I am." Kagome smiled.

"Yay for Kagome!" Ayame laughed, she and Koga were again yelling at the TV.

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?" InuYasha asked.

"What about you?" Koga asked.

"Oh har!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hey InuYasha." Shippo said.

"Hey idiot." Sesshomaru said "Hey Kagome."

"Hey." Kagome and InuYasha said.

"Kagome!" Sango hugged her, she hugged back.

"Hey Yash!" Miroku said as he went to hug him, only to be pushed back.

"Don't even try." InuYasha said, Miroku laughed.

"Inu!" Kikyo yelled and hugged him, InuYasha hesitated and looked at Kagome, Kagome looked away, and Kikyo saw this.

"So what happened while we were gone?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, Kagura almost drown Kikyo." Ayame said as if nothing happened.

"Yeah and your stupid brother almost drown me." Kagura mumbled, InuYasha laughed, totally forgetting she almost drowned his girlfriend.

"Well anyways, Um…Kagome can we talk outside?" Kikyo asked, Kagome looked at InuYasha and he did the same.

"Uh…Sure…" Kagome smiled, Kikyo and Kagome walked outside, InuYasha staring after them both.

"Hey who wants to get drunk?" Kilala asked.

**A/N: **Hey, how was that? Hoped you all liked it! Peace out! R&R if you wanna! And some of you people think the spelling of the names are wrong (Ex.: Kikyo or Kikyou or Shippo or Shippou) But the thing is, people use both, and I use the other ways so don't pound on me, not to mention Kilala can be spelled with L's instead of R's, I know your used to R's but I use L's so yeah…that's just in the English language, I'm Asian, yes but I don't go by those rules I go by MY rules-Lol!

"See you next time on _Shikon Cruise_"

**Vixen**


	11. Chapter 11

Shikon Cruise

Show-Down: Kagome vs. Kikyo part 1

**Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_So what happened while we were gone?" InuYasha asked_

"_Well, Kagura almost drown Kikyo." Ayame said as if nothing happened._

"_Yeah and your stupid brother almost drown me." Kagura mumbled, InuYasha laughed, totally forgetting she almost drowned his girlfriend._

"_Well anyways, Um…Kagome can we talk outside?" Kikyo asked, Kagome looked at InuYasha and he did the same._

"_Uh…Sure." Kagome smiled, Kikyo and Kagome walked outside, InuYasha staring after them both._

"_Hey who wants to get drunk?" Kilala asked._

**Present time**

"So, what did you want to talk about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She was a bit frightened at the moment, what if she asked about InuYasha and her? Kagome looked around a bit nervously but straightened up in the end.

"Kagome…do you... have feelings for InuYasha?" Kikyo asked,

Her head was down casted and she was fiddling with her fingers, she already knew the truth but she just had to ask.

Kagome stood there in shock, _'Do I have feelings for InuYasha?'_

"…What of course not! Never! He's just a friend! Plus he can be really dense at time! I've gotta go!" Kagome stuttered out, she ran back to the group, InuYasha came out soon after.

"Hey Inu." Kikyo smiled, her smile was sad, yet sweet…it was finally real, finally showed her true feelings.

"Hey." InuYasha smiled, he went to the edge like Kikyo. He rested his arm on it and his other hand in his pocket.

"So, what did you and Kagome talk about? She came in walking really fast and then went into Kagura's room, Kagura followed." InuYasha asked.

"Oh…you know…about how you and her have fallen in love…all of that." Kikyo said. Her eyes were on the water, splashing about on the boat.

"What?! Never!" InuYasha yelled in defense.

"InuYasha...did you and Kagome...do…_it_…while you were away?" Kikyo turned away from him even more.

"Ew No!" InuYasha spat out.

"Did you...kiss?" Kikyo asked, more relieved.

"…No…but…I did want to…" InuYasha answered truthfully, he hated hurting someone, but if he hadn't told her it'd hurt her even more.

"I see…I was right…I could never compete with Kagome, she was always the one everyone chose, she was always their first choice, even though she didn't want to be she always was…I thought I finally had someone she couldn't get too…but I was wrong…" Kikyo said sadly, she turned around and smiled brightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"But its ok, I can deal with it, I'm happy for her and you! I'll smile, just like her, because even though she should be my enemy she's my role model." Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo, you don't understand!" InuYasha tried.

"Inu, don't…you should know by now the feelings you have for her…don't deny it…please…"

"No! I really do care about you! Don't think I don't!" InuYasha yelled, he did care for her; he wouldn't have dated her if he didn't.

"I…I'm sorry…sorry that I wasn't faithful." InuYasha hugged her, she smiled and hugged back.

"Anyways I got to go." Kikyo said as she broke the embrace, she walked away slowly, never looking back.

InuYasha stood there, wondering about his feelings for a certain girl.

**In Kagura's room**

"So you almost kissed him?!" Sango yelled.

"Not so loud!" Kagome said.

"Dear god! This is just like a soap opera!" Kilala and Ayame sang.

"Well—" Kagura was cut off when someone slammed open her door.

"What the?" Kagura started, Kikyo came walking in, and she stood right in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled at her…and in one swift movement Kikyo's hand connected with Kagome's cheek. Kagome sat there, shocked, holding her cheek.

Everyone stood silent, before Kagura yelled,

"Bitch! Back off don't you fucking touch her!" Kagura was about to pounce on Kikyo when Kilala and Sango stopped her, Ayame rushed to Kagome.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sango asked as Kagura thrashed about in her arms.

"Kagome, you are one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and ever will have." Kikyo started.

"Then why did you slap me?!" Kagome asked in momentary anger and confusion.

"Because, no matter how great a friend…you stole my boyfriend… and with that any confidence left in me, so I, Kikyo Nakahara, challenge you to a fight, a fight for InuYasha." Kikyo said in determination.

"What…I could never…Kikyo you're my friend." Kagome smiled _'No matter what you're my friend.'_

"WHAT?! After she bitched slapped you?! Fuck that! I hope you die bitch! I hope you die a horrible death!" Kagura screamed she tried to get out of Kilala and Sango's hold. Sango tried to keep her hands by her side while Kilala was holding her body.

"Dear god someone knock her out!" Kilala and Sango screamed, she was thrashing hard, she had managed to Kick Sango's leg and elbow Kilala's chest multiple of times.

"Kagome…either you fight me or I hurt InuYasha." Kikyo threatened. _'I'm sorry Kagome…I really am…'_

Kagome stared in horror as Kikyo showed no trace of a bluff.

"You bitch don't threaten her!" Kagura screamed. Sango was getting fed up.

"Please Kikyo rethink this." Sango pleaded, trying to appeal to her logical side.

"Kikyo…don't hurt him, please…I…I'll fight you…" Kagome whispered, defeated.

"Good, tomorrow on the deck at 10:00am, don't you dare back down." Kikyo glared, she then walked out of the room, tears lightly glazing her eyes, Kagome was in the room, on her knees she cried and cried, Sango, Kilala and Kagura went over to her. Ayame got a glass of water.

"Don't worry Kags; I'm sure she didn't actually mean it…" Ayame tired to cheer her up.

Kagome sat there, not know what to do…should she fight her friend for a guy that she had soon grown to love?

Tomorrow she'd find out.

**The next day, breakfast**

"Kagome…are you up for this?" Sango asked, Kagome had finished break fast and was getting ready, she was dressed in black short shorts and a black tank top, her hair was up in a high pony tail, she had wraps around her fists and was punching a punching bag.

"I'm sure." Kagome smiled, Sango smiled but knew that she didn't really mean it.

** Moments before ****the show-down**

Kagome sat in her room, she was thinking about all of the turn outs of this fight.

'_Am I really up for this? I mean Kikyo's one of my friends, I don't think I can do this; I can't hurt one of my friends! What am I going to do?!'_

'_This is so frustrating! Kikyo why did you have to do this! I can't do this you're my friend! I'd never hurt my friend, never! Don't make me do this now, not now!_

'_Dammit I hate this! We have to fight in less then a half hour! Urgh!' _Kagome screamed out all of her frustrations into her pillow, she sat up again, finally regaining her posture.

'_Please Kikyo call it off! Please! I beg you! I don't want to do this! I just can't do this…please!' _Kagome's eyes felt the familiar sting of salt water, they poured down her cheeks like streams of pure crystal.

"_But if I don't she'll hurt InuYasha! I can't let her! Not ever, InuYasha this is for you…" _ Kagome sat there, her heart torn but in the end she realized exactly what she had to do…

**Kikyo**

Kikyo sat in her room as well, she had just finished getting ready, she was wearing white tank top, white short shorts, also her hands were wrapped in white and her hair was up in a high pony tail, she thought about what she was doing.

_I'm sorry Kagome, but you must understand, I need to do this, Sorry and I hope I never make you cry ever again__.'_

'_This is the right thing to do, I know it, and this is for you Kagome and InuYasha__.'_ that was Kikyo's final thought before she went to the deck, to await the fight….

**Show-Down Time! **

Kikyo went outside to the dock; the sun was streaming out between the clouds that were blocking it. She went into the middle, to find all of the students in a circle.

'_Wow news sure travels fast__…' _she thought as she walked through, they moved out of her way. They had never seen Kikyo fight, so they were wondering how good she really was.

A few minutes later, They saw the crowd part again, Kagome was seen walking through, the wind picked up as everyone held their breathe, Kagome was known for her fighting skills and she was notorious for beating people up when the time called for it.

"Kagome, glad you made it, get ready, because this is going to be tough." Kikyo smirked.

"Hey back off bitch! By the way, you shouldn't wear white your _blood stains_ will show." Kagura smirked.

"Please, let's just get this over with." Kagome pleaded, Sango came up.

"Ok let's keep this clean you know the rules, you do anything dirty and I'll throw your ass of the boat myself." Sango said.

"Get ready……………………………….." She paused for dramatic affect.

"Get on with it!" Someone yelled.

"Fine…Fight!" Sango yelled.

Kikyo and Kagome took their stands…

**A/N: **Sorry guys but this is where it ends, don't you just love the cliff hanger?-Lol I know you probably hate it right? Anyways sorry it was short, well still, hope you liked it! R&R if you want to!

"See you next time on _Shikon Cruise_"

**Vixen**


	12. Chapter 12

Shikon Cruise

Show-Down: Kagome vs. Kikyo part 2

**Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Ok let's keep this clean you know the rules, you do anything dirty and I'll throw your ass of the boat myself" Sango said_

"_Get ready………………………………" She paused for dramatic affect_

"_Get on with it!" Someone yelled_

"_Fine…Fight!" Sango yelled_

_Kikyo and Kagome took their stands…_

**Present time**

Kagome watched as Kikyo took in her form. She stood still, not wanting to let her know anything. Kagome raised her fists more, her legs at shoulder length. Kikyo did the same, she was ready for anything.

Just as Kagome thought, Kikyo charged, she punch Kagome in the gut with her right arm and then brought her left leg over and kicked Kagome in the head, Kagome fell to the floor at the sudden blows, she got up and stood in her fighting stance, still not doing anything.

Kikyo charged again, this time sliding down, sweep kicking Kagome. Kagome was in mid fall when Kikyo kicked her in the gut, Kagome's body went flying to the crowd, they moved away and she hit the side of the boat with immense force.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome Higurashi! I challenged you to a fight! Yet you haven't lifted a finger! Fight or you know what I'll do!" Kikyo screamed harshly, Kagome was on her hands and knees, blood was slowly making it's way from her throat to her awaiting mouth, she held her stomach as new tears stung her brown eyes.

'_If I don't fight…she'll hurt Yasha, I know he loves her, I can't let this happen!'_ Kagome thought as she got up, she went into her stance once again, this time tears falling, she waited…

**In the crowd**

"Hey, Sango! What's with the crowd?" InuYasha asked as he made his way through, Sesshomaru had told Miroku to get him and they had just arrived.

"Kikyo and Kagome…are having a fight." Sango said. Her eyes were still glued to the two girls.

"What?! Why?!" InuYasha yelled.

"For you…now shut up!" Sango demanded.

InuYasha stood there, he then turned to watch the fight himself, Sesshomaru and Miroku joined as well.

**Back to the action**

"Come on!" Kikyo yelled, she charged again, she tried to kick Kagome in the chest, but Kagome blocked it with her arms, she was getting pushed back a lot. Kikyo was showing no mercy.

Kagome had blood trickling down the right side of her mouth and tears falling down, yet she kept quiet, the pain in her eyes showed brightly… but this pain wasn't from Kikyo, it was from the fact that Kikyo, her friend was making her fight…

"Kagome, get a move on!" Kagura yelled. She was standing by Sesshomaru.

Kagome got kicked in the gut again; she withered in pain, Kagura cringed and buried her head into Sesshomaru's chest, he was shocked but then wrapped his arms around her as Kagura heard Kagome grunt in pain.

Kagome was on the ground with her arms blocking her from some of Kikyo's blows. She was pushed back when suddenly Kikyo's foot came flying at the side of her head and knocked her over to the crowd, her body was limp.

She slowly made her way back up, tears were starting to blur her vision, and she saw Kikyo walking over and braced herself. Kagura was about to interfere.

"Don't." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her arm, Kagura was starting to struggle "This is Kagome's fight; you have to learn…you won't always be there to protect her." Sesshomaru said sternly, Kagura's eyes filled with liquid as she hugged Sesshomaru, he held her as she cried.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, trying to get her to fight, Kikyo was furiously punching Kagome, yet she wouldn't move.

Kagome stood up again, her arm sprained, her ankle was on fire, her gut throbbing with pain, her vision blurring, either because of the tears or blood loss, Kagome didn't know, she was ready, she knew she wouldn't fight…

"Kikyo…please…" Kagome begged, Kikyo just stared at her in disgust before kicking her.

"Kagome! FIGHT! She wants this!" Sango cried, Miroku was holding her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome!" Kilala yelled Kagome was losing quite an amount of blood; Shippo held her hand as if reassuring her that Kagome would make it.

"Kagome! Please! Fight!" Ayame screamed Koga was standing beside her and he had his arm around her waist, making sure she wouldn't go over there.

Kagome stood up again, and smiled, blood stained her lips, tears made streams down her face, and yet she stood and smiled, Kikyo's eyes started to water, but before anyone saw, she punched Kagome in the jaw and saw as she flipped to the side of the boat. Kikyo held her head down, InuYasha was about to intrude.

"Kagome! Kikyo stop it!" InuYasha yelled he was about to go, when Miroku, Koga, Ayame and Kilala stopped him, they held him in place as his eyes started to sting with the familiar string of tears, he struggled but they wouldn't let him go.

"Why!? Let me go!" He yelled, Kagome was almost in a state of unconsciousness, and they still wouldn't let him go.

"InuYasha, please try and understand, this is _their_ fight not yours, don't try to be the hero, Kagome needs to fight for herself this time, and you can't help, none of us can." Miroku told his best friend, InuYasha stopped struggling and slumped in defeat. They were right; he couldn't save them, not this time…

"I will hurt him!" Kikyo yelled, Kagome finally woke up from her daze to see Kikyo's eyes, they were lit with fury and anger and she did mean what she had just said, Kagome nodded, she got up. Her body weakened from blood loss and her throat burned she could still taste the metallic taste from her own blood; she still tried to stand up straight. She got into her stance and waited.

Kikyo charged once again, this time Kagome blocked her gut and then she brought her right leg over and kicked Kikyo's arm, Kikyo's body went with her arm and then Kagome punched her square in the jaw.

Kikyo spat a bit of blood up, she was on her hands and knees, Kagome came up and kicked her in her side, Tears still falling silently, she then picked Kikyo up by her shirt and punched her in the gut with her left fist, then brought her right leg over and just as she dropped Kikyo she kicked her as well. Kikyo's frail body went flying into the other side of the boat, the students watched in awe.

Kagome slowly walked over to Kikyo's already limp body…

**Mr. and Mr. Yamata**

"Hey, homey should we stop your students before they kill themselves?" Mr. Yamata asked, looking over his news paper.

Mrs. Yamata looked out from the window, to see Kagome Kicking Kikyo in the gut; she thought for a while and then turned to her husband.

"Um….No, pass the sugar please." Mrs. Yamata asked, Mr. Yamata nodded and handed her the sugar, then went back to reading the news paper.

**Back to the showdown**

Kagome's eyes bleed with tears as she heard Kikyo grunt in pain, she stopped and fell to the ground thinking Kikyo was almost dead. Kagome cried hard, her pain coming clear as crystal.

As Kagura watched her saw Kikyo get up and walk over to Kagome's crying form.

"Kagome!" Kagura watched. Sesshomaru held her back from her waist.

"Kagome look at me." Kikyo whispered sweetly, Kagome looked up, her eyes swollen and red.

"Kik-kikyo…I'm so…sorry…" Kagome whispered in pain, Kikyo held her face in her hands and then smirked.

"You fool…" She said as she let go and kicked Kagome in the face, Kagome's body flew into the air to the edge of the boat, her body slammed with the side, she then fell over.

'_K-Kikyo…how could you?'_ Kagome asked as rage took its toll over her.

Kagome got up, her head casted down, Kikyo walked over and was about to kick her again, but Kagome punched it out of the way and then kicked her in the face with everything she had, Kikyo's form went flying over the side of the boat, the crowd was silent, but then let a sigh of relief when Kikyo grabbed the edge, Kagome snapped out of her rage and started panicking.

"Kikyo!" She yelled as she put an arm over for her, Kikyo smiled and took the arm…only to pull Kagome over the edge with her, Kagome let out a silent scream as she tried to reach for the edge.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats, had they been sitting.

"Holy fuck!" Shippo cursed.

"Dammit…" Sango swore, they all were about to walk over and get their class mates up.

"Hold you horses! Anyone move and I'll hurt you worse then Kikyo and Kagome combined!" Kagura threatened, they all stood still…except for InuYasha who was still trying to get Miroku, Koga, Ayame and Kilala off of him.

**On the side of the boat**

Kikyo and Kagome hung lifelessly on the side, the water under them thrashing against the boat. As it splashed against the boat, the wind picked up, and howled.

"Hey you guys ok?" Sango asked from were she was.

"Been better." Kagome joked, _'Wait why the hell am I joking right now? I'm almost about to plunge into a shark infested ocean!'_ Kagome's mind screamed.

"Kagome." Kikyo looked at her, Kagome looked back.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why won't you fight?!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome stared at her and then shrugged.

"Because I don't want to hurt my friend."

"You're so stupid!" Kikyo cursed "This isn't about me! This is about if your worthy of InuYasha! I don't care how hurt I am, but I wanna know that you're good enough!" Kikyo shouted, the waves were crashing wildly beneath them.

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered.

"I-I…I always felt inferior to you…and when you took InuYasha's heart I realized…You really are better then me, your perfect, but I wasn't gonna give up this time Kagome, I want to make sure your worthy of him!" Kikyo cried. Kagome stared at her, astonished.

"So please Kagome fight." Kikyo whispered as she flipped over the side and back onto the boat, the crowd cheered.

Kagome hung there for a bit, and then she smiled _'If it's a fight you want…then it's what you're gonna get…'_

Kagome twisted her body over the boat and landed in her stance again.

"You're gonna get a fight, alright, but it's not gonna be your way, it's gonna be Kagome style." Kagome winked and then charged for Kikyo, she punched her in the gut but was blocked by Kikyo's arms, Kikyo went to kick her but Kagome ducked, then she brought her outer leg around and kicked Kikyo in the side.

As Kikyo was recovering from the shock, Kagome's leg was brought straight down onto Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo fell to the ground but rolled out of the way as Kagome brought her foot down, Kikyo grabbed Kagome's foot and then kicked it with her own.

Kagome grunted as her leg was kicked in, but pushed Kikyo off of her. She turned around and smiled. Kikyo smiled back, everyone cheered as they saw the girls finally fight.

"Go Kags!" Kilala yelled, Shippo was holding her waist as she jumped up and down. Ayame cheered as well.

"Fight it Kag!" She screamed as Koga picked her up and put her on his shoulders, he smirked up at her as she blushed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sango screamed, Miroku laughed beside her and cheered as well, Sesshomaru was holding Kagura as she smiled and cheered.

"That's right! Throw her off the fucking boat!" '_Seems she got her spunk back…' _Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes, debating weather or not that was a good thing.

InuYasha stood there, he saw the two girls put everything they had into the fight, and smiled…sure he cared for Kikyo…but as a friend would care for another friend…he had grown to depend on Kagome, he… his soul and heart had grown to _love_ Kagome.

He smiled as she laughed and fought, she was fighting for him…and that put a smile on his face.

"Go Kagome!" InuYasha yelled "You too Kikyo!" He smiled at them both.

"You hear that?" Kikyo asked as she blocked another punch.

"Yup…wait he's been watching this whole time...freaky much?" Kagome joked, she high kicked Kikyo and she went flying, she stopped herself and stood up.

"Not bad…for an amateur." Kikyo smirked.

"Oh please, I'm the amateur? Bring it." Kagome taunted, Kikyo charged and started to kick Kagome with everything she had, and Kagome blocked them skillfully.

"Ok here I go!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the air and twisted her self to land right behind Kikyo, she stood behind her as Kikyo swung around and kicked, Kagome ducked and punched Kikyo in the gut, Kikyo fell over, but got up quickly.

Kagome charged, punching harder and harder, Kikyo kicked Kagome in the chest, but Kagome didn't get pushed back too far.

"Come on!" Some girl named Kanna yelled, she was cheering for Kikyo.

"Let's do it Kagome!" Kikyo smirked, Kagome smirked right back,

Kikyo punched Kagome while they ran. Kagome did a back flip and then skid to a stop, with her right hand and feet. She got up and then kicked Kikyo repeatedly, Kikyo blocked a few, but Kagome managed to sweep kick her.

Kikyo fell but landed on one of her hands then popped herself back up Kagome stood up as well, the charged for each other again, Kikyo jumped and was going to high kick Kagome's head but Kagome ducked and turned around, she then kicked Kikyo in the back.

Kikyo got back up and ran for Kagome.

Kagome stood with her back to Kikyo and then rammed her elbow on Kikyo's shoulder, Kikyo was about to fall when Kagome turned around and wrapped her leg around the back of Kikyo's neck she the hit her elbow to Kikyo's shoulder blade and then let go altogether.

She then turned around and kicked Kikyo in the chin; Kikyo went flying and finally hit the ground with a very hard thud. Kagome skid over and flipped Kikyo over, holding her right arm behind her back. Kikyo lay there, perfectly still; she smiled at Kagome and then said in a very loud and clear as crystal voice.

"I give, Kagome Higurashi wins!" Kikyo panted out, everyone cheered.

"Woo Hoo!" Sango yelled, she and Kagura ran to Kagome, Kagome got up and then picked Kikyo up, they high fived.

"Good job." Kagome smiled.

"You won; I hope you and InuYasha are happy." She whispered with a wink, their friends came running at them.

Kagome smiled but was a bit dizzy, Sango and Kilala supported her, Kagura walked over to Kikyo and stood in front of her.

"Yes, Kagura?" Kikyo asked politely.

"…I…respect what you tried to do, and I'm glad that you were always on Kagome's side, even if it didn't seem like it." Kagura sighed.

Kikyo smiled "Thank you Kagura."

"Hey it's not like we're friends now, I still wish God would smite you." Kagura smirked, Kikyo smirked back, Kagura then went to Sesshomaru who held her and smirked as well.

"So you two are ok now?" He asked, Kagura leaned into his body and nodded.

"Kagome! Awesome job!" People congratulated her; they went over to Kikyo and told her the same.

InuYasha smiled as he saw Kagome laughed with some friends, he walked over and stood in front of Kagome.

"Kagome…that was...some skillful work…for you that is." InuYasha smirked, Kagome stuck out her tongue and almost tripped, InuYasha caught her, her tongue was sadly still out.

"Loser." InuYasha smirked.

"Sorry Kagome, lost our balance, you ok?" Kilala asked, Sango nodded.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered, the two left, thinking the couple needed some time.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded but then whimpered in pain as she almost fell, InuYasha caught her and held on to her a bit tighter, he smiled as Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm so sure." He said, Kagome's eyes turned into a glare, he chuckled and said.

"How about I take you to your room and then I'll bandage you up ok?" He asked.

"Yeah sure…" Kagome smiled, she looked back at Kikyo and saw her smiling as well, and she mouthed 'Good luck' and did thumbs up.

Kagome and InuYasha walked back into Kagome's room as everyone watched.

"They are so gonna fall in love." Sango and Kagura said out loud, after they left, the whole crowd nodded, which was the whole school, boys and girls.

"You can bet on that." Some girl said.

"Uh huh." Another guy said. Koga looked at Kagome's retreating form, when Ayame put her hand into his.

"Don't worry…" She smiled; Koga tightened his hand around hers _'Maybe I don't need her, when I have you.'_ Koga thought.

"Ok so who wants to get dunk?" Asked Kilala.

"Shut up!" The crowd yelled.

"Gees, it was only a suggestion." Kilala rolled her eyes as Shippo held her and laughed; they all laughed and headed back in.

**A/N: **Wow, so how was that? I liked that chapter, so yeah, anyways can't wait until the next Chapter! R&R if you want to peace out!

"See you in the next Chapter of _Shikon Cruise_!"

**Vixen**


	13. Chapter 13

Shikon Cruise

Confidential confessions: Finally Feeling Real

**Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Ok so who wants to get dunk?" Asked Kilala_

"_Shut up!" The crowd yelled._

"_Gees, it was only a suggestion." Kilala rolled her eyes as Shippo held her and laughed, they all laughed and headed back in._

**Present Time**

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting in her room, Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and InuYasha was bandaging some of her wounds. She was sitting on her stomach, and the blanket was over her body.

"Ok if you look at any of my women parts…I'll beat your ass in." Kagome glared.

"I won't! Besides it's not like there's anything to look at…" InuYasha smirked as he could see the steam coming out of Kagome's ears.

"Hey you!" Kagome started, she was about to sit up, the blanket slid down a bit, InuYasha stared as the blanket fell a bit over her breast. Kagome caught on and really got mad.

"What are you?! Miroku?! You pervert! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome screamed as she went back down in a big flop. InuYasha was still staring in shock.

"What?!" Kagome finally asked, InuYasha flipped her over and held her down as he pulled the blanket a bit down her chest.

"Hey! Rapist!" Kagome started to struggle for all she was worth, but the battle she had before had taken a great amount of strength from her.

InuYasha stopped when Kagome finally looked at what he was staring at, right in between Kagome's chest was a scratch going down, and it was bleeding quite a great amount, InuYasha quickly got a towel, wetted it and wiped the blood away.

"Does it hurt?" InuYasha asked, he was trying to be gentle, Kagome nodded but then whimpered as it stung, InuYasha crawled into the bed and then held Kagome, the blanket was covering her.

"A-are you that badly in pain?" He asked, he buried his head into her hair, her scent surrounded her. The sweet smell of strawberries floated around him as if he were consumed by it.

"…Not really, I mean sure it stings a bit here and there, but nothing to worry about." She was getting kind of nervous, she was naked, in a bed with a guy that was as hot as any flame and the only thing really separating them was the flimsy silk blanket.

"Good, why were you fighting anyways?" InuYasha asked, remembering what Sango had said.

**Flash Back**

"_Hey, Sango! What's with the crowd?" InuYasha asked as he made his way through, Sesshomaru had told Miroku to get him and they had just arrived._

"_Kikyo and Kagome…are having a fight." Sango said. Her eyes were still glued to the two girls._

"_What?! Why?!" InuYasha yelled._

"_For you…now shut up!" Sango demanded._

_InuYasha stood there, he then turned to watch the fight himself, Sesshomaru and Miroku joined as well._

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh you know this and that." Kagome lied, she sunk into the bed some more, InuYasha held her against him, not wanting to let go of her.

"…Oh." InuYasha whispered _'If she's not ready to tell me herself then I won't push.'_

"So, what is everyone else doing?" Kagome changed the subject, InuYasha shrugged.

"Probably something really stupid." InuYasha said.

**Back with the group**

"Jug, Jug, Jug!" A group of guys and girls yelled, they were surrounding a girl and a guy, who were chugging down some margaritas. They had all decided to actually get drunk, much with Kilala's persuasion, The girls team was winning with a totally of 2, while the guys had 4.

The game was to pin a girl and a guy against each other in a drinking contest, whoever passed out first lost, only two girls had passed out, while the guys had 4. Next were Sango and Miroku.

"Ready pervert?" Sango challenged, Miroku smirked.

"Of course, milady." He smiled.

"Shut the sweet talk, it ain't gonna help you!" Sango said as someone passed her a beer. Miroku was handed a beer as well. They had their hands on their heads and put their lips to a straw coming out of the top of their drinks.

"Ready? Go!" Some one yelled.

In the back Kilala laughed manically, she rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly once more.

"Perfect! I knew I could get the whole ship drunk! They shall bow down to me!!!" She said in an evil voice, Shippo came up and hugged her from behind.

"Hey you wanna get another drink?" He asked as if everything was fine, Kilala shrugged.

"Sure."

**InuYasha and Kagome**

"So you need anything else?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shook her head no, she then lay on her stomach and looked at the small window, the sky was bright and there wasn't cloud in sight. InuYasha walked over to her and hugged her.

"Are you sure you're doing ok?" InuYasha asked, Kagome shrugged.

"What if Kikyo hates me now?" Kagome asked.

"Well I know for a fact she doesn't like me anymore." InuYasha shrugged it off.

"Why?" Kagome asked, InuYasha sat up a bit and began the story.

Flash back

_Just before InuYasha helped Kagome into her room, Kikyo had stopped him_

"_InuYasha…" She said in a strong voice, He came over to Kikyo and she smiled at him_

"_I think we should break up, and I'm sure you know why." Kikyo said as she walked away losing herself in the crowd, He stood their stunned, not knowing what to do._

**End of Flash Back**

"She just said that?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yup…it was kind of odd, but I could feel it coming." InuYasha said.

"I see…Well I'm gonna rest up a bit." Kagome said.

"Should I go then?" InuYasha asked.

"If you want." Kagome said as she rolled painfully onto her side, InuYasha was just about to leave, he opened the door and was about to walk out when he heard footsteps, he quickly ducked into Kagome's washroom, he had thought it was a teacher, he wasn't supposed to be in Kagome's room at least not alone.

InuYasha held his breathe as the door opened….he looked to see it was Kikyo, he was about to say Hi when she sat down by Kagome's bed.

She looked just as bad as Kagome, if not worse; she had limped in through the door.

There was a bit of silence until.

"Hey there Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Oh…so you knew I was here?" Kikyo asked.

"Yup." Kagome answered absently.

"So…are you ok?" Kikyo asked.

"I've been better." Kagome shrugged.

Another pause of painful Silence went by.

"So…was there a reason that you came by?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at her back with sad eyes.

"Not really…I guess I should go then…" Kikyo stood up from her seat and was about to go, but Kagome's hand grabbed hers and said, while her back was still facing Kikyo.

"No…stay, I want to talk to you." Kagome said.

InuYasha watched as Kikyo took her seat again, he debated on weather he should get out and say 'Hey sorry for hiding in your washroom and all but I guess I should go' or just staying in the closet, in the end his decision was to stay and shut his mouth.

"So….what did you wanna talk about?" Kikyo asked Kagome repeated what Kikyo had said while they were dangling on the side of the boat.

**Flash Back**

"_Why won't you fight?!" Kikyo yelled_

_Kagome stared at her and then shrugged._

"_Because I don't want to hurt my friend."_

"_You're so stupid!" Kikyo cursed "This isn't about me! This is about if your worthy of InuYasha! I don't care how hurt I am, but I wanna know that you're good enough!" Kikyo shouted, the waves were crashing wildly beneath them._

"_W-What?" Kagome stuttered._

"_I-I…I always felt inferior to you…and when you took InuYasha's heart I realized…You really are better then me, your perfect, but I wasn't gonna give up this time Kagome, I want to make sure your worthy of him!" Kikyo cried, Kagome stared at her, astonished._

**End of Flash Back**

"You said…that I was perfect…that I made you feel …inferior…" Kagome started, she had gotten up, but her back was still to Kikyo, she was leaning on her right arm.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that-" Kikyo was cut off.

"Kikyo…you wouldn't say that unless you meant it…So I'm gonna tell you what I went through to claim, this so called 'perfect' title." Kagome started, her voice was shaking a bit.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said in a distant voice.

"I was never what I am today…I used to be so different, I didn't believe in hope, or faith…not after my father died. I spent most of my nights figuring ways…to…to…kill myself." Kagome's body shook with an old and terrible memory.

Kikyo gasped, she never knew Kagome was ever that depressed.

"I was hospitalized a few times…I was also in therapy for a bit after…I tried to kill myself 3 times, once I tried to drown myself, the second I tried to hang myself, the third I tired to cut my wrists deeply…" Kagome's voice shook more and more with each word that passed her lips.

"I wanted to die…but I was too scared! I couldn't even kill myself _right_! I was too pathetic to do anything! I wanted to DIE but my Will over came me! I am so USELESS!" Kagome cried, she had turned to face Kikyo, her eyes held fear, sadness and regret. She felt that she was useless….

"You said I make you feel inferior! Because I am 'PERFECT' but do you know how much I wanted to be like you?! I'm not perfect…I'm me…nothing more and nothing less, I hated you! I hated that you thought I was perfect! Because I knew it was all a lie, who I was…I'm nothing!" Kagome screamed. Her face was covered with her salty tears, her voice hoarse from yelling so much, she fell into a lump on the bed.

"I wanted so much to finally be perfect…so that my dad would have something to be proud of…But I'm still nothing…no matter how hard I tried, it was all just a fake…I learned to act perfect but I never learned what it truly meant…"

Kagome's sobs rang through her body like ripples on water; she cried for every time someone praised her on being perfect and how much she truly hated what she was, she cried for every smile she had smiled, because they were all fake.

Silence hit them like a ton of bricks, the only disturbance was Kagome's cries, Kikyo sat in shock, InuYasha's breathe was caught in his throat, and he didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Kagome…I don't think your fake…I think your finally human, you always seemed like an angel, someone better then us, someone who we couldn't touch, even if we wanted to see if you were truly real…" Kikyo took a breath, Kagome's sobs got louder when she heard Kikyo tell her she was perfect.

"But…I realize now…that put to much pressure on you…but I'm glad…glad that I know that your finally feeling things you want to…finally being….human…" Kikyo said in a soft voice, Kagome looked up, her eyes were swollen and red, but through that she smiled.

"See, your smile is real, your laughter is real, nothing about you is fake and it never will be, I still think your perfect, even if you don't…" Kikyo said as she hugged Kagome, Kagome smiled back and hugged her for all she was worth. She finally realized she was human and nothing fake….

They sat that way for a bit, Kikyo then got up.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I hope you feel better, I got to go get some more bandages." Kikyo smirked, Kagome smiled back and watched as Kikyo left, she then flopped back down on her bed, and then said in a clear voice.

"InuYasha…you can come out now." Kagome said with a smirk, InuYasha gulped and walked out.

"Hehehe….hey." He said in a nervous voice.

"So…how long did you know I was here?" InuYasha asked, Kagome shrugged.

"You know when Kikyo came in here?" She asked, InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"Around that time." Kagome smiled, He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I never knew how hard it was being you." InuYasha sighed.

"Well I'm all better now, I feel so much better, I feel like I'm finally human, finally real..." Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder, InuYasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they continued talking. 

**Back with the group**

Everyone was passed out, lying all over the place, drinks were spread out everywhere, only two people were still actually awake.

"I think the guys won." Miroku said, he had drank 10 beer bottles and still he was up, Sango passed out at around 9, Miroku was about to yell yes when….

"I don't think so Miro, I drank 13 beers, and I'm still standing, the girls win." Kilala said with a wink, she was standing perfectly still. Miroku cursed as he went to his room to sulk some more, Kilala then smiled…as she fell to the ground totally knocked out.

Miroku walked back and smiled.

"I knew I won, well better not let her know that, I have a feeling she'll hunt me down in my sleep." Miroku smiled as he went back to his room.

**A/N: **Lol nice? I put that whole emotional/depressed thing in because I wanted Kagome to seem more human, she was too perfect, but now we know just how hard it is to play that charade. Anyways R&R if you want to! Peace out

"See you next time on _Shikon Cruise_"

**Vixen**


	14. Chapter 14

Shikon Cruise

Bathroom Prison

**Last time on Shikon Cruise**

_Everyone was passed out, lying all over the place, drinks were spread out everywhere, and only two people were still actually awake._

"_I think the guys won" Miroku said, he had drank 10 beer bottles and still he was up, Sango passed out at around 9, Miroku was about to yell yes when…_

"_I don't think so Miro, I drank 13 beers, and I'm still standing, the girls win" Kilala said with a wink, she was standing perfectly still. Miroku cursed as he went to his room to sulk some more, Kilala then smiled…as she fell to the ground totally knocked out_

_Miroku walked back and smiled_

"_I knew I won, well better not let her know that, I have a feeling she'll hunt me down in my sleep." Miroku smiled as he went back to his room._

**Present Time**

**Early the Next Morning**

Everyone was starting to finally wake up from their drunken state, for the millionth time since they started this trip, they all were complaining about headaches and sore body parts. Kilala was gloating on how she was the best drinker that had ever descended on earth. Everyone else was trying to restrain themselves from choking or beating her.

**Back with InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome woke up to hear someone chucking their lunch into the toilet. Kagome sighed and laughed, she felt more weight on her then normal on, she looked on her stomach to see InuYasha's arm, and she smiled at first and snuggled in farther…until…

"Holy mother fucker!" Kagome yelled as she pushed InuYasha off, hearing a loud thud and a groan. She got the daja vu feeling, and then remembered doing that in the hotel.

"You are a mean child." InuYasha grumbled as he climbed back up on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched, Kagome couldn't help but notice his muscles flex under the sudden movement, sometime during their slumber, he had taken his shirt off. Kagome blushed, and tried to turn away.

InuYasha didn't notice this and just kept stretching and yawning. Kagome was blushing like crazy by this time. She then tried to get away, she wrapped the blanket around her and went into the washroom to change into something else, that's when she realized that she had slept with InuYasha…naked….though they didn't do anything, but still it was the fact that she was NAKED in a BED with a HOT GUY!

Kagome's face flushed once again as she came out wearing, a black tank top and blue jeans. InuYasha had already changed, wearing a tight black T-shirt and dark blue jeans

"Hey we're color coordinated!" InuYasha laughed, he wrapped an arm, around Kagome's shoulder and they walked out as Kagome told him.

"You could be the biggest idiot ever in the morning."

**In the main room**

Kilala and the others were cleaning up the main room; they were picking up bottles and anything else they could find. They then saw InuYasha and Kagome come into the room.

"Hey, you guys are color coordinated!" Kilala and Sango pointed out.

"Ha! See?" InuYasha pointed as Kagome just glared at them all.

"Yeah, yeah, you people notice the weirdest things." Kagome said as she started helping them pick up garbage.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" InuYasha asked Shippo.

"I have no clue, haven't seen him since last night, he was jugging down some beers and then I passed out…Ow, my head hurts." Shippo whined.

"Hey, do you guys know where Miroku is?" InuYasha asked everyone.

"I don't know." Koga shrugged, everyone else shook their heads.

"Hmmm, I wonder where the pervert is." Sango wondered, Kagome shrugged.

"Probably getting slapped the hell out of as we speak." Kagome laughed.

"Probably." Sango and everyone else agreed.

"Ok wonderful Losers; let's get all of the other stuff so we can get the hell out of here!" Kagura yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Everyone yelled back, Kagura rolled her eyes and went to help them out.

**Miroku**

"Urgh." Miroku moaned as he got up from his bed, his hair was messed up and he had a killer headache.

"I will kill anyone who makes me drink…ever again." Miroku cursed as he got up, he went to see where everyone else was.

**Main Room**

"Hey, ok so were finally done!" Kagome clapped. Lately Kikyo hadn't been hanging around, much to Kagura's delight, Kikyo had told Kagome that she would always think their friends, but for now she had to stop being around him, it hurt her to much.

"Yeah well I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna go and you know…hack up my lunch." Sango said as she held her stomach.

"You want me to go with you?" Kagome asked Sango shook her head ad ran to the washroom.

**Miroku**

'_Where the hell is everyone? Oh well, I'm just gonna go and wash up__.'_ Miroku thought as he walked to the washroom, no sooner had he finished drying his hands had someone dashed into the washroom, almost closed the door, then out of no where it shut tightly, and started puking their insides out. He made a disgusted look, but then looked at who it was. He saw Sango's back and rushed to her side. He pulled back her hair as she gagged, she didn't puke but she gagged, enough to make her dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked after she was done, she rinsed her mouth out and grunted.

"Yeah, now I guess…" Sango shrugged.

"Ok, let's go get a glass of water then ok?" Miroku asked, Sango nodded, he put and arm around her shoulders and they reached for the door.

Miroku jingled the door knob but it wouldn't move.

"What the?" Miroku asked as he tried harder, Sango looked at him with a puzzled face.

"It's locked." Miroku said in one breathe.

"Say what?!" Sango yelled, she rushed over and pulled on the door knob, jingled it and did anything she possibly could.

"I can't believe this!" Sango yelled as she slumped to the floor.

"I wonder how long we'll be here." Miroku pondered.

"Till we DIE! Someone help me!" Sango yelled like her life depended on it.

"I think your overreacting." Miroku said in a calm voice.

"How can you be so freaking calm?! We're gonna die in here! I gonna die with a pervert!" Sango yelled once more.

Miroku sat there for a bit, wondering something then just shook his head and smiled.

"Oh well, I'm sure someone will find us sooner or later, Sango." Miroku said confidently.

"Yeah right!" Sango said and she sulked.

Miroku sighed and sat beside her, Sango looked at him and shuffled away a bit, he sighed again and sat closer, she then shuffled away and he did the same. They kept doing this until finally Sango had no where else to go.

"I hate you." Sango mumbled Miroku just shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Sango sighed for the billionth time and rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku closed his other arm around her knees and smiled.

"Why you smiling?" Sango asked when she saw his smirk.

"Because…I finally get you by yourself." Miroku said as he rested his head on hers,

"Whatever…weirdo." Sango breathed.

**With the group**

"I swear to god, Sango's probably already left Miroku's body in some weird ditch by the side of an isolated road and is burying him as we speak." Kilala sighed as they went looking through the halls for their two missing friends.

"Ok, I think…no wait, I KNOW that she didn't do that, first off, we're on a boat floating in the middle of an ocean, so there are NO roads and second off…she'd get dirty and you know how much Sango hates getting dirty." Kagome smiled, Kagura nodded her head.

"Yeah and plus I'm sure she would have just thrown him off the boat instead of that complicated plan." Kagura smiled sweetly, Sesshomaru, who was standing close to her just rolled his eyes.

"No, I think she's just like…drugged him and then you know, lock him somewhere so that no one would find him and then he'd starve to death." Ayame suggested, Koga who stood right beside her shuffled a bit away.

"You, girls are twisted." InuYasha and Shippo said at the same time.

"That hurt." Kagome faked hurt.

"Yeah, I mean we're just creative!" Kilala defended herself.

They started laughing and turned a few halls to look into the rooms.

InuYasha opened a door, with Koga right behind him; they opened it, heard a scream and closed it.

"SORRY!" Koga yelled while the door closed.

"Next time LOCK your lock…that's what there there for!" InuYasha yelled as he shut the door.

"Who was that?" Kilala and Kagome asked, they stuck there heads out of the corner, Kagura and Ayame soon joined, followed with Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Ok well we just you know….walked in on…" Koga stuttered, InuYasha shivered.

Who?" Kagura urged them on.

"I saw….Kanna….and…Menomaru….Ah!" InuYasha finished, him and Koga were holding each other and shivering, on the verge of poking each other's eyes off.

"OH GOD!" Kagura said as she tried to shut out all sound to her ears, Sesshomaru made a look and held Kagura as she held her ears.

"That's like….ewww!" Kilala made a face and shivered, Shippo and she just shook their heads repeatedly like they didn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wait, their like….Ew, cause I mean Kanna's like…well weird and then Menomaru is like…Ew and aren't they….you know cousins by marriage?!" Kagome stuck out her tongue and clung to InuYasha, after he and Koga let go of each other, realizing how gay it looked. InuYasha clung back and nodded his head.

"EWWW!" Ayame cried, Koga was sitting in the corner trying to pry his eyes out. They all ran to the other side of the boat.

**Back to the bathroom**

"Hey, you think the others even noticed we're gone?" Sango asked, they had sat their in silence, just content with each other's presence.

"Probably, but then again, with InuYasha's laziness they might be sitting around hoping we'd turn up sooner or later." Miroku shrugged, Sango shrugged as well and snuggled in more.

Miroku hugged her tighter to himself.

"Miroku…?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at her and nodded.

"Do…do you…you know…" _'Ask already! Do you like me! Just ask Stupid!' _ Sango berated herself .

"Do I what?" Miroku asked.

"Well do you like….cheese…yes…cheese….." Sango mentally kicked herself and flushed.

"Uh…why I guess I do…" Miroku shrugged.

"Yeah…same here…" Sango sighed _'Ok so…I'll ask later.'_

**Back with the group**

"Ok, so we looked on the top level, in the kitchen, in the bedrooms…" Kilala started listing off.

"Yeah, and Mr. Yasha over here would just walk on in like it was his room." Kagome muttered.

"Hey, people should learn to lock their doors!" InuYasha defended.

"Yeah…but InuYasha…the teachers rooms were locked…" Shippo said slowly.

"No…no it wasn't." InuYasha said like he was right, Shippo just shook his head.

"It's a talent he learned from Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed.

"Hey! I would never do such a thing as to defile my younger brother's mind." Sesshomaru said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm so sure." Kilala and Shippo sighed.

"Ha!" Ayame laughed.

"Please." Kagome and InuYasha rolled their eyes.

"You slay me." Sesshomaru shrugged, Kagura laughed and put an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry I believe you." Kagura smiled.

"No you don't." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Yeah, you're right," Kagura shrugged and smiled.

** Bathroom**

"So…how goes it?" Sango asked, trying to break the silence.

Miroku just chuckled.

"It goes good, how about you?"

"I'm…you know….good." Sango said.

Another silent paused went by.

'_What the hell am I gonna do? I have to ask him, I just do, dammit...when though? Urgh stupid complicated things...BURN IN HELL!" _Sango cursed.

'_I know she wants to say __something…so why doesn't she? I wonder if she's nervous. Well that's little compared to the fact that I still have to ask her as well.' _Miroku thought.

"Sangodoyoulikeme?" Miroku asked in one breathe just as Sango asked.

"Mirokudoyoulikeme?" Sango and Miroku stood….staring at each other.

"Huh?" Sango asked dumbly.

"Wah?" Miroku asked as well.

"So…you like me?" Sango asked, her face getting flushed.

"Better question…do you like me?" Miroku smirked, Sango slugged him.

"Oh har." She smiled.

"Well yes, I do like you, and I have for a while now." Miroku smiled as he saw Sango flush.

"I like you too." Sango whispered.

"Well then, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Miroku asked with a smirk, Sango smiled and nodded her head.

"It'd be my pleasure." Sango said as Miroku hugged her tightly and kissed her. Sango kissed back, both finally happy that they had someone to share their pain, and happiness.

After the kiss Sango hugged Miroku around the waist and he hugged her back.

"Well that's good." Miroku laughed, Sango just smiled and kissed him again, just as the door opened.

"Wow…" Kagome said as she stood the with the others behind her all staring at them, Sango pulled away and pushed Miroku in front of her and hid behind him, Miroku chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, while she hid behind him.

"Well…uh..." Kilala tried to say something.

"Um…well yeah…so…" Shippo did the same.

"Shut up." Sango said as she made her way out of the bathroom, Miroku followed behind.

"Yeah, we're dating." Miroku chuckled; he followed after a red face Sango.

"Oh…" They all stared at their friends and then shrugged.

"Meh." They said as they went to the main room.

As they went to the main room, laughing and joking around, Kagome and InuYasha lagged behind.

"See, I knew they'd get together!" InuYasha whispered to Kagome, Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, oh well Sango has to deal with a loser slash pervert." Kagome smiled "Yup, I guess they can blame it on us for locking them in the washroom." Kagome smirked.

"Hey! They we're the ones who locked us in the closet before! Not to mention they made us see the sight of Kanna and her cousin! Oh god!" InuYasha cried out as he remembered the sight, Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." Kagome patted him on the shoulder.

**A/N: **Lol, So how'd ya like it wonderful peoples! I hope ya liked it! I liked it. Anyways it was kinda hard writing since I wasn't in the mood but I did the best I possibly could! Anyways love ya all! Oh! Before I go…I should show you this art page of one of my friends, Drake, Here's his page….Mind the spaces!

http :// kuroi-tsuki. deviantart. com/

"See ya next time on _'Shikon Cruise'_!"

**Vixen **


	15. Chapter 15

Shikon Cruise

Study rooms are meant for studying!

**Last time on Shikon Cruise**

"_See, I knew they'd get together!" InuYasha whispered to Kagome, Kagome shrugged._

"_Yeah, oh well Sango has to deal with a loser slash pervert." Kagome smiled "Yup, I guess they can blame it on us for locking them in the washroom." Kagome smirked._

"_Hey! They we're the ones who locked us in the closet before! Not to mention they made us see the sight of Kanna and her cousin! Oh god!" InuYasha cried out as he remembered the sight, Kagome smiled and hugged him._

"_Don't worry, it'll be ok." Kagome patted him on the shoulder._

**Present Time**

"Well would you look at that?" Kagome and Ayame sighed.

"That is just so adorable!" Ayame squealed.

"Yup." Kilala smiled.

"Please, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Kagura thought bitterly.

They were all watching Miroku and Sango who were sitting on a couch, kissing and laughing.

"I see someone's in a grumpy mood." Kilala pointed out.

"Whatever." Kagura said as she stomped out of the room.

"Hey, what's up with her?" InuYasha asked as he came into the room, she had passed him and harshly bumped shoulders.

"I dunno." Ayame shrugged, Shippo looked up as well.

"Probably just in a bad mood." Sango said as she pulled her lips away from Miroku, Miroku shrugged.

"Or she's Pmsing!" He shouted, Sango slugged him in the arm.

"Shut it pervert." Kagome threatened, Kagome wanted to follow Kagura, but she knew Kagura.

She always liked to be alone after she was pissed and then after a while of cooling, she liked it when Kagome came to talk to her.

"Well I came in here for a reason… Oh yeah! You guys know where Sesshomaru is?" InuYasha snapped his fingers, Him and Sesshomaru were supposed to go and hang out today.

They didn't hang out to often, but Kagome convinced them that they should. Plus they did used to be tight, so they thought they should get it back.

"Um…I have no clue why?" Shippo asked.

"I'm supposed to hang with them today." InuYasha shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Koga, Miroku and Shippo turned to face him. Miroku came up and felt his head.

"He doesn't seem to hot, so it isn't a fever." Miroku said.

"Hey do you think he hit his head?" Shippo suggested.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Koga sighed, Miroku nodded his head.

"Hey!" InuYasha slapped Miroku's hands off of him "I'm right here!" InuYasha grumbled.

"What's so bad about him and Sesshomaru hanging out?" Kagome asked, it didn't seem to bad.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru have never hung out, or at least not from what we've seen, and we've known him since he was 7. They HATE each other; they just don't 'hang' out at ALL!" Koga said, Shippo and Miroku were behind him nodded along.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Well they were ok with it when I said they should." Kagome said.

"Hmmm." They all wondered.

'_That's because he already counts you as a little sister, or at least that's what he told me when I asked him after__.'_ InuYasha shrugged, it wasn't worth telling, He had always looked up to Sesshomaru, and no it wasn't because Sesshomaru was about a foot taller then him, it was because he was his older brother.. Not like he was ever going to tell him that.

"Oh well, let's go and hang at the pool." Kilala suggested, they all nodded and went to the pool.

**Kagura**

'_I hate him I hate him I HATE him!' _Kagura chanted in her head, she was stomping down the hallway to the study room, the place where she first met Sesshomaru.

She walked in, and shut the door, she then sat down on the small couch and sighed.

"God I wish I could say I hate him and mean it!" Kagura sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I just wish I knew why…"

**Flash Back**

_Kagura and Sesshomaru were walking back from a long day of fun. Everyone was asleep but they had stayed up talking. Kagura was about to ask him…_

"_Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, she was holding his hand and he, hers._

"_Yes?" He asked her._

"_W-would you go out with me?" Kagura asked, she was hiding her face from him, as she waited…After a while of silence she looked up. Sesshomaru's eyes were hidden in his bangs, he let go of her hand._

_Kagura's fear was rising, she was getting filled with fear every millisecond he was silent._

"_No…__I'm sorry Kagura." Sesshomaru said as he walked away, heading to his dorm, after he had closed the door, Kagura fell down crying. _

_She hugged her knees as she felt her heart tear into nothingness, she watched Sesshomaru's door, holding onto the hope that he'd come out and hug her…only to cry harder when he didn't come out for her…_

**End of Flashback**

Kagura sat there, lying on the couch…choking down her sobs. She held her chest as pain crushed her, once tough heart. Her sobs racked through her like a waved crashing on the shore. She shut her eyes tight; she held her chest as her throat closed over.

"I hate this! I can't deal with this!" She cried.

She heard a soft knock, and a rustle in the room, but didn't pay attention.

"It's Kagome…" Kagome's voice rang clear.

"Come in." Kagura said in a chocked voice, she hid her face.

Kagome came in and shut the door; she sat by Kagura and held her.

"You can cry you know." Kagome smiled, Kagura started crying immediately, she clutched onto Kagome's shirt and cried her eyes out.

After about a half hour of her cries Kagome pushed her off and held her shoulders tight.

"You know how this works, you have a good cry and then I get tough….Now what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a stern voice, she hated being so mean to Kagura when she was in this state but she had learned at a young age, this was the only way to get through to her.

"I-I…H-He." Kagura stuttered out.

"Talk!" Kagome yelled, Kagura breathed in and out and finally talked.

"He….I a-asked out Sesshomaru…and he just let me go…I-I thought we might have had something…I thought he'd be the one…Why am I so stupid!" Kagura yelled, Kagome looked her in the eye, and said clearly.

"You're not stupid, maybe he had a reason…maybe he was scared." Kagome said, Kagura looked up.

"Sesshomaru? Sacred…never." Kagura denied.

"I think he was, Sesshomaru may look like a person who you think is complex and all but if you can read him correctly, he's as transparent as you. Now get some rest Kagura, and I'll be back in a few hours…and remember…your love for him is strong, and his love for you is the same." Kagome winked and Kagura smiled, she lay down and Kagome put her sweater over her.

She then walked to the door, but stopped right in front of it.

"You know, you never were a good hider, you should look into that, I think they have some ninja courses on the ship…comfort her, tell her the truth, and if you hurt her emotionally I'll inflict the same pain…physically, big brother." Kagome whispered as she opened the door and walked out, a few seconds after Sesshomaru came out of the hidden corridor, he smiled.

'_Damn Little sister, you're way too good at finding me__.'_ Sesshomaru said _'and I highly doubt you wouldn't hurt me if I hurt Kagura…Kagura…_' Sesshomaru thought as he glided over to her broken form.

Kagura was already asleep, her face stained with tears, her hair messed up and her lips slightly trembling. He moved her onto his lap and stroked her hair softly.

"S…Sessho…maru." Kagura slightly tossed and turned.

"Shh, I'm right here, I'm always…right here." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek, Kagura instantly fell into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru held her tightly.

**Back with the crew**

"God dammit, I have the WORST brother of all time! 'We should spend time together' He says! But nooo is he here?! I don't think so!" InuYasha grumbled. He had been looking for Sesshomaru for a bit over 2 hours and he was unbelievably pissed.

"And I mean the WORST brother ever! He's stupid and stubborn! I bet he FORGOT that he had a little brother and decided to go and sleep somewhere!" InuYasha yelled harder.

Kagome took his hand in hers, and sat him down beside and put her feet up on the couch; she smiled at him as he tightened his fingers around hers.

"Now calm down, Yasha, he's probably busy, ok?" Kagome smiled at him, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, but for this he owes me big…hey where's Kagura anyway?" InuYasha asked, realizing that everyone but Kagura and Sesshomaru was there.

"She's sleeping." Kagome snuggled in; InuYasha took Kagome's hands into his other hand and wrapped the one that was holding her hands around her shoulders.

"I see." InuYasha said as he rested his head on hers.

Everyone was laughing a hanging out…trying to drown each other…what they usually did.

**In the Study**

Kagura moved and stretched a bit, but stopped when she realized that someone was holding her, she freaked out and fell to the floor in a big heap.

"Ow…never again…that really hurt…" Kagura groaned, she looked up to see Sesshomaru just waking up, he rubbed his eyes and then looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." Sesshomaru smiled, Kagura glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever." She got up to leave when his hand snapped out to grab hers.

"Please…just stay with me." Sesshomaru whispered, Kagura was shocked but her stubbornness was close behind.

"No! So what you can just leave me crying again? I don't think so Sesshomaru, I don't need this!" Kagura yelled her eyes were starting to water; she needed to get out fast.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru yelled, he held her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Kagura struggled; he held her tight and then hugged her.

"No! I don't want to! And I won't!" Sesshomaru yelled, Kagura broke down, she cried on his shoulders and hugged him back tightly, he held her as well.

"Why…why Sesshomaru? I thought you felt something…I-I really cared about you!" Kagura screamed, her throat hurt but she wouldn't stop _'I can't tell him how much I care about him…it's too soon.'_

"Cared? As in pastence?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagura looked at him.

"I _Care _about you….and I thought you cared about me too." Kagura tried to turn away so that she could walk out but he stopped her.

"No, you're not walking out, not now." Sesshomaru kissed her, Kagura kissed him back, in an instance. She deepened the kiss and Sesshomaru followed, he hugged her tightly and so did Kagura.

"I-I'm sorry, I do care about you Kagura I was just scared…I…I was scared that we might get too close, and that I might get hurt…but I should have thought about how it may hurt you." Sesshomaru hugged her, Kagura cried harder, realizing her mistake.

"I-I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! I lo-like you so much!" Kagura cried, Sesshomaru held her, realizing what she wanted to say.

"I _love_ you." Sesshomaru smiled, Kagura went into a fit.

"I _love_ you too" Kagura smiled up at him.

"How is it that Kagome is always right?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagura laughed.

"I don't know, she just is." Kagura smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled back and hugged her; they sat there in complete silence, so happy that they were finally close again.

"Well this is stupid but…Kagura will you go out with me?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"I'll think about it." Kagura laughed as Sesshomaru pouted, he hugged her and started to kiss her neck.

"Ok, ok I give I guess you can have the honor of dating me." Kagura smiled and hugged him back.

**Kagome and the others**

"Ok guys you ready, wait…their talking again….." Kagome whispered.

"Well hurry up, I have to kick his ass!" InuYasha whispered harshly.

"Shh!" Kilala shushed him.

"You Shh!" InuYasha stuck out his tongue.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Sango glared.

"Well, I never!" Kilala laughed.

**In the Study**

Kagura and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a deep kiss when…

"STUDY ROOMS ARE MEANT FOR STUDING!" The others yelled as they barged in. Kagura hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest; Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled his eyes.

"You just had to didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked them, InuYasha came up and slugged him in the arm, Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"You! We were supposed to hang out today! But nooo you decided to ditch me!" InuYasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled, he roughed up his little brothers hair and smiled.

"We will, but right now, I want to be with her, ok?" Sesshomaru asked, InuYasha stood there.

"Uh…Sure…" InuYasha looked at him and then back at Kagome, then at Him and back at Kagome and then at his brother and then at Kagome, he kept doing this until Kagome came over and roughed his hair, she hugged him.

"Don't worry, this whole 'new' Sesshomaru won't last long, he'll be back in no time, and a girl can do things ya know?" InuYasha smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome.

"Yeah well, whatever." InuYasha shrugged _'Girls are just plain weird.'_

"We are not weird InuYasha." Kagome smirked, InuYasha stood there.

**A/N: **Lol how was it? I liked it, showed the vulnerable side of two of our strongest characters-Lol! Anyways R&R if you wanna!

"See you Next time on '_Shikon Cruise'_!"

**Vixen**


	16. Chapter 16

Shikon Cruise

Easy does it

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

"_We will, but right now, I want to be with her, ok?" Sesshomaru asked, InuYasha stood there._

"_Uh…Sure" InuYasha looked at him and then back at Kagome, then at Him and back at Kagome and then at his brother and then at Kagome, he kept doing this until Kagome came over and roughed his hair, she hugged him._

"_Don't worry, this whole 'new' Sesshomaru won't last long, he'll be back in no time, and a girl can do things ya know?" Kagome smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome._

"_Yeah well, whatever." InuYasha shrugged 'Girls are just plain weird.'_

"_We are not weird InuYasha." Kagome smirked, InuYasha stood there._

**Present Time**

"Wow that's two down." Ayame whispered to Koga, who was staring at Kagome, Ayame noticed this and pain rushed through her, though she held her smile in place, they were talking about Kagura, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku.

"Yup." Koga nodded absently.

Kagome and InuYasha were sitting by each other, laughing and talking about something. They then switched and decided to spy on Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"I need back up, Dog Boy, over." Kagome pretended she had a walky talky, she was hiding behind a corner, watching the couples kiss and laugh.

"Hey, I'm not gonna answer to Dog Boy! Over." InuYasha said as he was across from Kagome on the other side of the couples.

"Too bad! Over." Kagome smirked.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second…Mrs. Bitch, over." InuYasha smirked as he hid behind some chairs, he had his back towards them and his hands up into a gun form, then he made his way over to Kagome.

"Ok, so we see that Sesshomaru and Kagura a being all lovey dovey with each other, Miroku is about to get slapped…" Kagome said in a whisper.

"What? How do you know?" InuYasha asked, losing his secret agent façade.

Kagome sat up and looked at him.

"Well duh, just watch." Kagome smiled, InuYasha shook his head and they both watched.

3…2…1.

**SLAP!**

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, as Miroku sat on the ground, a hand imprint on his face.

"Told you." Kagome laughed, InuYasha laughed as well.

"InuYasha, Kagome come out, we know your there, InuYasha you suck at the whole 'secret' agent thing." Sesshomaru smirked, his back was to them, Kagome and InuYasha came out, their heads hanging down low.

"How'd you know?" Kagura asked .

"Yeah, how?" Kagome and InuYasha asked, looking up, Sesshomaru smirked.

"You guys just suck." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"What! That was totally InuYasha's fault!" Kagome pointed her finger at him, InuYasha looked up shocked.

"Was not!" InuYasha said back.

"Yeah huh!" Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Nuh uh!" InuYasha stuck out his tongue as well, Kagome tagged him and ran.

"Tag your it!" Kagome said as she ran through out the ship, InuYasha began running; Sesshomaru and the others rolled their eyes.

"What kids." They all sighed, and went back to doing their own thing.

**Shippo and Kilala**

"It was great when we ran in on Kagura and Sesshomaru." Kilala laughed as she lay on Shippo's bed, he was taking a shower when she came in.

**Flash Back**

"_Shippo?" Kilala knocked softly on the door, she didn't' hear anything but came in anyway, she heard the shower running_

"_Shippo?" She asked as she knocked on the washroom door, she heard the tap turn off and Shippo's voice._

"_Yeah?" He asked._

"_Oh never mind, I'll come back later, then." Kilala went to leave but heard him say._

"_No, stay, you can hang out, I'll be done in a second." He said, he turned the tap back on._

_After a while of lying on his bed she started to talk to him._

**End Flash Back**

"Yeah, Kagura's face was so red." Shippo answered back. He had to talk a bit louder, since the tap was running, he turned it off and dried himself off, before he realized that he forgot his clothes on the bed.

"Yeah." He heard Kilala answer.

"Uh…Hey Kii?" He asked her, Kii was the nickname he had given her a while back; she would only answer it if he called and he only used it when they were alone.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are my clothes on the bed?" He asked, he was a bit nervous, Kilala looked around the bed and spotted his clothes.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You think you could pass them to me?" He asked….Kilala smirked.

"Nope." She smiled, Shippo turned red.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause, you have to get it yourself." She smirked, Shippo sighed.

**Back to Group**

"I spy with my little eye…something orange." Kagome said, InuYasha had caught up to her, and they were currently laying on the dock, on their backs, head beside head.

"Um…The beach ball that is currently flying over our heads?" He asked, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Koga and Ayame were playing a game of beach volleyball, girls vs. guys, over Kagome and InuYasha.

"Maybe…" Kagome smiled, InuYasha turned his head to look at her, Kagome did the same, they just sat their and smiled at each other.

"They so need to get together." Miroku commented to Sesshomaru, who nodded as he passed the ball to Koga who tried to spike it over, only to hit InuYasha, InuYasha got up and glared, he then ran after Koga who ran out.

"Why did Koga do that?" Sango asked.

"It's cause he's in love with Kagome…" Ayame looked after Koga's retreating form.

"Huh?" Kagura overheard, Kagome was too busy trying to catch up to InuYasha and tell him not to kill Koga.

"It's obvious, he has feelings for Kagome…and no one else." Ayame said in a soft voice, she then shook her head and smiled.

"Anyways, shall we continue?" Ayame asked.

"But the boys are missing half their team." Kagura pointed out.

"We could till kick your asses! Serve!" Miroku smirked.

"Please pervert!" Sango yelled as she spiked the ball, Miroku tried to catch it only to fail miserably.

**Kilala and Shippo**

"Please?" Shippo asked.

"No." Kilala smirked.

"Please!" Shippo asked again.

"Nope." Kilala smiled

"I hate you." Shippo glared at her through the door that he was currently in the midst of banging his head on.

"I know!" Kilala laughed as she heard Shippo bang his head harder.

"Come on, if you wanna get your clothes you gotta come out!" Kilala laughed hard, Shippo sighed on the other end of the door, before he smirked.

"But I don't have a towel." He tried to sound sad.

"Does it look like I care?" Kilala's voice came through.

"I can't see you…" Shippo smiled.

"Well then believe me…I don't." Kilala laughed.

"Aw come on!" Shippo whined.

"Nope!" Kilala lay on the bed. Shippo sighed then smirked again.

**Back with the group**

"Ok so who won?" Kagome asked, she had just gotten InuYasha under control.

"We did!" Miroku smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah right! We won!" Kagura smiled as she kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

"Not in my book." Miroku pouted, Sango walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Aw, don't worry I still love you!" Sango smiled and rubbed her nose against his, Miroku's pout deepened.

"I say we won." InuYasha decided.

"InuYasha…you weren't even there…" Kagome pointed out.

"Not physically, but spiritually I was." InuYasha tapped the side of his head, Kagome laughed and hugged him on his side, and InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not so sure your there mentally." Kagome smiled as he pouted, Kagome hugged him tighter.

Koga saw this and turned his eyes away from the painful sight, Ayame saw this and her eyes watered, she smiled anyway.

"So, what's next?" Ayame asked in a cheerful voice, Kagome saw right through it, she stared at her for a while but decided to talk about it with her later.

"I dunno, hey where the hell is Shippo and Kilala?" Koga asked, they looked around the place and then shrugged.

"I got no clue." Sango said, Kagome hugged InuYasha tight and shrugged as well.

"Their probably doing it." Miroku said out loud.

**SLAP**

"Ow!" Miroku rubbed his head, Sango stand hovering over him and sighed.

"Stupid pervert." Sango shrugged.

**Shippo and Kilala**

Shippo smirked as he unlocked his door; he then walked out with just a towel around his waist. Kilala was on her back on his bed, she didn't notice until she looked up and screamed.

"Holy Fuck!" Kilala yelled, she grabbed his clothes and ran for the door. Shippo followed after her, he grabbed her around the waist and held her tight.

"Ahh no! No I tell you!" Kilala yelled, Shippo tickled her until she was on top of him on the ground.

Kilala looked at him and sighed.

"I truly hate you." She smirked, Shippo looked deep into her eyes, Kilala did the same, she then leaned in closer, and so did he, until the distance between them was no more, their lips touched in a deep and passionate kiss. Both fueled by love for the other.

They finally broke a part, for lack of air; Kilala was the first to say something.

"Well…that's one way to get your clothes back." Kilala said as she handed him his clothes.

Shippo chuckled as he took his clothes, they both sat up, he looked at her and pulled her into his lap. Kilala gasped slightly.

"Kilala…will you go out with me?" Shippo asked. He had always been a very direct person, if he had a question on his mind, he'd ask it and worry about the consequences later, this time was no different. Kilala stared at him, a light blush spreading around her cheeks.

"Yes." She answered quietly. Shippo smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"Um…Shippo can you do something for me?" She asked, after they broke their kiss. Shippo looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Shippo said.

"Can you put some clothes on?" She smirked as his face turned a light pink, he got Kilala off his lap and stood up to go and change, but before she did he felt a hand slap his butt. He turned around and saw Kilala looking away and whistled innocently.

"What?" She asked, Shippo smirked and went to go and change.

**Back with the group**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ayame smiled she waved her hand back and forth, they were all sitting around the outdoor bar, drinking and talking.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Kagura asked, she was currently sitting beside Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I just asked Kilala out, we're dating, how about you guys?" Shippo bluntly said, they all stared at the couple, Kilala just blushed.

"Well…easy does it eh?" Kilala laughed nervously.

"So cute!" Ayame squealed.

"Oh my gosh! So cute!" Kagome gushed; she hugged Kilala, while sitting on InuYasha's lap.

"Why are you on InuYasha's lap?" Shippo asked Kagome, Kagome shrugged and took a sip of InuYasha's drink, who just sighed.

"He stole my seat, so I sat in him." Kagome replied.

"Hey! You stole my seat!" InuYasha yelled, he then took the drink out of Kagome's hands and drank.

"Yeah right!" Kagome sighed, just then a girl walked by.

"Oh hey guys, guess what." She asked them all, they looked and shrugged.

"What?" Kagome asked.

**A/N: **Ok I'm done. Lol Cliffy! Well don't worry, it's not that WOW, so yeah. Anyways I hope you all liked it! R&R if you wanna!

"See you next time on _'Shikon Cruise'_!"

**Vixen**


	17. Chapter 17

Shikon Cruise

Pain Subsided

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Why are you on InuYasha's lap?" Shippo asked Kagome, Kagome shrugged and took a sip of InuYasha's drink, who just sighed._

"_He stole my seat, so I sat in him." Kagome replied._

"_Hey! You stole my seat!" InuYasha yelled, he then took the drink out of Kagome's hands and drank._

"_Yeah right!" Kagome sighed, just then a girl walked by._

"_Oh hey guys, guess what." She asked them all, they looked and shrugged._

"_What?" Kagome asked._

**Present Time**

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well turns out we're gonna have another party, on this deck! Tonight!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Oh awesome!" Kilala cheered.

"Why do we have so many parties?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru, who merely shrugged.

"It's the mystery of life."

"Mystery my ass, it's because we're the awesome rockers!" Sango cheered loudly.

"….Yeah…sure…that to, anyways when is it?" Miroku asked, looking away from his girlfriend.

"Um…about 8 ish, or so, just come out about then." The girl said, she waved by and skipped off.

"She's hot." Miroku drooled, Sango smacked him she gave him a death glare and sighed.

"Yeah…so…we going or not?" Kagome asked everyone, while Sango glared at her Boyfriend.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do, and we don't have a life, so why not?" Miroku asked as he hid behind Shippo, hoping Sango wouldn't notice, to bad Shippo was almost a foot shorter then him…

"Hey! I have a life!" Ayame protested. Koga patted her on the arm.

"Sure you do…"

"I have a better question, will there be drinking at this party?" Kilala asked. They all stared at her.

"Well, I don't see why not, I mean we have had beer at all the parties we've had so far…" InuYasha shrugged.

"Ok then, I say we go!" Kilala smiled widely.

"Only you would say yes to something with beer." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Awww! Of course that's me Sesshy!" Kilala said all giddy-like.

"…"

"What did you just call him?!" Kagura fell down laughing.

"What did you just call me?!" Sesshomaru glared, Kilala smiled nervously.

"Hehehehehe….Ohh would ya look at the time? I see I have to be somewhere…over on the other side of the ship….I better get going!" Kilala yelled as she ran out, everyone started laughing.

And for the rest of Sesshomaru's natural born life…his most embarrassing nickname and only nickname would be Sesshy.

Finally…InuYasha had something against him.

**A little later**

"Ok, so the time is….2…." Kilala announced.

"Well that was random." Kagome pointed out.

"Well I'm bored! There's nothing to do! I wanna do something!!!!!" Kilala whined, she clung onto Shippo who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, she's hyper…" Shippo sighed.

"How can she be?! We haven't done anything to get excited about!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Again…it's a mystery of life." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I hate you." Kagura breathed.

"Same here!" InuYasha raised a hand

"Shut up." Kagome said as she whacked him on the head

"Hey! Kagura said it too!" He rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but Kagura's a girl." Kagome smiled.

"SEXIST!" InuYasha yelled.

"I know."

"….I hate you too." InuYasha glared.

"Ok…anyways, what should we do?" Ayame asked.

"Um…Kill Kikyo?" Kagura perked up.

"Wow, been a while since I heard that." Sango came in.

"Yeah…" Miroku sighed.

"Ok…well besides that…" Ayame and the rest kept talking, while Koga was thinking.

'_Tonight, tonight is the night that Kagome will know m__y true feelings, and she'll pick me over InuYasha! For sure! I mean I'm way better then InuYasha.'_

"I say we kill cats!" Kilala broke through Koga's thoughts.

"Uh…why?" Koga asked, a little frightened.

"I dunno, it's the only thing I could think of at this moment." Kilala smiled brightly, Sesshomaru, who was sitting beside her, shuffled a bit away.

"Yeah…so anyway, why don't we just hang at the pool?" Sango suggested.

"Meh." InuYasha and Kagome shrugged.

"It's scary how you two are in such tune." Miroku shivered.

"We know." InuYasha and Kagome said in fairly scary voices.

**Pool**

The group made their way to the pool; they were all tanning or trying to drown each other…

"So….when's the party?" Kilala asked.

"I think it was like 8-ish or something rather." Kagome replied, fixing her sunglasses, just then, InuYasha came up behind her and picked her up, she screeched as she was thrown into the pool.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she re-emerged.

InuYasha was laughing as he did a cannon ball into the pool, he came up behind Kagome and hugged her, and she glared at him and started to slap him.

"YOU! I hate you! I hope you die a horrible death, where all of your hair falls out and your skin turned purple and you go blind before your eye balls fall out of there sockets!" Kagome screamed, slapping him harder with each word.

"…You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" InuYasha asked, a bit insecure.

"…Maybe…" Kagome looked away slyly.

"…Freak…" InuYasha smirked and swam away.

"What losers, they'll never grow up." Sighed Sango, as Kagome swam after InuYasha.

"Guess not…" Sesshomaru answered as Kagome dunked him under water.

"So, are we for sure gonna go to that party then?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah." Miroku answered him.

"Ok, so we should be getting ready soon then." Ayame suggested.

"Why?" Koga asked, watching Kagome and InuYasha.

"Cause it's already 6." Ayame shrugged, Kagura sat up quickly.

"Are you serious? We've already spent like 4 hours here?" Kagura asked astonished.

"Yup." Ayame shrugged again.

"Well then let's get." InuYasha said as he walked back over to them, Kagome on his back, trying, and failing to choke him.

"Die, vile beast!" Kagome said as she shook InuYasha, who merely readjusted Kagome on his back and continued to walk.

"Uh huh, you keep with that, so let's get ready guys." InuYasha ignored her.

"I hate you all!" Kagome screamed, they all just gathered their stuff and headed in.

**Getting ready, Girl style**

"Shit, where's my shoe?!" Kagura yelled, running around. They decided to get ready in Kagome's room, and were running around trying to find their stuff.

"Fuck you all!" Sango yelled as she put her skirt on.

"AHHH!" Kilala and Ayame screamed as they ran into each other and fell down

"I HATE PEOPLE!" Kagome screamed as she straighten herself

**Getting ready, Boy's style**

"So… should we start getting ready then?" Shippo asked, InuYasha shook his head and sighed.

"Poor, poor Shippo, so young." InuYasha tsk'd.

"Huh?" Shippo asked confused.

"We, as guys, always get ready at the last possible minute." Koga answered.

"Ohh." Shippo realized, Sesshomaru merely sighed.

**Girls**

"FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!" Kagome yelled as she put her shoe on.

"I hate everyone, and I hope you all DIE!" Sango yelled as she put her makeup on.

"DIE!" Kilala screamed, Ayame was too busy trying to pull her skirt on.

"Why do we always do this?!" Kilala asked.

"Cause, it's just like you and getting drunk, we just do!" Kagome reasoned.

"Oh." Kilala shrugged.

**Boys**

"Should we get ready now?" Shippo asked everyone.

"Nope, wait a while longer." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, you've got a lot to learn Shippo." Miroku sighed.

**Girls**

"Are we almost done?!" Kagome asked, a bit frantically.

"Yup!" Ayame smiled.

"Woohoo!" Kilala called.

"Damn straight." Sango cheered.

"Yeah." Kagura joined.

**Boys**

"Now?! I mean its 7:55!" Shippo yelled.

"….Hmmm…I guess it's about right." InuYasha said as he got up and went to get something suitable for the occasion.

"Finally!" Shippo yelled.

"God Shippo, you're such a girl." Koga told him, Sesshomaru had already gone away.

**Party**

"Hey! There are the guys." Kagura called.

"Woot." Kilala smiled.

"Wow, looks like they spent a while getting ready." Ayame noticed.

"Yeah, thought they'd only do the 'let's get ready in less then one minute' thing." Kagome smirked. InuYasha came up to her a wearing a button up, red dress shirt and black dress pants, he put his arm out and she hooked her own to his. Kagome laughed and followed him. She was wearing a black skirt and a red low V neck top.

"Wow, you girls look great." Shippo complemented, he was wearing a goldish looking button up dress shirt, and black dress pants, he did the same that InuYasha had done, and Kilala accepted. Kilala was wearing a black low V neck dress that had a white floral design going around the bottom right side.

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagura said for everyone. Sesshomaru took her arm in his, he was wearing a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. Kagura was wearing a pure white skirt and a black off the shoulder top. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, to the party we go!" Miroku cheered, Sango sighed. He smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist, he was wearing a very dark purple button up dress shirt and black dress pants. She was wearing a light pink skirt and a white V neck top.

"Miroku you loser." Koga said as he put his hands in his pockets, he was wearing a brown button up shirt dress shirt and black dress pants. He was going to ask Kagome but InuYasha beat him to the punch, Ayame came up to him and whispered in his ear, as everyone started to head out.

"Koga, don't worry, you can ask her later, but would it really be that bad to take me to the party?" She asked in a masked cheerful, mocking voice. In real life she was hurt.

"No, it wouldn't be." He smiled, totally oblivious. He took her arm in his, and they went to the party.

**Party**

Everyone was having a great time, and getting drunk, much to Kilala's delight. InuYasha and Kagome had just finished dancing and got of the floor.

"Kagome, could I have the next dance?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome was shocked but nodded her head; everyone else was a bit shocked but knew he and Kagome were BASICALLY brother and sister…If only InuYasha would get a move on…

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, while they were dancing, and to her surprise, Sesshomaru was a great dancer.

"You know Koga…well I hear, scratch that I know he likes you, and Kagome…you need to see how much you love InuYasha, because you, InuYasha and Koga can't see that. Don't keep pulling Koga along, because you can't figure out your feelings." Sesshomaru said, Kagome looked at him a bit startled.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kagome didn't realize how much her problem was affecting others. Sesshomaru nodded and hugged his, soon to be, or at least in his head, sister. She hugged back and the song ended. They went back to their group.

"Ok, we're done." Sesshomaru went and hugged Kagura, kissing her cheek.

"Kagome, can I have this dance?" Koga asked, Kagome looked to InuYasha, who turned his head away, he was ok with his brother dancing with the love of his life, because he knew Sesshomaru loved Kagura…and well Sesshomaru was his brother, but Koga was a different story altogether.

She then turned to look at Sesshomaru, and he nodded, they both knew right then and there, how much InuYasha's opinion mattered to her, she wouldn't have looked at him if it didn't…she then turned to Koga and nodded.

As Koga was pulling her to the dance floor, Kagome looked at InuYasha, he looked into her eyes and he noticed she was mouthing sorry, that made him a bit confused…

**Dance floor**

"Kagome, may I tell you something?" Koga asked, a bit nervous, Kagome nodded back, a bit nervous as well.

"I…I've liked you for sometime now, and I was also wondering, do you return my feelings?" Koga chocked out, Kagome stopped the dance.

"You want me to be honest right?" She asked, he nodded.

"Then….No, I'm really sorry Koga but I have feelings for InuYasha, and even though I just figured that out…I know InuYasha and I are supposed to be….I'm so sorry Koga, but I fought for InuYasha with my life and I almost lost everything just so I was at least worthy of him, I can't stop now…" Kagome hugged Koga, trying to not cry. Koga was a great friend she didn't want to lose him.

He smiled and hugged back.

"It's ok, I understand."

**Group**

"Hey! Why is she hugging him! Why is he hugging back! What the fuck is going on?!" InuYasha was pacing about, and pissing everyone off. Sesshomaru stood and made his sit down.

"Don't worry, brother, there's a good reason, now sit down and stay seated or we _will_all beat your ass in." Sesshomaru threatened.

Kagome and Koga were making their way back to the group, Kagome then smiled at him and sat down next to InuYasha, she then held his hand he squeezed back.

Koga on the other hand, went to Ayame and took her hand.

"Do you wanna dance?" Koga asked, Ayame's eyes went big and she nodded her head.

They then went and started dancing.

"Hey, why is he so smiley?" Kagura asked, holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"He's gonna ask her out, I talked him into it, turns out he liked me…but he also liked Ayame." Kagome smiled, everyone nodded, InuYasha was a bit pissed that Koga liked _his _Kagome! Wait…_His_ Kagome?! What the hell?!

"That's sweet…" Kilala and Sango cooed.

**Koga and Ayame**

After a while of dancing and talking Koga and Ayame were really hitting it off…

"Koga…You and Kagome…are you two together now?" Ayame asked.

"What? Oh no, she said no, but I'm ok, cause I realized there's someone else." Koga smirked, Ayame looked at him.

"Who?" Koga smiled.

"You." He said as he kissed her, Ayame was shocked but kissed him back.

"Will you go out with me?" Koga asked, Ayame nodded and hugged him.

"Yes!" They both kissed again and came back to the group.

"CONGRADS!" Everyone yelled loudly, Koga just smirked while Ayame blushed.

They all danced and drank the night away.

'_Ok so, 4 down, and 1 more to go…sigh…the last one is gonna be a hell hole to get together…Damn you InuYasha and Kagome with your inability to listen and admit each others' feelings!' _Miroku thought as Sango came up to him and kissed him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know how stupid InuYasha and Kagome are." Miroku shrugged.

"Hey!" Kagome and InuYasha heard him and were about to kill him…

**A/N: **W00t! I'm done Chapter 17! Holy was that long, I haven't been in the mood to write so I thought I'd cut this chapter short, turns out it's one of the longer chapters…Lmao! Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and what not, oh and R&R if you want to, peace out! Love you all!

MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Vixen**


	18. Chapter 18

Shikon Cruise

Toki

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

'_Ok so, 4 down, and 1 more to go…sigh…the last one is gonna be a hell hole to get together…Damn you InuYasha and Kagome with your inability to listen and admit each others' feelings!' Miroku thought as Sango came up to him and kissed him_

"_What are you thinking about?" Sango asked_

"_Oh you know how stupid InuYasha and Kagome are." Miroku shrugged_

"_Hey!" Kagome and InuYasha heard him and were about to kill him…_

**Present Time on Shikon Cruise**

After beating Miroku into a bloody pulp they decided to hang out in Kagome's room. Sango and Miroku wee cuddling on the couch while Koga and Ayame were playing PS2. Koga was almost winning until Ayame killed him.

"Hey! Not fair!" Koga yelled.

"Pfft, that was sooo fair, baby!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were talking quietly and Kilala and Shippo were eating Kagome's chocolates. Kagome and InuYasha were lying on her bed counting how many ceiling tiles she had before the intercom came on.

"_Hello students, today Shikon Cruise will be stopping at another island, called Toki, for about a 1 day, we will be there shortly._"

"Oh cool another island!" Shippo jumped.

"Yeah, can you believe this cruise is almost over?" Kagura spoke out loud. Everyone went silent, they all realized that the cruise was ending soon, but they didn't know what they were going to do.

The guys and the Girls lived across the city from each other and they were all sad that they'd have to leave each other soon. Kagome and InuYasha were more worried that they hadn't told each other of their feelings yet…

"Yeah, well then let's make these last few days the best days of our freaking lives!" Kagome tried to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah!" Sango jumped up.

"Damn straight, ya fucking pansies!" Kagura smiled.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru joined in.

"Come on; let's get ready to go shopping then!" Ayame squealed with Kilala, everyone laughed, but everyone could tell it was forced.

**Toki Island**

"Holy! Look at this place!" Kagura yelled when they got off the boat.

"I know!" Kagome yelled. Though Toki sounded like a small island, it looked as big as Tokyo; minus the millions of stores…Toki only had about a thousand, not a million…

"And here I thought Toki was gonna be some abandon lost city of some ancient place that was brought to a warlord in the feudal areas of Japan, where demons roamed the earth, feasting on human remains." Miroku shrugged, the group stared at him.

"What? I had a lot of time to think about this…" He shrugged again.

"Right…So anyways…I say we go to that store!" Kilala excitedly yelled, she was jumping all over the place; they all laughed and then took a look at the store.

The store was about ancient Japan, it was small and was called, 'Feudal Area' It had a bunch of objects in the glass display in the window. They all decided they'd go there.

"Hello there, how may I be of assistance to you?" A woman asked them, she was dressed as Kaguya, the supposed goddess of the moon.

"Oh! Hello, you're dressed as Kaguya…" Kagome pointed, the women chuckled lightly and smiled, her red lips framed her white teeth. She had on a small amount of light blue eye shadow.

"Yes, in this store, we dress as the supposed characters of the feudal area; we even have a special little showcase and tell a story, of the moon goddess, a half demon and a human miko." The lady smiled, she had big blue eyes and was very nice, and the group spent their first hour looking around the shop.

"Holy crap! Look at this sword!" InuYasha admired, he had always had a thing for swords.

"Oh dear, you still haven't lost your fascination with swords little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked; Kagura was pulling him to a fan section. She kept looking at this one fan it was red and white.

"No I haven't!" InuYasha stuck out his tongue, Kagome laughed and looked at it with him, when the store keeper, dressed as Kaguya who they learned was named Takii, came up to them.

"This is called the Tetsusaiga, it is an old and ancient sword said to _kill_ a hundred demons in one swipe. It belonged to a half demon, one of the most powerful demons of that time, actually." Takii smiled.

"Wow! I want it!" InuYasha whined like a little boy. InuYasha was only joking so he went with the others while Kagome stayed and talked to Takii a bit more.

"Look at this fan!" Kagura admired, she kept staring at it from different angles.

"Oh, this fan? It's called the Wind Fan. It was supposedly belonged to a wind goddess; she was a demon and was quite evil…to begin with." Takii told them.

"What do you mean to begin with?" Sango asked.

"Well, it's said that soon she fell in love with another demon, actually brother to the one with the Tetsusaiga, and she became good, she decided not to work for evil but soon after that she was released from a spell that held her heart and died before she and the other demon could ever get married." Takii whispered sadly.

"That sounds so sad…" Kagura whispered, she then thanked Takii for the story and walked over to the sword case.

"What's this sword?" Kagura asked.

"Oh this? This is Tensusaiga, belonging to the brother of the one with the Tetsusaiga, this sword is said to _heal _a hundred demons in one swipe." Takii told her and Sesshomaru.

"Well then why didn't he use it to heal the girl he loved?" Kagura asked in confusion.

"Because…even though he loved her, he realized that it wasn't meant to be, their love was not of that time and he vowed that he'd see her again in the afterlife."

"Awww!" Kagura smiled.

"That's a fairly good looking sword…" Sesshomaru stared at it.

"Takii! What about this?" Kilala asked it was a small figurine of a cat; it had red eyes, two tails and was a cream color, with black paws, black ears and two black stripe of its tails.

"Oh, that's a cat called a twin tail. It was actually fairly rare back then." Takii smiled, Shippo was looking at the figurine too.

"What about this?" Shippo asked, after making up his mind about the figurine.

"Oh, the top. It was used as fox magic, a spinning top. It caused an illusion of a huge top on one's opponent, but really it wasn't there, this was for Fox demons." Takii told them, she could tell that each of the people who had just walked into her store wasn't going to leave without something.

"Ohh, Takii, and this?" Sango asked, it was a boomerang.

"Oh this? I love this piece of art. It was used as a weapon in ancient Japan; a demon slayer would use this to kill evil spirits/demons. Very affective as well, even though it's a smaller replica." Takii winked, Sango smiled and Miroku watched, he then asked her about a staff.

"What is this staff?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, this is a monk's staff. Used for a few demon vanishing spells, though this is a small replica." Takii old Miroku as Sango watched.

"I see." Miroku answered.

"Takii, can you help us over here?" Ayame asked. Takii smiled and walked over to them.

"What's this painting mean?" Ayame asked, they were looking at a painting of a wolf, a white one with an iris behind it's ear. It looked to be howling while leaves danced around her.

"Oh this is called 'The White Wolf' it was said this wolf was in love with another wolf demon, only the wolf was in love with another, basically unrequited love." Takii nodded, Ayame smiled at the picture.

"That's beautiful." Ayame smiled as Koga watched, he then smiled and looked at another sculpture of a wolf.

"And this?" Koga asked Takii, who smiled.

"Ahh, that's the wolf she loved." Takii smiled and went back to her desk. Soon the group split up to just one person, and every 2 minutes she'd have someone come up to. her and buy something, Takii smiled and gave them all discounts she really liked this group.

After a while they all watched the showcase and then had to go after.

"Bye Takii! We'll come visit you soon!" Kagome smiled as they all left.

"See ya Takii!" Kagura smiled.

"Thanks for the stories!" Shippo commented.

"Awesome shop, see you soon." Sango smiled.

"Bye Takii." InuYasha smiled at her.

"See you." Koga waved, Sesshomaru nodded at her and she nodded back.

"Later!" Kilala and Ayame waved.

"Bye guys, hope to see you all again." Takii smiled brightly as they all left her shop.

"_What interesting children, I really do hope to see them all again." _Takii Thought to herself.

**On the ship**

"Wow, Takii was such a nice person." Kilala said, they were all in the lounge, they had snuck out late a night to sit by the fire place and sleep there, they always did that.

"I know! Her stories were so good too!" Kagome smiled.

"Well I don't' know about you but I bought something…" Shippo said, they all looked at him in shock.

"Yeah same here." Kagome said.

"Yup." Kagura nodded.

"Uhhuh!" Ayame said.

"Same." Kilala joined.

"You know it." Koga smiled.

"Same here." InuYasha shrugged, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes." Miroku and Sango smiled.

It had turned out that they all bought stuff…but not for each other so they said they'd just give them right now.

"Ok, Kilala and Shippo first." Kagome smiled, they all knew who'd the gifts would be for.

"Well, I got this for you." Shippo smiled as he handed Kilala the bag, Kilala did the same. She opened it to see the cat figurine that she was eyeing, and Shippo opened it to see the top he had been looking at.

"Awww! Thank you Shippo!" Kilala smiled and kissed him on the lips, Shippo smiled and hugged her.

"Awww! Ok next, Ayame and Koga." Kagome smiled, InuYasha had his arm around her and she snuggled in.

"Ok well I hope you like it…" Koga smiled as he handed her the bag and same with her.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Koga!" Ayame squealed and hugged her, he said the same and hugged her back, he had gotten her the painting and she had gotten him the sculpture of the wolf.

"Wow, talk about matching gifts." Kagura laughed.

"Ok, next is…um…Sango and Miroku!" Kagome smiled at them.

"Ok, well here you are Pervert." Sango laughed as he pouted, they exchanged gifts.

"Awww! Thanks Miroku." Sango kissed him, he smiled and hugged her when he got his gifts, and it was the staff.

"Awww, that's good, now she has something harder to hit him with and him to defend himself…" Kilala laughed, they all laughed with her.

"Ok, next are Kagura and Sesshomaru." Kagome announced.

"Ok, well I really hope you like this." Kagura smiled as she handed him a long box, and he a small box. She opened it to see the Wind Fan, and he opened it to see the Tensusaiga, they both laughed and hugged each other.

"Maybe their, the Demons in the story…" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I mean they both have the temper of one…" InuYasha laughed as they both glared at him.

"Ok, Kagome, your up." Sango smiled.

"Well, I got my gift for InuYasha…" She blushed.

"I got mine for Kagome..." InuYasha said in shock, they both smiled at each other as the others 'awed'.

"Well, I saw you looking at this so…" Kagome said as she handed him a long box, he opened it to see the Tetsusaiga; he looked at it in awe and smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks Kags." He smiled again.

"Your welcome." She smile too.

"Ok, and I got this when I saw you talking to Takii, I saw you look at t when we came in." He handed her a large box, she opened it to see a Red bow and arrow.

"Oh my gosh! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on him and hugged him. The others laughed.

"So, Yasha, what's the story for this one?" Kagome asked, as she took out the Red bow and some arrows.

"Well, Takii told me that the Demon who had the Tetsusaiga um…loved…a woman who was a miko and she had these arrows to protect him and her with…" InuYasha blushed, Kagome did the same as the others laughed and made kissing noises.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome smiled and they hugged again. They all decided to call it a night and went to sleep in the lounge. Waiting for Tomorrow to rise.

InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping beside each other hugging one another.

**A/N: **Hey All, How'd ya like it? It took me forever to get up and decided to write it, and now my fingers hurt…sigh-Lmao. Anyways I liked the whole, 'let's bring the actual story into my story' thing-Lmao. Anyways hope you liked it, love you all! Oh and R&R if you want to!

**Vixen.**


	19. Chapter 19

Shikon Cruise

**A/N: ****Also, I'm sooo sorry for this incredibly late update…Ok this is gonna be a short chapter because I just hate this fanfic so much I need to finish it so I can write another one that I actually like. Anyways, this will end in about 2 more chaps I should think, have fun, Love. **

**Vixen**

Together?

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Ok, and I got this when I saw you talking to Takii, I saw you look at t when we came in." He handed her a large box, she opened it to see a Red bow and arrow._

"_Oh my gosh! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on him and hugged him. The others laughed._

"_So, Yasha, what's the story for this one?" Kagome asked, as she took out the Red bow and some arrows._

"_Well, Takii told me that the Demon who had the Tetsusaiga um…loved…a woman who was a miko and she had these arrows to protect him and her with…" InuYasha blushed, Kagome did the same as the others laughed and made kissing noises._

"_Thank you InuYasha." Kagome smiled and they hugged again. They all decided to call it a night and went to sleep in the lounge. Waiting for Tomorrow to rise. _

_InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping beside each other hugging one another._

**Present Time on Shikon Cruise**

This was it. The last 2 days of Shikon Cruise. Everyone was laying in the lounge, pretending to be asleep. All contemplating on how they were going to make it through these last few days.

Kagome was the first to pretend to wake up, she yawned and stretched and then poked InuYasha a few times.

"…ngh…" InuYasha pretended to be waking up, Kagome then shoved him over until he hit Miroku, who in turned 'slipped' onto Sango who slapped him across then face, which woke everyone up.

"Ow!" Miroku pouted "It was an accident!" Miroku defended.

"Sure, ya pervert!" Sango retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Well this is a way to wake everyone up." Mrs. Yamata laughed from the stairway. She walked down, dressed in a pair of white Capri's and a black tank top.

The others blushed and started to get up.

"So, how did you enjoy the cruise?" She asked leaning over the railing.

Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and InuYasha yelled,

"IT SUCKED!"

"I was stuck with this stupid pervert!" Sango yelled.

"I was with my moron of a brother." Sesshomaru said.

"I was stuck with my stupid, probably gay, brother!" InuYasha yelled and dodged a pillow that was thrown at him.

"I was stuck with an idiot for more the 3 quarters of the time." Kagome pouted.

Whiled, Kilala, Shippo, Ayame, Koga and Miroku seemed fine.

"I was with this beauty, so it was splendid." Miroku smiled, and touched Sango.

"It was all good." Shippo and Kilala said as Sango whacked Miroku in the head.

"No complaints here." Kilala smiled as she looked at Shippo.

"Same." Shippo reached over to Kilala as Kagura smiled brightly and said…

"I hated it with a passion, everyone was insane we got drunk more then half the time and I almost threw up….actually it was ok." She smiled as everyone stared at her and then scooted away.

"Right… so anyway…since today's the second last day of the cruise, we're gonna throw a huge kick ass party tomorrow!" Mrs. Yamata laughed, she started to dance on the spot and yell "woo" every now and then, Kagome looked at InuYasha and he rolled his eyes.

"Right…so is it formal or what?" Kagura asked.

"Oh...Formal, but hey we can still get drunk!" Mrs. Yamata said with enthusiasm, she then turned away and skipped down the hallway, the group decided to start to actually get up.

They all headed to their own rooms and hang out.

**Kagome's room**

"So, you and InuYasha together yet?" Sango said as she started her early morning ritual of bugging the Hell out of Kagome, Kagome sighed as she sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair out.

"No, and Sango we're not going to, I mean what's the point now? It's like the last day of this stupid cruise; we won't see each other anyway." Kagome said as Sango flopped onto her bed.

"Way to bring down the mood Kags, we all know that but we're all gonna put in some effort to see each other, we're gonna work it all out." Sango said as she looked at the back of Kagome's head.

"I know, but it won't work, me and InuYasha just don't fit you know?" Kagome sighed, she was tired of fighting herself, of fighting whether or not her feelings for InuYasha were true or not.

"No! That's the whole point, I DON'T get it! You and InuYasha are like Adam and Eve, Romeo and Juliet you are meant to be, and yet you guys both deny it, you're just so fucking stupid Kagome!" Sango had gotten up at this point and was screaming, a few minutes later the other girls came running in.

"Shut the fuck up Sango, who are you to say anything?! You don't know anything so just shut the fuck up and stop thinking you have to tell me everything when you don't know anything!" Kagome screamed, she stood up and turned to face Sango, her eyes were red and her hands clenched, and Kagura, Ayame, Kagura and Kilala were standing in the doorway behind Sango.

"I have to tell you everything because you're to fucking dumb to figure it out your self, you just don't fucking get it, you need someone that bad that you have to pretend not to?! You're pathetic!" Sango screamed. A few gasps were heard from the door as Kagura yelled Sango's name as a way of telling her to back down.

"At least if I was to get someone it wouldn't be some lecherous punk who could cheat on me at any fucking minute, so shut the fuck up Sango! No one needs to hear this shit from you! No one feels like that!" Kagome screamed louder as she felt tears making their way to her eyes when she saw Sango take a step back and water forming in her eyes as well.

"Fuck you Kagome, everyone feels the same, they think you should quit acting like a baby and finally admit your feelings." Sango said in a lower voice, her eyes were blurred with water as she turned to the others.

"Don't you all agree? You want her to quit acting like a baby don't you?" Sango asked her eyes held a message, telling them to be honest; they all slowly nodded their heads. Kagome took a step back and glared. She felt alone, exposed, her friends were ganging up on her, and she wanted to scream to beat something up to cry and most of all to tell them they were right, but her temper got to her first.

"Get the fuck out, before I tear you to shreds, don't ever fucking talk to me ever again." She lowered her head and let the tears fall.

"Kagome…" Ayame began

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kagome shot her head up, they saw the anger in them and back out of the room slowly, Sango was the last to leave, her last words were…

"No ones taking your side this time Kagome." And with that she shut the door closed, Kagome instantly fell to her knees and cried, she tried to muffle it but it failed. Tears kept pouring and pouring as she cried her heart out.

Her best friends had left her, abandoned her betrayed her…and what she hated most was that they were right.

**Sango's room**

"Dammit! Why did we do that?!" Kagura yelled as she punched the wall, Kagura and Ayame were silently crying.

"We left her! We fucking left her! We promised we'd never do that! We abandoned her!" Kilala joined in the rant; Sango sat at her own vanity and let a tear slip as she thought of her best friend, sitting in her room…alone.

**Afternoon**

"Hey, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked as they were eating lunch.

"I dunno, Sango, do you know?" Miroku asked his girlfriend, the girls had seemed quiet when they joined the guys.

"No." Sango said in a low whisper.

"How about you, Kilala?" InuYasha asked, Kilala shook her head, he asked Ayame and she too shook her head.

"Huh, I wonder where she ran off to." InuYasha asked, Koga smirked and said.

"Why? Wanna go cuddle up to her?" The guys smirked and the girls just stared.

"No!" InuYasha blushed a bit.

"Stupid…" Sango whispered Miroku looked at her and asked what was wrong; she just smiled and said nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll see her at the party tonight." Shippo concluded.

"Yeah then InuYasha can get it on!" Miroku said perversely.

"I hope you die! I don't like her!" InuYasha defended.

"You're both so stupid…" Sango said as a tear ran down her cheek, she got up and left. Miroku was going to follow, but Kagura grabbed his arm.

"Don't." She whispered.

"What the hell is going on? You girls are acting really weird, and where's Kagome?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagura looked at the others and then decided that the guys deserved to know the truth, the whole truth.

**Kagome's Room**

"I said the meanest things ever…" Kagome said out loud to herself.

"I deserve to die…I said the meanest things ever….I deserve to die…" Kagome chanted over and over again.

"No…I do." She heard someone say, she shot up out of her bed and fell on the floor.

"Ow…" She said as she slowly stood up, Sango was at the door; her hands behind her back, and tears in her eyes.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered, she stood still as Sango entered.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"No I am." They said in unison again.

"No really, I am!" Again in unison.

"Dammit I am!" Again.

"Sango Shh!" Kagome yelled as Sango said,

"Kagome Shh!" They both laughed a bit and then Sango spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was wrong to say those things, it just frustrates me how you love InuYasha yet you won't say anything." Sango admitted, Kagome nodded and hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that Miroku comment, and I shouldn't have gotten angry, I'm sorry, but I and InuYasha are complicated, this is just confusing, I love him I do but it's just too hard right now." Kagome said, Sango and Kagome talked a bit more before they both made up and left her room to see the others and get some food.

Unbeknownst to them, InuYasha was listening the whole time, he backed away slowly and said over and over again in his mind "Kagome loves me?"

**Back to the group**

"Hey all!" Kagome and Sango cheered as they came back to the group.

"So you two made up?" Miroku asked, they both nodded.

"And you guys filled them in?" Kagome asked Ayame who nodded, the girls ran to hug Kagome and apologized over and over again.

"Sorry we acted like bitches Kagome!" Kilala pleaded.

"Sorry we were being morons." Ayame said.

"Sorry we were telling the truth." Kagura said bluntly the girls hit her and she cried out in pain.

"No, Kagura was right, you all were." Kagome laughed.

"See! You hit me for no reason!" Kagura rubbed her arm.

"No, we hit you because it's fun to see you cry." Sango laughed as Kagura sent her a death glare.

"Hey, where's Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh him? He all a sudden ran out when Kagura finished telling the story." Koga said.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

"Don't worry, he'll be back…" Kagura smiled. They all sat down and continued their lunch when Mrs. And Mr. Yamata came bolting out of no where.

"PPPPPAAAAARRRRTTTTYYYY!!!!!" They both screamed and ran off again; Tsubaki came out where they were previously a few seconds later.

"Wait! Mr. and Mrs. Yamata! Stop running! Oh…Uh we're having a going away party, as you guys probably already knew, but we're just going around and reminding people, anyway hope to see you there!" Tsubaki smiled before running off again, trying to catch up to her teachers.

The group laughed after hearing Voices yelling "Stop running!" "Alcohol!" And "Hugs not Drugs kids!"

"So, you and InuYasha, eh?" Ayame suddenly announced, Kagome and a few others started choking on their food.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"You can't just say it out of no where like that!" Sango rolled her eyes and they all turned to stare at Kagome.

"Well since she already brought it up….HOW ABOUT IT?!" Kagura asked in a rush. They all stared at her and Kagome shrunk in her seat a bit.

"Oh well would ya look at the time? I have something to do in the other direction! Bye!" She dashed out of her seat as Kagura and Sango tired to get a hold of her. She ran to her room and was about to run in when she ran into someone else instead.

"Oh sorry!" She blushed and bowed an apology, only to hear a snort from the other person.

"You should really watch where you're going, idiot." She looked up in surprise as she saw InuYasha standing before her she smiled and then punched him in the gut.

"Ow! What the hell?!" InuYasha growled as he held his stomach and Kagome's fist.

"You just called me an idiot! Well guess what? You're a little brat who should just—" She was cut off when she felt InuYasha's lips on her own. Her eyes were wide as saucers as InuYasha gently pulled her to himself. One hand holding her waist the other hand was on the back of her head.

Kagome slowly slid her eyes closed as she kissed him back, her hands holding his forearms, she gasped a bit when she felt InuYasha licking her bottom lip. She granted him entrance as their tongues battled for dominance. InuYasha came the victor as she mewled a bit. Finally the two broke apart for much needed air.

"…." Kagome stared at InuYasha. InuYasha smirked his arrogant smirk and answered.

"Well that's an effective way to shut you up." He chuckled lightly as Kagome glared and hit his chest lightly.

"What was that for though, seriously?" Kagome asked, hiding her eyes from him view, InuYasha slowly lifted her head to face him, and kissed her lightly on the lips again and answered.

"I really like you, and I want to be with you." InuYasha's heart pounded fiercely within his chest, as he awaited Kagome's answer. After only being greeted with Silence, he sighed and pulled away; letting Kagome from his arms before Kagome grabbed his torso and pulled him into her.

"I…really like you too…and…I want to be with you…so much…" Kagome buried her head within his chest, he was shocked, the least to say, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's small figure.

"Then, Kagome, will you be with me?" InuYasha smiled at her, Kagome smiled back and kissed his lips.

"I'll say that as a yes…" InuYasha gave her his same old arrogant smirk, Kagome glared and slapped him lightly on the shoulder as he laughed he held down her hand and kissed her cheek.

"FINE-A-FUCKINGLY!" A loud stream of teens yelled, Kagome and InuYasha jumped when they saw all there friends gathered around them.

"I mean seriously, that was like a lifetime!" Sango sighed.

"That is so true!" Ayame crossed her arms.

"Seriously!" Miroku huffed with Koga. Sesshomaru just held Kagura while she shook her head.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" InuYasha flipped the others off as he dipped Kagome down low; she gave a small squeak as he kissed her. There friends hollered and clapped as they all laughed.

**A/N: **So, There you have it, chapter 19, wait some more kids, because this story is probably gonna end like a piece of crap…I've lost all love for this story. I actually really don't like it…Lol. Oh well I'll try my hardest! R&R if you want to!

**Vixen**

**PS: **I'll have about** 2 **more chapters!


	20. Chapter 20

Shikon Cruise

Time to say Goodbye

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

"_Then, Kagome, will you be with me?" InuYasha smiled at her, Kagome smiled back and kissed his lips._

"_I'll say that's a yes…" InuYasha gave her his same old arrogant smirk, Kagome glared and slapped him lightly on the shoulder as he laughed he held down her hand and kissed her cheek._

"_FIN-A-FUCKINGLY!" A loud stream of teens yelled, Kagome and InuYasha jumped when they saw all there friends gathered around them._

"_I mean seriously, that was like a lifetime!" Sango sighed._

"_That is so true!" Ayame crossed her arms._

"_Seriously!" Miroku huffed with Koga. Sesshomaru just held Kagura while she shook her head._

"_Yeah yeah yeah!" InuYasha flipped the others off as he dipped Kagome down low; she gave a small squeak as he kissed her. There friends hollered and clapped as they all laughed._

**Present Time on Shikon Cruise**

"Guys…this is the last day with our guys!" Kilala whined as she flopped on Kagome's bed, while Kagome packed her things. She shook her head and laughed.

"No need to worry, we'll stay in touch, see each other on weekends…" Kagome said as she turned around and took some clothes out of her drawer. Truth of the matter was, Kagome hated it. She had just gotten together with InuYasha, and now she had to go from seeing him every day to only on the weekends.

"But I'm gonna miss my Shippo…" Kilala Pouted, Ayame walked out of the bathroom and started drying her hair.

"I know, I'm gonna miss Koga." She frowned as she towelled dried her hair, Kagura zipped up her suit case and nodded her head.

"I know, I'm gonna miss Sesshomaru."

"Meh, I can go without Miroku for a while..." Sango shrugged her shoulders as she sat next to Kagome, reading a magazine. Kagome gave her a blank stare.

"Ok…I'll miss him…a little." She went back to reading as Kagome shrugged her own shoulders.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." Ayame asked as she sat next to Kilala.

"Probably Video Games." Kagome smirked.

**Guys room**

"Damnit! I was so close to kicking his ass!" Miroku yelled as he threw down the PS2 Controller. Koga snickered as he claimed his victory.

"I'm gonna miss Kilala." Shippo sighed sitting on InuYasha's bed.

"We all are, but probably InuYasha more then anyone. We've had time to hang out with our girlfriends, as actual girlfriends, but now he has to leave her." Miroku looked over to the door InuYasha had left through only a few minutes earlier.

"You're right." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room.

"Now, who wants to get their ass handed to them?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"You know…you're starting to look more and more like InuYasha every day…" Koga looked at him, Sesshomaru's smirked turned into a frown.

"You're up first Koga."

"Damn it!"

**Deck**

InuYasha stood his arms on the sides of the ship looking as the sun was in mid sky. He sighed as he watched some wave's crash against the ship and smirked, thinking about everything that had happened in the last while they had all been here. All the friends he made and the memories.

"What're you thinking of?" InuYasha smirked at the voice and turned around, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Nothing." He whispered into her ear, she laughed and responded.

"Well that's normal."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I know." She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. InuYasha smirked into her lips and kissed her back, pulling away and then looking into her eyes.

"I was thinking about everything all of us have been through."

"Oh. That must be a lot. We've done a lot of things. For instance, this is where I fought Kikyo…for you." She smiled.

"Yeah…I remember." He smiled at her. She hugged him close to her body, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist still.

"…That was kick ass." InuYasha smirked after a while; Kagome gave him a dry stare.

"More like EVIL! I didn't want to go against one of my friends!" Kagome glared at him.

"Yeah…But you got me! I mean, that's like God's Gift!" InuYasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned into his warm touch, sighing gently.

"So…I only get to see you on weekends now…" She tried to hide the hurt that was running through her.

"Kag…Babe, I know that this sucks, I hate this! I hate that I can't see the girl that I love, I hat—" InuYasha was interrupted as Kagome stared at him.

"The girl you what?!"

"Uh…I think I hear Miroku calling!" InuYasha stammered out as he tried to run away, Kagome shook her head and pulled him back, looking into his eyes as she pulled him down, their lips connecting. The kiss was sweet, filled with passion and love. Kagome broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his, looking into his sweet amber eyes.

"I love you too…I think I did from the moment I saw you…I was just too stubborn…and I had to wait this long…when I was finally leaving…" Kagome started tearing up; her eyes brimmed with tears as InuYasha pulled her closer to his embrace.

"Kagome…I'm not going to let go of you…I just found you, and there is no way in Hell that I'll lose you after all this…I love you." InuYasha breathed onto her neck, Kagome nodded and held him tightly hating the feeling…

The feeling that they weren't going to last…

Later that Night

"Girls…We need to get ready! Right now!" Ayame Squealed as she looked at the time.

"What? Why?" Kagura looked over at her.

"Uh…THE PARTY." Ayame yelled. The girls stood there…and stood there…and stood there….

"OH GOD!" They screamed as they ran to the closet and started pulling out clothes. Ayame stood there and rolled her eyes.

"God…No one listens to me!" She sighed and joined the others.

Boys

"Party tonight, eh?" Koga asked, while lying on the bed, Sesshomaru nodded as he suddenly picked up a pillow and started pelting Koga relentlessly.

"Should we get ready?" Shippo asked as he paused his video game.

"Uh…NO!" InuYasha yelled.

Girls

Kagome sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She had her hair up in a neat bun, with a few strands covering her face; she had on some lip gloss and eyeliner. She straightened out her light blue dress and frowned.

This was the last time she'd see InuYasha for a while, and it was killing her. Sango came from behind her wearing a soft pink dress, smiling at her reflection. Placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Kags, you and InuYasha will be fine. I know it." She said in a soft voice, Kagome smiled at her, placing a hand over Sango's hand before Kagura and Kilala came walking in.

"You are an IDIOT!" Kilala muttered. Kagura glared.

"Ok, first off, I AM NOT second off, I _know_ Jakotsu is gay!" Kagura said as she straightened her light red knee length dress. Ayame rolled her eyes. She was wearing a white colored ankle length dress, her hair let down for once. Kilala plunged her ears as she sat down, ruffling her cream colored satin dress.

"He isn't! Not every feminine guy is gay, Kagura!" Kagura looked at her with a 'are you joking me' look.

"Uh…YEAH!" She shouted, pulling her hair into a tight bun.

"You two are incredibly stupid…" Sango said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kilala and Kagura stuck out their tongue before there was a knock on Kagome's door. Sango flipped the girls off before opening it. She stared in shock to see Miroku, smirking at her with a black tux on. She blinked a few times before he handed her a carnation, smiling he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as Sango blushed. She took the pink carnation, kissing his lips before turning to the girls.

"Our guys are here." Kilala, Kagura and Ayame rushed to the door as Miroku and Sango went down the hall. Behind Miroku was Koga, wearing a tux as he held out an arm for Ayame, she smiled brightly as he kissed her gently, putting a purple iris behind her ear. They went to the hall after Miroku and Sango.

Kilala came up and saw Shippo, smiling cutely in his tux. He held out his hand, Kilala smiled and came towards him, kissing his cheek as he placed a tiger lily in her hand. They went down the hall was Sesshomaru stood. Kagura hugged Kagome and winked as she turned to see him, smiling she rushed into his arms which he open widely. He held her tightly, kissing her lips and placing a small sakura flower behind her ear, before leading her to the hall, not before looking back at Kagome and smiling.

Kagome smiled and looked to the window wondering where InuYasha had wondered to. She jumped a bit when she felt two arms encircling her waist and pulling her into his chest. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"InuYasha…" She smiled and put her arms around InuYasha's, he leaned down, kissing her neck.

"Hey wonderful." He pulled out a red rose from behind him and put it in her hands. She smiled brightly and turned in his arms, kissing his lips passionately as he held her closely.

"Kagome, we better get going or else Miroku will wonder…" He smirked as Kagome blushed, glaring at him as she tugged him to the party hall. He smiled as she dragged him, before catching up and wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear, Kagome shivered in his arms before smiling.

"I love you too."

Party

"Oh yeahhhh!" Kagura and Kilala sang as they bumped their hips together repeatedly. Sango shook her head.

"It's amazing you know…" Sango started, Miroku tilted his head.

"What is?"

"How they can look so elegant and still act like children." She pointed out as they sang to the music loudly, thrashing their heads around. Kagome joined in a second later, the three of them dancing wildly as their boyfriends stared at them. Kagome laughed as Kagura bumped hips with Kilala again. Ayame joined in and danced with Kagome as Kilala and Kagura sang loudly.

As the song ended, the girls panted out of breath. Kagura laughed and held her sore throat as she felt someone pull her into an embrace, looking she saw, Sesshomaru who chuckled.

"You're cute when you act like a 3 year old." He laughed as Kagura stuck out her tongue and held him tightly.

Ayame took several breaths and turned to be face to face with Koga as he pulled her to sit down on his lap, smiling she kissed his cheek. Kilala pulled Shippo onto the dance floor as she continued dancing. Sango was busy trying to get Miroku to stop staring at Yumi as Kagome was pulled off the dance floor by InuYasha.

"Hey." InuYasha breathed as Kagome leaned into him, panting for breath.

"Hey." She giggled as she leaned up kissing his lips gently. The song was interrupted by Mr and Mrs Yamata. They both looked elegant; Mrs. Yamata was wearing a splendid black dress, Mr. Yamata wearing a tux.

"Hey girls and boys, I'm sad to say that this will be the last time we see each other and I'm gonna miss you guys!" Mrs. Yamata said smiling, Mr. Yamata stepped up.

"And you girls, I hope we will see each other again soon." They smiled and bowed, the students cheered and they got off the stage, Kilala turned to the group with a frown.

"That was…really sweet…" She said awkwardly, Kagura nodded.

"Yeah…uh…sweet…" Ayame finally placed her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck was that?!" She exclaimed as the group laughed. A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Yamata came around, holding punch in their hands and laughing.

"WOOOOOOO ALCHOHOL!" They yelled as they ran off, Kagome laughed.

"There they are!"

After a while of Dancing, Sango beating up Miroku, InuYasha beating up Miroku and Sesshomaru taking a few hits at Miroku, they sat down. They had been dancing for nearly 4 hours and were all tired. Miroku had danced with a few girls, much to Sango's displeasure. InuYasha had danced with Kikyo, with Kagome's consent. Sesshomaru didn't dare and only stayed with Kagura as well as Koga and Ayame. They all sat down before they heard the last song playing. The slow tempo made them all sigh and stand up in pain.

Sesshomaru and Kagura danced slowly, holding each other, as did Shippo and Kilala. Koga and Ayame were tangoing through the crowd as Sango and Miroku swayed in place. InuYasha reached out a hand to Kagome. Kagome smiled and took his hand as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Holding her close he whispered,

"This isn't Good bye, only 'See ya later'." Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she stayed in his embrace. They danced until the song ended, all of them going back to their rooms, with one long last good bye.

That morning the girls packed their things and the guys did the same. They went o the hall and said their goodbyes, the only one absent was InuYasha. He didn't show up, when Kagome asked the guys where he was, they shrugged their shoulders not knowing. Kagome nodded her head slightly as the girls were ordered to leave. As she left she told Sesshomaru to tell InuYasha she'd call him when she got home, crying slightly as she turned her back and left.

When the guys were boarded on the bus, InuYasha finally showed up, quiet and un-responding. Koga tried to joke to cheer him up but he merely shrugged him off and scowled. Miroku came over and sat next to him, Sesshomaru behind him.

"She said she'd call you when she got home…" Sesshomaru said, InuYasha grunted and turned, looking to the window as the scenery passed by. Miroku sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see her again, I know you will." He said before leaning back. They didn't talk the rest of the way. InuYasha stayed quiet and when he got home to his dorm room, he was greeted by his answer machine. It had one message.

He clicked the button and listened to the familiar voice.

"Hey, Yasha, it's Kagome…duh. I just…wanted to call and make sure you got home safe, uhm…Call me when you get home." The beep ended the message. InuYasha frowned at the message and erased it before running up to his room and slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru stood by the door, shaking his head before closing the door behind him.

**A/N:** Aww InuYasha's so upset! Oh well, the next chapter is the last one guys, and I promise, it's a happy one, so stay tuned for chapter 21, the ending! R&R it you want to, Love you guys.

**Vixen**


	21. Chapter 21

Shikon Cruise

Re-united

**Last Time on Shikon Cruise**

_When the guys were boarded on the bus, InuYasha finally showed up, quiet and un-responding. Koga tried to joke to cheer him up but he merely shrugged him off and scowled. Miroku came over and sat next to him, Sesshomaru behind him._

"_She said she'd call you when she got home…" Sesshomaru said, InuYasha grunted and turned, looking to the window as the scenery passed by. Miroku sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_You'll see her again, I know you will." He said before leaning back. They didn't talk the rest of the way. InuYasha stayed quiet and when he got home to his dorm room, he was greeted by his answer machine. It had one message._

_He clicked the button and listened to the familiar voice._

"_Hey, Yasha, it's Kagome…duh. I just…wanted to call and make sure you got home safe, uhm…Call me when you get home." The beep ended the message. InuYasha frowned at the message and erased it before running up to his room and slamming the door shut. Sesshomaru stood by the door, shaking his head before closing the door behind him._

**Present Time on Shikon Cruise**

Kagome sat in class, holding her pen in her right hand as she tried to focus on what Mrs. Yamata was teaching. It had been 3 weeks since the cruise and InuYasha hadn't called her back. When she went to hang out with the group on Sunday, the guys shrugged their shoulders uncomfortably and said they didn't know what was up. Sesshomaru refused to look her in the eyes and Miroku just looked away, shrugging.

Kagome sighed as she played with her pen; Sango poked her and asked what was wrong. Kagome just shook her head and smiled, saying she was tired. She had called InuYasha a few days after the cruise, still he hadn't answered. She called him yesterday and Sesshomaru picked up…

Flash back

"_Hello?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded through the phone, Kagome perked up finally getting an answer._

"_Sesshomaru!" She smiled brightly, there was a pause before an awkward hey was said._

"_Are you…calling on Kagura's cell?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. Kagome sighed. She knew it, they were screening her calls._

"_Yes. Sesshomaru what's going on? Why has InuYasha been ignoring me? Why have __**you**__ been ignoring me? Did he meet someone else? Just tell me!" Kagome all but screamed. She was tired of the guys changing the subject every time she asked; she was tired of e-mailing InuYasha only to never get a reply. She was tired and she wanted to know what was going on._

"_...Kagome, please, just believe me InuYasha's having a hard time. I can't say anymore, please, just…wait a while longer." And with that the line went dead. Kagome had angrily shut the phone as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks._

End of Flash Back

Kagome huffed thinking about it. She sighed and stared back at Mrs. Yamata who seemed extra pleased this day. She clapped her hands suddenly and smiled.

"Class! I have some excellent news! Tomorrow night, we're going to have a semi-prom!" She smiled happily. Kagome rolled her eyes and put her head on the desk, before Kilala voiced her thoughts.

"So what? We're just gonna dance with each other? Oooh how fun…" She said sarcastically as she tilted her chair back. Mrs. Yamata glared.

"Noo, you little ungrateful brats. You get to invite a date!" She said. The class went quiet before the girls jumped up in laughter and cheers. Kagome stayed still, closing her eyes as she shook her head, not caring. Sango and Kagura made their way over to Kagome as the girls were chatting. Ayame and Kilala were on the desk, dancing and laughing as some other girls did the same.

"Hey, Kagome! This would be an awesome time to call InuYasha! I'm sure he'd come." Kagura smiled. Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly watered.

"Yeah…we'll all have a grand old time." And with that she stood up, picking up her books as she headed to her locker leaving her friends worried.

"Damn InuYasha…" Sango cursed. Kagura shook her head slightly as Ayame and Kilala came asking what was wrong.

"Just…trust him; he may be hurting to…"

Kagura said before they all left to go home, seeing Kagome had already gone to her dorm room.

Guys

"InuYasha, damn it stop moping around! We have a party tomorrow, won't that be good?" Koga asked, sitting on InuYasha's home bed. InuYasha lay there, staring at the ceiling not saying anything. Miroku came through the door with Shippo and Sesshomaru behind him.

"Dude I haven't seen your house in forever!" Miroku tried to cheer him up, InuYasha closed his eyes.

"Yeah well ever since the school—"

"Hey, have you called Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to get back on subject. Miroku shot him a glare which he ignored.

"No…" And as if on queue, the phone started ringing, they didn't get up, knowing InuYasha would let the machine get it.

"Hey…uh, InuYasha, it's me again, Kagome. Uhm…there's this thing…tomorrow, and well...uhm, call me ok? I'll tell you all about it…" There was a long pause before they all heard a deep breath being taken.

"I love you." And then there was a beep. Miroku finally had enough as he got on the bed and shook InuYasha's collar.

"What's wrong with you man?! After yesterday, and what's going to happen with the school, shouldn't you finally call her?! I mean I know before you had a reason, you didn't want to hurt, but now you don't have to hurt! CALL HER!" Miroku growled, InuYasha opened his eyes, placing his hands on Miroku's, he answered,

"I want to surprise her." He said. Miroku glared before sighing and feeling his anger slip away.

"You better surprise her real good then." Miroku smirked at him.

Girls

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed as she lay on her back. She snuggled into her bed and rolled over.

Tomorrow night was the party…she'd have to pick something to wear. She walked to her closet and pulled out the dress InuYasha had bought for her from when they were pretending to be engaged. Kagome smiled at the memory as she laid the dress out, picking out some black strappy heels and a simple black necklace she got into bed, pulling the covers over her she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her over.

Sango crept into the room and sighed as she saw Kagome already asleep. She wanted to talk to her about InuYasha but she just shook her head and got into her own bed, looking over at Kagome she smiled,

"You'll be ok…" Sango whispered and drifted to sleep.

Day of the party

"Oh did you hear?" A girl asked her friend.

"What?"

"Oh there was a big fire in a school by---"

"Kagome!" Kilala burst into the room. Kagome blinked and looked up. Her friends suddenly surrounded her smiling brightly.

"So…you're coming tonight right?!" Ayame asked. Kagome tilted her head before shrugging her shoulders.

"InuYasha hasn't called back…so, I don't know…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on her desk. Kagura and Sango looked to each other biting their lips.

"Kagome…you HAVE TO COME!" Kilala pleaded desperately. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Uh…because…you haven't been the same since we got back! Please? Just this one night!" Ayame quickly spat out. Kagome tilted her head but sighed.

"Fine, I'll go…" the girls jumped up and cheered before Sango and Kagura left. Sango flipped out her cell phone and dialled Miroku's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded through, Sango looked around before whispering.

"Operation: Get Kagome to the dance is a go!" She said before hanging up on him, Kagura and Sango went back to back, the hands in the shape of guns as they walked back to the class rooms,

"We are awesome spies." Kagura smirked.

Guys

"Uh…" Miroku looked at his phone as he sighed, chuckling he hung up.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked, getting his stuff as the school bell rang.

"Sango. The plans on." He smirked, InuYasha smirked and nodded his head as they rushed down the hall to go get changed.

That night

Kagome sat staring at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing in her dress, but she was still so sad. InuYasha hadn't called, he hadn't e-mailed and he just wasn't coming. She sighed, putting her heels on as she walked out the door, her hair was let down loose, she didn't wear any make-up. She was greeted by Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kilala, Shippo, Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" They all cheered. The guys were wearing suits, as usual, Sango had on a simple light pink dress, which came to her mid calves, her hair was down and she was smiling holding Miroku's hand. Kilala had on a light yellow knee length dress, her hair was up in a pony tail, holding onto Shippo. Ayame was wearing a lavender dress that was flowing to the floor, her hair in her usual pig tails, holding onto Koga's arm. Kagura had on a bright red dress with a slant cut, her hair let down her back as she was holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled brightly, hugging the girls. The guys smiled and hugged her individually.

"It's been a while!" Koga smiled as he went back to Ayame.

"Dude…it's only been like, 5 days?" Shippo pointed out. Koga turned around and glared before they all made their way to the party room. Kagome lingered behind, watching as they laughed and held each other. She looked down sadly as she felt her heart tighten in loneliness.

As they made their way in, Kagome smiled at the beautiful decorations. Streamers flew across the room, balloons floating around and the music was blaring. Kagome sat at the table with the others. The first slow song started and they looked to Kagome, she smiled brightly and shoed them all off, sitting there she sighed feeling like a loser.

"God…this sucks." She whispered to herself as she sat back. After the song ended, the lights went off in the gym. Everyone was shocked, except for Kagome's group. Kagome looked around, wondering what was going on before there was a spot light at the stage. Everyone went quiet before seeing InuYasha appear. Kagome gasped as she stood up, looking at him. He looked to her and smiled.

"Hey guys. I wanted to be the one to break the news…the boys school burnt down about 2 days ago, and we're all…uh…sad? Yeah…sure….anyways, so this all girl's school is turning into a public school and us boys are moving over here!" He shouted as the girls jumped up, looking at their boyfriends and screaming.

"YES!" Was the loudest word yelled through out the gym. Sango, Kilala, Kagura and Ayame looked at the guys who shrugged and smirked as they launched themselves at the guys.

"Anyways, as good as that is…" InuYasha started, this time, turning his whole body to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but I was scared to think that it wouldn't work out. I'm sorry for hurting you, do you forgive me?" InuYasha asked, everyone turned to Kagome who stood still looking into his eyes she nodded her head as her eyes watered. InuYasha smirked and jumped off the stage, running over to Kagome he picked her up and kissed her deeply. The girls 'awed' as the guys 'whooped.'

"I love you Kagome, and I'm so sorry for avoiding you, but now we have all the time in the world." She smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips and holding him close as a slow song started again, the couple made their way to the dance floor and danced to the slow beat.

"We are so amazing." Sango said as the group nodded their heads, watching InuYasha and Kagome dance.

Behind the crowd of students, Mr and Mrs. Yamata smirked at each other discreetly.

"Caustic chemicals in the science lab?" Mrs. Yamata raised an eyebrow. Mr. Yamata smirked and nodded his head.

"Of course."

It all started with a cruise. Sango and Miroku had gotten married two years after college graduation, they had tough times but they still made it. Ayame and Koga got married a few months after them, and they have a kid on the way. Kilala and Shippo had broken up…and gotten back together…3 times, before they finally decided to get engaged. Kagura and Sesshomaru had gotten married a year after college graduation, and had a kid already.

And InuYasha and Kagome? They were the first to marry. Right after High school, they have been married happily for 7 years; they had a 4 year old daughter named Sakura Takahashi. And they couldn't be happier.

They went through a lot, they fought for their love and in the end they made it out with a happy ever after. All thanks to a simple cruise…_Shikon Cruise._

**A/N:** Omg! Shikon Cruise has just come to an end! Thank you to all my reviewers, and for having enough patience to stick with me, even when I started a new account and started this story over, thanks so much!

Take Care!

P.S: I'll be starting a new story soon enough, keep an eye out.

**Vixen**


End file.
